Sweet Porcelain
by jono74656
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my own prompts collected while watching seasons one and two of Glee. All Kurt-centric. Multiple pairings, will range from fluff to smut. Updated 7/3/13 with a bromantic Furt Theatricality AU
1. I Got Chills

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 1, I Got Chills (Pilot)

When he'd auditioned for his Spanish teacher's rebooted Glee club, this was not what Kurt Hummel had in mind; doo-wopping in a line while a scary midget and a scared giant assaulted a 'Grease' number. It didn't help that Mr Schuester had effectively abandoned control of this rehearsal to one Miss Rachel Berry, whose choreography bordered on the invasive. If she ran her hands over him one more time he was going to slap her, femeninity be damned.

At least she had decided to shake up the order in which they harmonised in the background, shifting Kurt to stand between Artie and Mercedes. Tina's vocals apparently sounding better to Rachel's oh so highly trained ear when nearer to the ear in question. Kurt couldn't hear any difference, but if the last hour had taught him anything, it was that arguing with Rachel about pretty much anything was a waste of time, and led to her turning that demented gleam in her eyes on you. And oh good, she was cueing them for another run through; Kurt hadn't much cared for this song in the first place, but after an hour of hearing it continuously he was tempted to burn every copy of 'Grease' in a ten-mile radius, and lodge a formal protest with John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John for inflicting it upon the world.

And apparently Rachel was changing her improvised choreography for at least the third time, Tina fighting a losing battle against a squeak as she was basically molested before being shoved unceremoniously aside. The midget was surprisingly restrained with Artie this run-through, refraining from shoving him so hard he needed Mr Schuester to stop his forward momentum; unfortunately she had apparently been saving her exuberance for him, ruffling his hair in what she probably assumed was a playful manner (but which moved up her imminent bitch-slapping by several minutes) and then twirling him on the spot, giving him a little shove as she moved towards Mercedes that caused his foot to catch on the rim of one of Artie's wheels.

For a timeless moment Kurt fought with gravity, but inevitably lost the battle, ending up sprawled unceremoniously over Artie's lap. Momentarily stunned, Kurt blinked owlishly up at his bespectacled friend, noticing concern and something else in those stunning eyes, and woah, when did Artie's eyes get so bright? Shaking his head, Kurt became aware that rehearsal had come to a standstill, and Artie was talking to him. "Kurt, Kurt, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" With another shake to clear the cobwebs, Kurt raised himself enough to address the room "I'm fine thank you Artie, you're a very comfortable place to land."

Kurt broke off then, blushing furiously, "I don't suppose you'd accept that was the concussion talking?" he asked, a plaintive note entering his voice. Artie, a pink tinge suffusing his own cheeks, nevertheless rallied sufficiently to arch a sardonic eyebrow. "Nuh-uh Kurt, you didn't hit your head at all in that graceful swoon of yours." Here, Artie reached down and, with seeming ease, pulled Kurt up so that he was sat in the other's lap, one of Artie's arms looped around his waist to keep him from falling off.

If Kurt had thought his blush was bad before, he was certain that the shade of red he was now sporting was both extremely unflattering _and_ clashed with his outfit. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment, "As delightful as this interlude has been, would you mind letting me up Artie?" To his surprise, the other boy's arm tightened around him, one half-gloved hand tracing patterns on his hip bone. "I don't think I'm ready to let go just yet Kurt; after all, I just saved you from face-planting on the floor, I think I deserve a proper thank you for my heroism." Kurt's confusion must have shown on his face as the other elaborated, "Traditionally when a princess is saved she gives her brave knight a kiss."

After this statement Kurt was pretty sure he could feel a tingling in his extremities as all the blood in his body rushed to his face, but he was still capable of snarking back, "Tradition can bite me, and any princess who needs a 'brave knight' to rescue her deserves to be eaten by the dragon." Dimly, he heard Mercedes calling "Preach!", but his eyes were now locked with Artie's; the concern had faded, and Artie's eyes were darkening in a way that Kurt had never had directed at him before.

Hesitantly, fearful that this was all some kind of joke, he leaned forward and tentatively touched his lips to Artie's. He was stunned and overjoyed when Artie leaned into him, his slightly dry lips pressing against Kurt's own. Kurt was content to let Artie take control as the other gently moved his mouth against Kurt's, letting Kurt get used to the sensations before Artie's lips parted and his tongue licked the seam of Kurt's mouth, a silent request that Kurt was glad to grant. With a stifled moan Artie licked into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt was overwhelmed by the sheer physical pleasure that swept over him, his own tongue was soon eagerly exploring Artie's mouth, commiting to memory every moan and whimper the other boy released under Kurt's inexperienced by enthusiastic ministrations.

When breathing became an issue they reluctantly parted, a faintly obscene sound reverberating in the room as the leaned back, chests heaving. For the first time Kurt became aware of the hardness in his pants, and the matching hardness he could feel pressing against him from his position in Artie's lap. Stifled whispers also reminded him of their audience, and he pressed his face into Artie's neck to hide his resurgent blush. Artie gently drew Kurt to face the room, the slight glare on his face silently daring anyone (_cough _Finn Hudson _cough_) to make a homophobic comment. His embarrassment mitigated by the fact that Artie was apparently proud to be seen making out with him...in the school auditorium, so plebeian, Kurt pasted a haughty look on his face and turned to face the music, or at least the makers of music.

Mercedes and Tina were whispering together, but if the bright smile on Mercedes' face, and Tina's flustered panting were anything to go by, there'd be no issues there. Mr Schuester looked taken aback, but generally accepting, and Rachel had her psychotic 'I have two gay dads' face on. (the one that everyone was subjected to upon first meeting her, and then again any time she felt slighted) Even Finn Hudson, quarterback and supervisor of Kurt's morning 'dumpster dives' didn't look _too _grossed out, though the dopy amiable grin wasn't really an improvement. Nevertheless he hadn't stormed out on being witness to so much _gay_, and didn't look like he was planning on upping the torments of either Kurt or Artie by the rest of the Letterman-wearing neanderthals who infested William McKinley.

Kurt tuned back into the room from his musings when Artie announced, "Have fun y'all, we out." Turning and wheeling towards the door with Kurt still perched on his lap, he whispered to his passenger, "One of the benefits of the chair, the disabled bathrooms are really spacious, and they have solid locks on the doors." With a wink at the rest of the club, Artie rolled Kurt out of the auditorium and on to what would hopefully be a mutually enjoyable make out session.


	2. You Won't Bring Me Down

AN: Wow, did not expect any response to the first chapter, so a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so it helps to know I'm not awful at it. Special shout out to Pixieguitarbook46 for being my very first reviewer.

Without further ado, I present chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I'm typing on.

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 2: You Won't Bring Me Down ('Wheels')

He'd done it; he'd blown the High F, handed Rachel _yet another _solo on a silver platter, and probably destroyed his chances of ever getting another shot. But it was okay, he'd done it for his dad. Kurt absently massaged his throat, vocal chords raw from throwing the note, a fitting counterpoint to his inner turmoil.

He had seen the shock on Tina and Artie's faces, the faint disappointment on Mercedes', and yes, the vindication on Rachel's. The girl would be insufferable, and Mr Schue would be drawn further into his belief that Rachel was the only member of Glee (besides golden boy Finn) with a voice worth showcasing. Still, as much as the smug look on Rachel's face made Kurt long to take a tire iron to the back of her head, his dad was worth it; not having to see that look on his dad's face like after that phone call ever again was worth so much more than a solo, even _that _solo.

He knew his dad would be upset and disappointed, he had fought to get Kurt the chance to audition and Kurt had thrown it away; but Burt didn't understand what Kurt faced every day for daring to be proud of who he was, and Kurt would spare him that as long as possible.

Besides, Kurt would always have the memory of the fear that had momentarily touched Rachel's features, the knowledge that he had shaken the foundations of little miss Streisand-wannabe's world in that instant. It was petty, but given that he'd just given away his shot at his favourite solo, a song that was practically an anthem to the LGBT community, he felt a little pettiness was well-earned.

"Hey, Hummel!" Kurt froze for a moment before turning on the spot to face Santana, arching an eyebrow, "Santana?" Kurt felt his confusion was well-deserved, he couldn't remember _ever _holding a conversation with Santana Lopez, their usual interactions had consisted of her either smirking at Quinn's side while the blonde tore into him, or else making tasteless gay jokes of her own. "Yeah, listen Hummel, I know you don't like me and I'm not particularly fond of you, but one thing I think we both agree on is that we dislike Berry more." "I suppose you're right, I am feeling especially uncharitable towards our self-proclaimed star right now." That earned him a snort from the Latina, "Like I don't know you just blew the audition, I may be a Cheerio, but that doesn't make me stupid. I could care less why you did it, though it gives me the warm fuzzies that Rachel totally doesn't know that she only has that solo because you gave her it." Kurt became aware that he was rather unattractively gaping at the cheerleader, "I don't know what you're talking about, that ponytail must be cutting off circulation to your brain."

"Save it." Kurt noted with some alarm that Santana was now moving towards him in a manner that could only be described as provocative, hips set to maximum sway, a predatory look in her eyes. "Santana, I know you know this, but I'm gay, your quote unqoute charms are wasted on me." Inwardly he cursed the nervous quaver that had escaped in his voice, just knowing that Santana would have catalogued it as a sign of weakness. And indeed the Latina's eyes were dark with glittering with dark amusement, "I know you're light in the loafers Hummel, have done since elementary school, your virtue is safe with me. However, I found myself interested while watching you audition, specifically while watching you diss Berry." Santana must have taken his look of confusion for what it was as she went on, "When you sang the 'You Won't Bring Me Down' line, you gave her a look that could strip paint. It was... intruiging."

Kurt flushed, "I don't actually remember much of what went on during the audition, I was focussing." "Whatever. The bottom line is, I hate Rachel, you dissing her in front of the whole club like that was hot, and gay or not, I'm gonna tap you." Kurt's blush bloomed rosy on his cheeks as he backed away from the cheerleader cautiously, "As flattering as I'm sure you think that is, I am unable to appreciate your body on anything more than a purely aesthetic level, I doubt I'd be able to, as it were, 'get it up' for you to 'tap' me." He felt a certain level of pride in the fact that he could hear the inverted commas in his statement, but forcibly returned his attention to Santana as she stifled what might have been an evil chuckle. "I'll try and contain my disappointment. I didn't expect to be able to turn you straight, so I'll settle for a kiss." She turned a disconcertingly appraising look on his mouth, and very slowly licked her lips as she stalked towards him. He backed away from her advance, starting when his back hit the wall, and he realised she had cornered him. "You don't have to look so ill Hummel, one little kiss and I'll let you skip off to wherever it is you go. And honestly, who better to get your first kiss from than me?"

That stung Kurt into a response, "What the hell makes you think you'd be my first kiss Lopez?" The Cheerio smirked, "It's like my job to know Hummel, we both know that you're Lima's sole mascot for the rainbow crowd, so the odds of another guy kissing you are slim to none, and none of the girls have kissed you or they wouldn't stop bragging about it, I know I won't." She winked at the starled look on his face, "Don't look so shocked. If you weren't so overwhelmingly gay you'd have girls lining up for a piece, I would've thought Aretha would have shown you that much."

She pressed her body against his in a long line, and he fought distaste as her breasts were mashed against his chest. "Relax Hummel, it's just a kiss, even if I don't do it for you, you should still be able to enjoy it." With that, she leaned forward, and her lips gently brushed against his. Kurt had honestly not expected gentle from Santana Lopez, who had what could generously be called a _reputation_, but it was surprisingly nice, she was slowly increasing the pressure as their lips moulded together, and hers were soft and lightly spiced with whatever product she used. Kurt's lips parted on instinct, and with an approving noise deep in her throat, Santana darted her tongue into his mouth. Okay, so maybe she had earned herself a reputation, but damn if Santana could kiss, was Kurt's only thought as she deepened their embrace, her tongue exploring his mouth as though commiting to memory; he tentatively returned the favour, his tongue slowly moving forward to enter her mouth, brushing against her own en route, and creating an interesting sensation causing both to shudder.

Both were gasping as Santana pulled back, but kept her body pressed against his as she moved to attach her mouth to the pale column of his neck; teeth sinking lightly into his flesh as she sucked a hicky onto his alabaster skin, tongue laving over the hicky to sooth his skin as she ground her hips forward to encounter... nothing. She pulled away with an over the top pout on her lips and just had to stare, Kurt Hummel looked thoroughly debauched, pink mouth swollen, cheeks flushed, chestnut hair tousled and with a large hicky already forming on his pale throat.

When his eyes opened, they were dark with pleasure, but he had to fight a laugh at her expression, "I suppose I should thank you for confirming I'm gay Santana. If I don't get hard with you all over me I don't think I could for any girl." His words brought a satisfied smile to Santana's features and she kissed the tip of her fingers before pressing them to his swollen lips, "The pleasure was all mine stud." She swivelled to saunter away, but couldn't resist tossing a wink and a "You might want to cover up that hicky before your dad sees it and jumps to conclusions." back over her shoulder.

Kurt swore inwardly as he clawed in his bag for a mirror and noticed the bruise forming on his throat, he'd have to stop at the mall and pick up some concealer if he didn't want to be answering any awkward questions at the dinner table. Still, on reflection, off all the first kisses he could have had _that_ had been far from the worst. And it never would have come about if he hadn't auditioned for, and blown the Wicked solo. _Totally _worth it, he thought as headed out to his car.


	3. I Went And Let You Blow My Mind

AN: IDEK where this prompt came from, it's in my handwriting, and in my prompt notebook, but yeah, no idea, maybe the prompt fairy left it there.

Anywho, in my apparently continuing quest to fill only prompts relating to to the less popular pairings, I give you:

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 3: I Went And Let You Blow My Mind (Special Education)

Wesley Hughes was in shock; and not 'Warblers are not being dapper' shock, not even 'someone has hidden the gavel' shock, no, this was 'wow I've been an idiot' shock, all the more shocking for its unfamiliarity. In addition to shock, Wes was also feeling rather guilty, having acted in a most un-Dalton manner. He had spied on the Warblers competion, specifically the McKinley High School glee club, the amusingly named New Directions. He had surreptitiously placed himself outside their green room during the intermission between the Warblers performance and that of the New Directions.

What Wes had learned from his espionage had shaken him to the core of his being. There were glee clubs out there who didn't choose their competition setlist months in advance and rehearse it religiously, there were glee clubs out there who did not conform to a rigid heirarchy and respect one another. There were glee clubs out there who were not trusted to make their own decisions, having to have (apparently irritable) faculty advisors. The New Directions were all these things, and this was the environment new Warbler Kurt Hummel had transferred to Dalton from?

It all made a horrific amount of sense now, the terrible jokes (canarys and coal mines, really? Pavarotti was a member of an unbroken lineage etc etc), the unfortunate 80s song suggestions, because that director totally looked like a Duran Duran fan. Even his choice of song for his audition suddenly seemed more understandable, show tunes being a staple of the more 'traditional' (aka not acapella) show choir.

All of this meant that Wes was going to have to _talk_ to Kurt Hummel, after Sectionals was over one way or the other, after they'd gotten back to Dalton and Wesley could make sure there was no audience for his abject humiliation; yes, Wes was going to _apologise _ to Kurt Hummel. Wes didn't like the odd feelings he had been experiencing ever since he had seen Kurt's face fall during his first meeting, and especially since the younger boys solo audition. Wes hadn't meant to be so curt with their newest Warbler, but this close to a competition, even Wes could admit he got a trifle obsessed with making sure everything was perfect. That didn't mean he'd had to just dismiss Kurt out of hand, the boy _was_ insanely talented, they just had to find a way to incorporate that talent into the Warblers.

Wes needed to talk to Kurt Hummel, Wes would talk to Kurt Hummel.

...

After the New Directions performance, and the announcement that they had tied for first place; after shaking hands with the defeated Hipsters, and with the New Directions, after the long bus ride back to Dalton, Wes just wanted to get this over with. He followed after Kurt as the younger Warbler said goodbye to Blaine and headed for the parking lot, clearly planning to take advantage of the fact that the Warblers had been excused classes for the day to get an early start on the drive back to Lima.

"Kurt, hey, hold up a minute.!"

The brunette turned to face Wes, one eyebrow arched in enquiry, "Can I help you Wes?"

"Do you have the time for a chat before you have to head out?" Wes enquired, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"For a member of the Warblers Council? I suppose I shall have to make the time." This was delivered in a dry deadpan that made Wes simultaneously want to strangle the countertenor and beg him to teach Wes all he knew.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, I know the Council, I know I, haven't exactly made a good impression on you. This close to a major competition we get a little intense, and you just walked into the middle of all that. We shouldn't have shot your ideas down the way we did, but you have to admit that there's no way we could make Duran Duran or Evita work in eight-part harmony. We do appreciate your talents, and now that Sectionals is out of the way, we can look at ways to integrate you into our lineup for Regionals."

Kurt looked perplexed, "I was under the impression Wesley, that anything that deviated from the perfect Dalton image was frowned upon."

Wes frowned "Where would you get..." he trailed off, "Kurt, what did Blaine say to you?"

"Well, after my first rehearsal he told me he could tell it had been 'difficult' for me, but then he said you had a tradition of rewarding students who showed good attitude, which honestly sounds like patting a dog on the head to me. But after my solo audition he asked me if I'd noticed you all wore uniforms, and when I said I was used to having to scream to get noticed, he told me I'd never make it as a Warbler if that was l cared about." Kurt's head canted to one side as he continued, "Although honestly, that comment was a bit rich coming from the lead soloist. Particularly one with attention-whore tendencies."

Wes privately vowed to kick Blaine, hard. "Kurt, the Warblers are all about harmony, sure, that's our biggest strength. But that's really only important during competition, in our other performances we all find a way to stand out, you should see David or Jeff dance. Blaine enjoys being the lead vocalist, and now with a genuine countertenor in our midst he has real competition, you open up a whole new world of arrangements that the Warblers haven't been able to do in years."

Shifting uncomfortably, Wes continued, "As for screaming to be noticed, I have to admit I spied on the New Directions green room at Sectionals, I'm not surprised you felt the need to scream dealing with that group."

Kurt raised a sardonic brow at Wes, "You, Wesley Hughes, spied on the competition? I bet you weren't even endearing about it. And yes, the New Directions runs high on divas and drama, it's what works for us... them." Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat, "It works for them."

Wes made a sympathetic noise, "It's okay to miss them Kurt, we all know that if you could have been on stage with them you would have been, and I'm sure they do too." He attempted to lighten the mood, "No, I was more dapper than endearing, it seemed to work, or maybe they were all too caught up in their drama to notice my surreptitious lingering.

"That must have been it, besides, they don't have the best track record with noticing when people are spying on them *Cough* Jesse St Douche *Cough*."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Probably safer that way."

"So, back to why I asked to speak to you, I don't want you thinking the Council has any issue with you, you just transferred in at the wrong time. Besides, we apparently shouldn't have left Blaine in charge of making sure you got settled in, he took the opportunity to sabotage the competition. Come see me, David or Thad and we'll make sure you know everything you need to know. You're going to be a great addition to the Warblers, and we're happy to have you."

Kurt had gone a fascinating shade of pink at the praise, and stammered out a "Thank you, that means a lot to me." before turning and heading towards his Navigator, Wes following after him.

"One more thing"

"Yes, Wesley?"

Wes stepped forward and enfolded Kurt in a friendly hug, feeling the other boy tense momentarily before relaxing.

"If you ever just need someone to talk to, about Dalton, the Warblers, or Blaine, my door is always open."

"Thank you Wes, I'll take you up on that, see you on Monday."

With a mildly flirtatious wink, Kurt unlocked his gorgeous car and slid gracefully inside, wriggling in his seat to get comfortable, the engine started, and Kurt waved at Wes as he headed out of the Dalton parking lot.

Wes was left with one thought, Kurt's had felt really good pressed against him in the hug, and he had a really nice ass.

AN: Okay, still don't know where the prompt came from, but apparently it wanted Kures friendship fluff with some pre-slash at the end, and I'm not sure it ended in the same place it started.

If you loved it, hated it, let me know.


	4. Grab A Partner Take It Down

**AN: Okay, this one is the result of a spooky iPod shuffling, both the Britney and Glee cast versions of 'Me Against The Music' popped up one after the other, and I took it as a sign to write this prompt.**

**My first attempt at a more 'mainstream' ship, so be gentle with it.**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 4: Grab A Partner Take It Down (Britney/Brittany)

It was the day after their joint dentist appointment, and the accompanying Britney Spears fantasy, that Brittany had come to Santana with what she called, with what Santana felt was unnecessary, Kurt-inspired melodrama, ... The Plan. (and yes apparently the significant pause was required.)

... The Plan was apparently based around their Britney fantasy; Britt had noticed that their fellow Glee clubbers had shown up as bit players and backing dancers in the fantasy, and that fantasy Puck and Kurt had been acting in a decidedly flirtatious manner, even Santana could not deny that that shit was _hot_.

Santana knew Puck better than just about anyone else, and no matter how hard he tried to portray the image of the straighter than straight stud, leaving a trail of satisfied cougars and impregnated cheerleaders in his wake; she knew that it was just that, and image. If anyone embodied the concept of 'pansexual', it was Noah Puckerman. She had heard all about the locker room showers threesome with April Rhodes and Matt Rutherford, Blondy McBooze had confided to Santana that Puck had gotten really into it, making out with Matt and grabbing onto his hips for leverage while they double-teamed April.

It wouldn't take much to get Puck to notice Kurt in a sexual way, hell, knowing Kurt he'd probably do half the work himself. Puck had definitely sat up and took notice the day Kurt wore a corset to school in sophomore year, so all it would take was Britt planting a few risque wardrobe ideas in Kurt's head and Puck would be bound to take an interest.

The sticking point would be Kurt himself; after all the bullshit Puck had pulled on him since freshman year, middle school even, he was unlikely to just fall into Puck's arms, or into his bed. Santana was of the opinion that all of it, dumpster dives, pee balloons, patio furniture roofing, was all just a seriously messed up version of pulling pigtails, which would totally fit Puck's stage of emotional development. He couldn't accept wanting to bend Kurt over the nearest desk and screw him into oblivion, so he tormented the kid for being open and accepting of who he was instead.

And so, on to Britt's Plan. Britt would work on Kurt, getting him more comfortable around Puck and getting him to wear clothes that would pull Puck in, while she would work on Puck, convince him that he wanted Kurt, that if he put the effort in, he could _have _Kurt. It was simple, but brilliant, just like Britt; what was more, it would be _fun_.

...

Brittany liked hanging out with her baby-hands dolphin ex-boyfriend; he was always nice to her, never called her names, and he helped her pick out outfits that made Sanny very excited, he also gave the best facials, though he had asked her never to say that when there were other people around. She didn't understand why, her skin had never been so soft and smooth before he had started her weekly spa sessions, and Sanny always laughed when she talked about her dolphin giving her facials, so it couldn't be a bad thing.

She had raided her dolphin's closet to see if he had anything that would work for ... The Plan, and had found some promising pieces, including a man-skirt thing that would totally show off his legs, and would definitely make Puck interested. Dolphin had kept up a steady stream of chatter about Glee, and how unfair it was that Mr Schue wouldn't even consider doing Britney, he had even apologised for snapping at her, saying he was just frustrated.

The Cheerio had considered relieving his frustration herself, but 1) that hadn't worked when they were dating and b)Sanny wouldn't be happy, and Brittany didn't like making Sanny unhappy. So instead she started telling her dolphin all about what various guys were like in bed, and she got a major reaction when she was describing Puck's prowess, especially when she pulled out her phone to show off the pictures she had taken when Sanny had tied Puck up and gagged him, Puck had gotten really hard that day, and he had cum loads and loads.

She noticed her dolphin going very red as she continued talking, and she could definitely see the boner in his skinny jeans. It wasn't long before her dolphin had to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he looked embarrassed, and his boner was gone.

She considered it a major success when she convinced her dolphin to wear the man-skirt to school the next day, and she had planted the idea of Puck in his head. She only hoped Sanny was having as much fun with ... The Plan as she was.

...

Santana always liked knowing things that other people didn't, but knowing something that _Puck _didn't know, that gave her a lovely tingly sensation. She knew it had to show on her face, because Puck looked freaked out when she showed up at his door.

"Lopez? The hell you doing here you psychotic bitch?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who's here to do you a favour, Puckerman?"

"You haven't done me any favours since before you dumped me cause of my credit rating, and our last 'conversation' ended with you threatening to cut my balls off and wear them as earrings. Forgive me if I'm a little suspicious"

Santana simply smirked at him, content to wait. Puck wasn't big on patience, he would crack first and she would make him beg her to tell him what was going on. She shivered at the thought, making Puck debase himself was always delicious. (Just because she was trying to hook Puck up with Kurt didn't mean she couldn't have some fun first)

Puck broke sooner than she had expected, "Alright Lopez, I'll bite, what's going on?"

"It's simple really, Britt's worried about Kurt, says he's wound too tight, I figured you were the perfect candidate to deal with that."

"Hummel? I know it doesn't look like it sometimes, but he's a _dude_ Lopez, I'm not gay."

"You think I don't know that? But you're sure as hell not straight, I heard all about you, Rutherford and Floozie Boozie in the showers, April has a big mouth."

Puck smiled nostalgically, "Yeah."

"So... you can't tell me you've _never _thought about Kurt. Even I have, and even if he weren't gayer than the flowers in springtime he's still not my type."

"Alright, so what if I have, it's never gonna happen, the only guy who ever had a chance of getting in Hummel's skinnies was Hudson, and he screwed that up but good. Hummel's never gonna look at me after the crap I pulled, and I don't blame him."

"So you screwed up, so what? All guys go through the pulling pigtails stage, though they usually grow out of it well before high school. Besides, Finnocence pulled that crap too, and Kurt still followed him around making big shiny eyes at him, all it took was Hudson standing up for him once in a while and holding his coat while you dumpstered him to get Kurt interested, I'm sure you can do better."

"And even if he does decide that I'm not that guy anymore, I'm a sex shark, there's no way he's gonna put out any time soon, and if I went elsewhere he'd put Puckzilla out of commision for good with that kicking leg of his."

"Sure, he's a bitchy ice princess, but he's also a teenage boy, he's just gotta be horny as hell, and he's got no outlet bar his own hand, you get him off, and he'll be hooked. Besides, he_ is _gay, everyone says gay guys give better blowjobs."

Santana left Puck considering this as she sauntered away. Time to meet up with Britt and see how she was getting on with her side of ... The Plan.

...

Everything was going according to ... The Plan; Kurt's leggings, man-skirt and bitch boots had Puck drooling, and every time Kurt glanced at Puck his eyes seemed magnetically drawn to Puck's crotch while he flushed progressively redder.

The defining moment however was when Kurt lost it and yelled at Mr Schue about the whole Britney thing, everyone else was staring open-mouthed or with smug smiles on their faces, but Puck's eyes were lust-darkened, and Santana could see Puckzilla was definitely standing to attention.

Kurt's man-skirt swirled as he stormed out of the room, and Puck's eyes snapped to his ass as the skirt flipped up. Puck had always had a thing for badasses, see Santana and, to a lesser extent, Quinn, for examples, and right then Kurt Hummel was incredibly badass. It took less than a second for Puck to decide that they were gonna get nothing done in Glee that day, everyone was too much in shock from Kurt bitching out Schue.

Without a word to anyone, Puck stood and strode out the door after Kurt.

...

Kurt had rarely felt as enraged as he was right then. Mr Schue was such a hypocrite, if they could push the boundaries with Lady Gaga, then what was wrong with a little Britney? As much as he hated to admit it, if he hadn't spent so much of Glee staring at Puck, and thus been almost painfully turned on, he might not have lost his temper with Mr Schue.

He heard the choir room door bang open behind him, and assumed it was Mr Schue come to escort him to Principal Figgin's office and complain about him, never mind that Rachel and Finn could probably murder the entire rest of the club and Schuester would simply pat them on the head and hand them the sheet music to a Journey number.

He slowed to let the teacher catch up to him, and was stunned when he felt a warm presence at his back moments before a muscled arm wrapped around him.

"Hey babe."

"Puck? What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

"Don't try that shit with me Hummel, I know you've spent all Glee staring at my dick, and I'll tell you something else, I liked it."

Kurt was gobsmacked, pale pink suffusing his cheeks as Puck rubbed his hardon up and down the crack of Kurt's ass, one big hand reaching round to palm Kurt's crotch. Kurt couldn't stifle his moan at being touched that way for the first time, and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck as Puck leaned in to hiss in his ear.

"That's it Hummel, fuck but you make the hottest noises. Anyone ever touch you like this before?"

"N-n-n-no." Kurt managed to stammer out.

"Then what say we go somewhere a little more private so I can make it good." Puck punctuated this statement by kissing the back of Kurt's neck, sucking a hicky into the pale skin.

"O-ok"

Puck steered Kurt to the nearest supply closet, jimmying the door open and making sure it wasn't otherwise occupied, Puck dragged Kurt in with him and shut the door, pressing Kurt up against the wall while fumbling for the light switch, attaching his lips to Kurt's with the perfect mix of passion and gentleness.

Puck's lips moved against Kurt's softly, letting Kurt get used to the sensation, Puck's rough, chapped lips so different from Brittany's soft, root beer-scented ones. Puck ground his hips forward, his erection rubbing up against Kurt's, causing the slight boy to moan. Puck took advantage of this to shove his tongue into Kurt's mouth, memorising the taste that was all Kurt as he explored the younger boys mouth. After a momentary pause, Kurt's tongue slid into Puck's mouth, their tongues brushing wetly past each other, making both shudder.

With a flex of his arms, Puck lifted Kurt, and the slender boys defined legs wrapped around Puck's waist as he ground his aching hardon against Kurt's ass, desperate for relief. The two boys rutted against each other for long minutes. Kurt was the first to reach his climax, moaning Puck's name in a way that would make a porn star blush as he shot his load in his $150 skinny jeans. That moan was all it took to send Puck over the edge, he bit down gently on Kurt's neck to muffle the noises he was making as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before, slumping forward so that they were both leaning against the wall, Kurt's legs still around Puck.

Puck's greater experience meant that he recovered first, gently unwrapping Kurt from around him and lowering the countertenor to stand on his own two feet again. Kurt was staring at the ground, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, and Puck shook his head and gently tilted Kurt's chin up to look into his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What was this? Was it just a one-time thing cause you were horny?"

"Babe, it can be whatever you want it to be. That was hot as hell, and I would do it again any time."

Kurt gently reached out and took Puck's hand.

"For now, walk me to Figgin's office, Mr Schue's probably having a heart attack cause I'm not there."

"And after that?"

"That depends on how good you are next time, _stud_."

**AN: So yeah, first attempt at a mainstream pairing, and first attempt at more explicit smut. **

**Reviews are always appreciated, constructive criticism is wonderful, flames will be used to torture Blaine.**


	5. Don't You Want Me

**AN: This one goes out to Pixieguitarbook46, who has become this fic's cheerleader. I asked what ep she wanted the next prompt to be from, and she picked Blame It On The Alcohol, so I looked at my list of prompts and figured now was as good a time as any to write my first threesome. **

**Props also to Geniatheparadox, who is awesome and a smut queen and is generous with her endless encouragement of other people's writing. Go read everything she's written... like now.**

**explicit M/M, M/M/M implied M/F and F/F smut I'm going to the special hell.**

**Without further ado:**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 5: Don't You Want Me (Blame It On The Alcohol)

It had all started with that stupid game of spin the bottle. Kurt was forced to reflect that expecting anything good to have come from the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' had probably been uncharacteristically optimistic of him, but even he could not have forseen this result.

This result being that Rachel and Blaine were currently attached at the mouth, for the second time, Blaine having taken his turn and landed on Rachel. Even as the rest of the club watched they rolled out of the circle without their lips ever breaking contact, ending up with Blaine laid flat on his back, Rachel straddling him as they sucked face.

His distraction over watching the clinch between his former crush and his former frenemy caused Kurt to miss a significant look being exchanged between Puck and Santana, the latter of whom reached out and tapped his knee. "Hummel, it's your turn." Kurt turned his head to face the Latina, fighting nervousness at the almost predatory expression on her face. "I don't know if that would be a good idea Santana, no offense to Britt, but I have no intention of ever kissing another girl."

"Who said anything about a girl Hummel? We're all big boys and girls here, if you land on a guy, they gotta pucker up." "Except me," Finn interjected, "we're brothers now." "Fine, except Frankenteen then, but no-one else here has any excuse. You've got pretty much a 50/50 chance of gettin some action with one of the fine boys in our club, you gonna pass that up?" This was spoken with a leer that was, frankly, terrifying.

Nervously, Kurt reached out and placed his hand on the bottle, screwing up his courage, he gave his twist of his wrist, setting the bottle in motion. It span through several revolutions before coming to a halt pointing at Finn. Kurt shook his head immediately, reaching out to give another spin, putting more force into it before, sending the bottle spinning faster than anyone else so far. Inwardly Kurt was praying it landed on Tina or Mercedes; it would be all kinds of awkward if it landed on one of the guys, and Zizes or Santana would probably break him. He'd already kissed Britt, and Quinn was with Finn, his (step)brother wouldn't take kindly to him kissing the girl who had cheated on him last year.

When the bottle came to a stop this time, Kurt closed his eyes and fought down an immediate urge to flee the basement, the bottle was pointing at Artie. Kurt wasn't afraid of Artie the way he would have been had the bottle landed on Puck, but landing on a straight guy was still awkward. Or maybe not, Artie was grinning at Kurt and crooking his finger. "Get over here Kurt, I wanna see if Britt's been telling me the truth about your skillz."

Nervously, expecting to be laughed at every inch of the way, Kurt crawled across the circle until he was in front of Artie's wheelchair, for once having to look up into the other boy's face. Artie reached down, and Kurt fought to contain the flinch that hands moving toward his face inspired in him; Artie's hands gently cupped his cheeks, urging Kurt up onto his knees as Artie leaned forward in his chair. Looking into his friends' (beautiful) blue eyes, Kurt was surprised to see a glimmer of arousal as those eyes locked onto Kurt's lips.

Artie's lips gently pressed against Kurt's own, the more experienced of the two gently massaging his mouth over his friend's, letting Kurt get used to the sensation before Artie's lips parted and his tongue licked the line of Kurt's mouth, silently seeking admittance. Kurt froze for a long moment before deciding screw it, and parting his lips, getting a moan of approval from Artie as he licked into Kurt's mouth, tongues sliding together in a slick, hot, and surprisingly erotic dance. They stayed locked together until oxygen became an issue, breaking apart with a gasp, both of their cheeks flushed with pleasure, chest's heaving from the exertion.

"That was all kinds of hot." Mercedes was fanning herself with her hand, and Kurt would have thought her joking if not for the smouldering darkness in her eyes, her arousal was reflected in the eyes of every girl save the still very much occupied Rachel. "I like that my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend get on well, " Brittany said with a slightly spacy smile, "maybe we can have a threesome sometime." Kurt fought the urge to choke at that, instead looking up at Artie again to see his reaction. The bespectacled boy was smiling, his eyes dark with arousal, "Britt was definitely telling the truth, one hell of a kisser." The wheelchair-bound gleek leaned down and took his turn spinning the bottle as Kurt melted back into the circle.

...scene break...

The party was winding down; after their duet, Blaine and Rachel had disappeared rapidly upstairs, their destination something Kurt would prefer not to think on. Tina and MIke were spooning in a sleeping bag on the floor, sound asleep. Mercedes had passed out on the couch. Puck and Lauren were over in the corner, and Kurt did not want to know what was going down over there. Finn had left a few minutes ago to take Quinn home so that her mom wouldn't worry, with a promise to come back for Kurt. Sam and Kurt had gone upstairs for water, leaving Brittany, Santana and Artie in the basement, Santana and Artie had been performing a rousing a capella rendition of Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie', while Brittany danced around them.

Even as Sam and Kurt walked into the Berry's kitchen, the singing from the basement stopped, but neither boy really thought anything of it as they searched through cupboards and cabinets for (preferably plastic) cups or glasses they could fill with water and take downstairs to their still conscious gleemates.

Kurt had bent over to check a cupboard he swore he had seen Rachel getting glasses out of the last time he had been over; straightening with a sound of triumph, he turned to find Sam's eyes locked on his lower body. The (bottle) blond noticed Kurt's inquisitive gaze and blushed, one hand coming up to ruffle his dyed locks in a clearly nervous gesture. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "Then why were you staring at my ass Sam, and don't call me dude." Sam's face looked sheepish as he responded, "I've always been more an ass than a boob man, and guy or not, you've got a magnificent ass."

Kurt flushed brilliantly red, reaching out a hand to steady himself on the kitchen counter as he went momentarily lightheaded as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face. He mechanically walked over to the sink, filling two cups with water, "as normal and not at all insane as this conversation has been Sam, I think I'm gonna head back down and take Artie his water." The blond looked like his was pouting for a moment, before he simply nodded, and moved to fill his own cup.

Walking back down the stairs into the basement, Kurt heard moaning, and almost turned straight back around. Some strange instinct kept him moving however, and as he turned fully into the room, he saw the source of the moaning. Brittany and Santana were on the Berry's little stage, both basically naked, lips locked, and bodies gliding sinuously around one another. Artie's wheelchair was parked near the stage, and the boy seemed to be watching the show. When he heard Kurt however, he turned his head, and Kurt was shocked by the pain in his expression.

"You really like her don't you?" Artie smiled wryly, "Yeah, I really like her, thought she liked me too." "She does like you Artie, but she's been in love with Santana for years." The other boy just nodded, "yeah." Kurt took another step towards his friend, proffering the cup in his hand. Artie just shook his head, his hand coming up, showing Kurt the bottle he had been nursing all night, "I'm good thanks."

Kurt just sighed, looking around for somewhere to sit, Mercedes was passed out on one of the couches, and the other had booze spilled all over it, he was almost resigned to sitting on the floor, designer wear or no, when Artie patted his lap. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy, and received a smile in return. He gingerly walked over and seated himself, sideways across Artie in the chair, one of the other's arms round his waist.

They sat in companiable silence for a couple of minutes, both trying to ignore the noises drifting from the stage, before Artie leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I meant what I said earlier, you are a damn fine kisser." His sentence was punctuated by his tongue tracing the shell of Kurt's ear, the hand round his waist dropping down to squeeze his ass.

Kurt moaned from the sensations, his head turning, seeking Artie's mouth. The other boy responded enthusiastically, their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt could feel himself getting hard, and could feel an answering hardness pressing against him. He ground down, getting a groan and a muttered "Fuck, Kurt!" from Artie. Shifting so he was straddling his friend in the wheelchair, Kurt began to rut against him in earnest.

Both boys were so caught up in their pleasure that they didn't notice Santana and Brittany passing out on stage, and they certainly didn't notice Sam coming back down the stairs, or his look of shock and arousal when he caught sight of the two of them. They did notice however, when Sam plastered his chest to Kurt's back, rubbing his aching hardon against Kurt's ass. Sam's lips descended on the back of Kurt's neck, sucking a hicky onto the pale flesh as he ground against Kurt's ass.

Kurt broke his lips away from Artie's to pant out "Sam, what?" "Shit Kurt, you two have no idea how fucking hot you look together do you? Couldn't help myself." Artie gave a lecherous grin, "I'm enjoying the view of you two myself." Sam leaned around Kurt, plastering his lips to Artie's, before pulling back and kissing Kurt. "What are you two comfortable with?" "What are you?" Kurt asked archly. The blond laughed, "I went to an all-boys boarding school Kurt, we didn't have girls, if we wanted to get off we had to help each other out." _That _mental image made both Kurt and Artie moan loudly, Kurt rocking back and forth on Artie's lap, grinding his dick against Artie's before pressing his ass back onto Sam's hardon.

Artie pulled Kurt back down and kissed him thoroughly, "At this point, so long as I cum, I don't much care about anything else." Sam leaned forward and bit the lobe of Kurt's ear, "I _really _wanna fuck you, but only if you're okay with it." Feeling Kurt hesitate in his motions he continued "I've done it before, don't worry, I'll make it so good for you." Kurt swallowed nervously, his whispered response barely audible, "okay."

Sam pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them pool on the floor, leaving him in just his Spiderman boxers. Artie had likewise shed his shirt, and was working on unbuckling his belt, while Kurt just stood there looking lost. Sam gathered the slender boy in his arms and kissed him deeply, stepping back, his fingers worked at the complicated zips and buckles of Kurt's shirt, exposing flawless alabaster skin. With the shirt open, Sam ducked his head, letting his full lips close around one rosy nipple as his fingers tweaked the other. The contrasting sensations rung a surprisingly deep, throaty moan from the countertenor, and Kurt threw his head back as pleasure washed over him.

A muffled curse caused them both to turn and look at Artie, who had opened his pants and pulled his dick out through the front of his boxers, and was stroking himself lazily as he watched the beautiful pair in front of him. Kurt's eyes fixed on Artie's crotch, as he took in the sight of another guy's cock for the first time. Sam took advantage of this distraction to undo the fasteners of Kurt's tight-as-fuck pants, which he basically had to _peel_ down the brunette's toned legs. Both Sam and Artie groaned when they realised Kurt had been going commando, but he just smirked "What did you expect me to wear under pants this tight?"

Sam quickly pulled his boxers down, his impressive cock springing free from its confinement. He reached down and rifled through his pants pockets, pulling out a condom and a packet of lube, which he set off to one side for the moment. He moved towards Kurt, resting his hands on the slender boys hips, Kurt's head turning to meet Sam's lips, Sam grinding his hardon against Kurt's ass. Artie made a soft noise of pleasure as he watched the two before him, and Kurt turned to him with a smile, bending to pull the other into a filthy kiss, Sam leaned over to hiss into Kurt's ear, "Get on your hands and knees baby, I'm sure Artie would love your pretty mouth on his cock, and I'll get you ready." He lightly slapped Kurt's ass to emphasise what he meant by 'get you ready'.

Kurt nodded, sliding gracefully down, resting one hand on the armrest of Artie's wheelchair as the other wrapped around his friends' cock. Both groaned, Kurt from having another guy's cock in his hand for the first time, Artie at the feel of Kurt's soft, smooth hand wrapping around him. Kurt pulled his hand back to lick his palm, then returned it to Artie's shaft, stroking up and down, hand twisting just under the head. Artie briefly placed one of his own hands over Kurt's, encouraging the boy to stroke rougher and faster.

Sam took a moment to appreciate the sight, stroking his own cock, before dropping to hands and knees behind Kurt, he placed a hand on each cheek of Kurt's _epic_ ass, spreading them, revealing the pretty pink rosebud to his avaricious eyes. Noting that Kurt was as smooth and fresh-smelling here as everywhere else, Sam leaned forward and laved his tongue the entire length of Kurt's crack, causing the brunette to let out a moan as he pressed back against Sam's face. Taking the hint, Sam rolled his tongue and pressed gently against Kurt's tight pucker, letting the boy get accumstomed to the sensation.

Even as Sam was working to prepare Kurt's virgin hole, Artie gently reached down and stilled Kurt's hand. "I want your mouth Kurt." The countertenor looked up into Artie's gorgeous eyes, noting how lust-darkened they were, and pulled the other boys' head down for a quick kiss, before lowering himself to hands and knees, his head practically in Artie's lap. He ran his tongue up Artie's length, noting the heat and the earthy taste, before wrapping his lips around the head.

Artie moaned as heat wrapped around the head of his cock, fighting the urge to wind his fingers into chestnut hair and pull Kurt further down, he settled for verbal instructions, "Fuck Kurt, more, please fuck more." Kurt gurgled around Artie's dick, slowly sinking down the length until he gagged, pulling back he took a deep breath, then pressed forward again, he repeated this pattern until his nose was buried in Artie's pubes. Artie moaned at the feeling of Kurt's throat around the head of his dick, and looked down, meeting the desperate glasz eyes gazing up at him. Slowly, Kurt reached up and took Artie's hands, placing then on his head, and silently encouraging him to wind his fingers into perfectly coiffed hair.

As Artie took control, and began slowly to work Kurt's mouth back and forth on his dick, Sam's tongue was breaching the tight muscle of Kurt's hole. Giving Kurt a moment to get used to the sensation his tongue then began to fuck the tight hole; Sam moaning at the taste of _Kurt_. Reaching out blindly, he snagged the packet of lube from where he had deposited it earlier, ripping it open, he pulled his mouth away from Kurt's hole, noting the muffled whine of protest from the countertenor with a light smirk. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, working it between them to warm it, he then pressed his index finger to Kurt's hole, slowly working it past the still-tight ring of muscle, until it was buried in warmth. Fuck, if Kurt felt this good round his finger his dick was gonna be in heaven. Slowly, he thrust his finger in and out of Kurt's hole, while slicking another with lube. Pulling his index completely out, he pressed two fingers to Kurt this time, slowly sliding in. After a minute, Kurt pressed back, and taking the hint, Sam began to work his fingers in and out, scissoring and splaying to stretch the tight hole open.

Artie had never felt anything like it. Brittany had given him head several times, but damn if Kurt wasn't literally blowing her out of the water, he seemed to know exactly how to turn Artie on the most. Every time he pulled back up his length he sucked on the head, which was driving Artie wild, and his tongue was rubbing wonderfully on the underside of his shaft. Plus, Britt had never been able to take him all the way, but on every thrust his dick was in Kurt's throat, and he could feel the brunette's throat muscles squeezing round his head. He was careful not to fuck Kurt's throat, he didn't want to damage his voice after all. He moaned when Kurt pulled all the way off, then moaned for a different reason when Kurt began to mouth at his ball sack, his hand working Artie's spit-slick dick rapidly.

Sam had three fingers in Kurt's ass now, he scissored them repeatedly, and then, struck by an imp of mischief, pressed in and up, brushing the brunettes' prostate, starling a "Fuck" from the boy as pleasure shot through him. Sam reached with his free hand for the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth, he slid his fingers out of Kurt's hole, earning a moan of protest, and quickly slid the condom on his aching length, he gave himself a couple of quick strokes, applying the remaining lube, then pressed the head of his dick to Kurt's ring.

Kurt had never know he could feel pleasure like this, Artie's cock in his mouth had him drooling, he had to keep swallowing as his mouth flooded with saliva. He had never expected to be turned on like he was when Artie fisted his hands in Kurt's hair and took control, but fuck if it wasn't hot. Then there were Sam's ministrations, his tongue and fingers working Kurt open, and when he'd brushed Kurt's prostate he'd thought he was gonna cum right then. He had moaned when Sam slid his fingers free, leaving him empty, but had heard the condom wrapper opening, and was expecting it when something larger than fingers rubbed against his hole. He pressed back against the blunt head, and felt it slowly stretch his ring as Sam leaned forwards. There was a long, drawn-out burning sensation, then the thick head had passed the ring of muscle, and Sam paused to give Kurt a much needed chance to adjust.

Artie was looking at Sam's face, the other boy's cock had just started pressing into Kurt's ass, and Artie could see on his face that it already felt amazing. Sam's eyes opened, and he looked back, mouthing for Artie to distract Kurt. Artie smiled, his fingers tangling in chestnut hair, he directed Kurt's mouth to the head of his cock, slick with precum, and watched with fascination as Kurt lapped up the clear liquid, before wrapping his mouth round Artie's cock and sinking down. Artie used his grip to work Kurt's head up and down his cock at the perfect pace, not fast enought to get him off yet, but enough to keep him interested while Sam's dick opened Kurt up.

Sam was glad Artie was keeping Kurt's attention focused on his dick as he began to press forward, his length slowly sinking into Kurt's tight hole. He had been right, this _was_ heaven, he'd fucked girls and guys before, but none of them had felt like this, so tight and hot, Jesus, Kurt _burned_ round him. At this rate he wasn't gonna get all the way inside before he came. He squeezed the base of his cock to stave off orgasm, then resumed pressing his dick further into that tight heat. After what felt like an eternity, he felt his balls touch smooth skin, and looked down to see his entire length inside Kurt's hole, balls snug to the perfect porcelain skin of his ass. He stilled then, hands gently stroking the soft skin on Kurt's hips and thighs as he let the gorgeous boy adjust to the feeling of being filled, taken by another man.

For the first time, Artie blessed his chair, the added elevation giving him a _perfect_ view of where Sam's cock was buried in Kurt's ass, he could see the tight ring of muscle fluttering around the hard length that had sunk deep into Kurt, could see Sam's hips twitching as he fought the urge to just pound into what Artie was sure was tight, hot perfection. Artie untangled his fingers from Kurt's hair, sinking back into the chair, enjoying the dual stimulation of the mouth on his cock and the delicious view afforded his eyes.

Kurt pressed back against Sam, trying to silently urge the other boy to _move_, he appreciated how considerate Sam was being of his first time, but he _needed_ movement. He felt Sam take the hint, his dick slowly easing out of Kurt's tight channel until only the head was inside, then sliding back in. Sam did this several times while Kurt almost idly worked Artie's cock with my mouth, focussing on the sensation of being fucked. Then he felt Sam's hands tighten on his hips, and the blond began to increase the pace of his thrusts, Kurt had to pull off Artie's cock, his head thrown back as he moaned his pleasure for the world to hear. Sam felt so _good_, so _right_ inside him. Sam's balls slapping his ass as the blond fucked him, Sam shifting position, driving into him from a different angle to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. Sam's perfect chiselled chest flat against Kurt's back as he mouthed at Kurt's shoulder, raising hickys that would be impossible to explain away if his dad saw them.

The feeling of heat, of tightness, of perfection round his cock was almost more than Sam could take, it was like Kurt was made to take his cock. He was pounding into Kurt, marking hips with his fingers and neck and shoulders with his mouth, he looked up, saw Artie's cock disappearing between pouty, red lips, and groaned. Kurt was so fucking enthusiastic, he was fucking _worshipping _that cock, lavishing attention with lips, tongue, his whole mouth working to suck Artie's brains out through his dick. And even distracted by giving possibly the world's hottest blowjob, Kurt was still pressing back every time Sam thrust into him, aking sure that Sam's dick got as deep as possible, making sure Sam hit his prostate on every thrust. Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt Hummel was the hottest fuck _ever_. He couldn't give this up, not having experienced it. Fuck his 'girlfriend', fuck Kurt's gargler douchebag friend, fuck Finn and his homophobic bullshit, he was going to keep Kurt Hummel, he might have to share with Artie, but that was okay, he was sure Artie would wanna keep Kurt too, and they got on well, both being geeks _and_ gleeks.

He couldn't wait any longer, Artie had tried, he'd thought about all the things that usually helped him control himself, but even the image of Santana's (vagina) teeth waiting to bite his dick off for touching Britt couldn't stop it, "Fuck, Kurt, I'm gonna, gonna cum." He reached down, trying to pull Kurt off his dick, but Kurt just whined deep in his throat and kept up his movements, finally pulling back and sucking on the head of his dick, hard, and that was it, game over; he came so hard he thought he had seen the meaning of life for a moment, when he looked down, it was to see Kurt opening his mouth, and Artie groaned at the milky fluid gathering on the brunette's tongue. Kurt met his eyes, winked, then tilted his head back, and Artie watched as Kurt's throat bobbed. Fuck, Brittany never swallowed. He reached down and cupped Kurt's cheeks, trying to make it clear just how much Kurt meant to him.

Apparently, despite what the girls of the world would have you believe, cum didn't taste particularly bad, it was an unusual flavour to be sure, but not unpleasant. And the feeling of satisfaction at knowing that he had made Artie cum was overpowering, he had deliberately waited for Artie to come down from his high, made sure he could see his cum, before he swallowed, it had been glorious. Also glorious was the pleasure Sam was gifting him, his body thrummed with it, his dick was harder than he could ever remember and precum flowed freely, dripping down onto the Berry's carpet. Kurt could feel the building heat in his body, knew it wouldn't be long, he reached down and smeared his hand with precum for lubrication before wrapping a hand round his own length. He set a fast pace, driving himself ever nearer to the edge, the combination of his own ministrations and Sam's allowing him to reach a level of pleasure he never had before.

He had swallowed, he had fucking swallowed. And now he had a hand wrapped round his own dick, beating himself off as Sam fucked him. God fucking dammit, so hot. Sam knew it wouldn't be long, Kurt's ass was tight as fuck, and why hadn't he tried a virgin before? He had the awesome visual of Kurt swallowing Artie's cum and jacking himself off, and tight, burning heat round his dick, it wouldn't be long. Sam began to mutter into Kurt's ear, "So fucking hot, so tight, so good, so perfect. Gotta make you mine, mark you so everyone knows, me and Artie keep you all to ourselves, our perfect little cockwhore. Fuck, you were made for it, made to take cock. Made to take _my _cock. Can't give you up after this, fuck, say you'll be ours."

"Sam, Sam, fuck, Sam. Yours" Kurt groaned as he came, shooting his load all over his hand and the Berry's carpet. Meh, it was an ugly carpet anyway. He collapsed forwards as he came, the wave of pleasure causing his muscles to go limp. The change in posture allowed Sam to thrust harder and faster than before, and the blond took full advantage, clearly building towards his own climax as he pounded Kurt's pliant body.

Sam groaned as he _felt_ Kurt cum, he didn't need the verbal or aural stimulation, (though that was nice)Kurt's already tight ass had clenched round his dick, squeezing so hard he thought it would just snap off, then Kurt sank forwards, body going limp and pliable, and Sam lost it, he needed to cum. He pounded into Kurt like he never had with any of his partners before. He could feel the tightening sensation in his balls, and let his body collapse on top of Kurt, making short thrusts into Kurt's hole as he came for what felt like forever, his hips kept moving, every little thrust causing Kurt's ass to squeeze down, milking his cock and balls dry. He continued to thrust even after his (epicly awesome) orgasm had ended, Kurt just felt so _good_ he didn't wanna pull out. Finally Kurt gave a whimper from overstimulation and Sam gripped the base of his cock to hold the condom in place as he gently pulled out. And fuck, that was a _lot_ of cum.

Kurt felt sudden emptiness as Sam pulled out. His ass spasmed gently, as though it had grown accustomed to being filled and didn't appreciate the loss. He turned his head to see Sam sit back on his haunches, and ease the cum-filled condom off his cock. He tied it off, then walked over to deposit it in the trash. Sam then walked back over, sat down beside Kurt, and pulled him into an embrace, their sweat-slick bodies fitting perfectly. Artie grinned down at them, and Kurt reached up to link his fingers with his friends. Turning his head, Kurt addressed Sam, "Thank you, thank you for making my first time something amazing and unforgettable." "You're thanking me? That was the must unbelievable experience of my life, I should be thanking you." Kurt somehow summoned up the energy to smirk, "Do it again as soon, and as often as possible, and I think we'll be about even."

Artie suddenly leaned down, "What about me yo? You're not gonna leave me out in the cold are ya?" Kurt quietly spoke up, "What about Britt?" "You were right, she'll never love me the way she does Santana, and everyone except Santana can see the feelings are mutual." "I don't know about Sam, but you'll always be welcome for me Artie." Sam smiled broadly, "Watching you two together was fucking hot, I'm perfectly happy to share."

Sam and Kurt sat up on their knees, and the three boys came together in filthy, open-mouthed three-way kiss. Kurt finally having to pull away, "We should get dressed, Finn will be back to pick me up soon."

A strangled noise came from the stairway. All three turning quickly to see the Frankenteen stood there, hands down his pants, pants with a large and obvious wet patch on the front. "Um, hey dudes." Finn ventured, "I'll just wait upstairs, Kurt, whenever your ready to go, I'll be waiting, ohgod, I mean, waiting to give you a ride, I mean, a lift home." A furiously blushing Finn bolted back upstairs, leaving a laughing threesome behind. Seeing the glint in Kurt's eyes Sam just smiled, "Maybe next time baby." Kurt flushed and slapped his chiselled chest as Artie roared with laughter.

Kurt took it all back, coming to the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck extravaganza was the best idea he'd ever had.

**AN: Okay, so I've decided to call this pairing Heartie, and they're my new OT3.**

**I have no idea where some of the smut came from, I think I hijacked Geniatheparadox's smut muse, sorry hun.**

**Anyways, anyone who has a particular episode they'd like to see me fill a prompt from next, drop me a message. As the smut queen says, ask and ye shall receive.**


	6. Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious

**AN: This one is for gleefulmusings, who expressed a desire for this pairing based on the number of delicious lips involved, and who am I to turn down such a desire? I worked it into a prompt I was working on. **

**Ask and ye shall receive.**

**m/m and m/m/m smut, cybersex, voyeurism, Back to Special Hell I go.**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 6: Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious (A Very Glee Christmas)

Kurt Hummel sank onto his bed with a quiet sigh. He had just finished the long commute home from Dalton Academy, and had not expected to come home to a dark, cold, empty house on Christmas Eve. According to the note left on the kitchen table, his dad and stepmother had scored last minute tickets to a show Carole really wanted to see in Columbus, and were staying overnight, returning early Christmas Morning. His new stepbrother, Finn, had passed him on the way through the door, shouting "Going to Mr Schue's!" as he left.

A quick text to Mercedes revealed that _Coach Sylvester_ had arranged for all the members of the New Directions to descend upon Mr Schuester's apartment to provide some Christmas cheer, since 'no-one should be alone on Christmas Eve.' A charming sentiment that somehow neglected to consider the fact that with Finn gone, _he _was alone on Christmas Eve. It hurt, but not so much as the fact that no-one had thought to invite him along, not Finn, not Mercedes, not even Rachel; and despite the fact that Mr Schue had thought of him when it came to present shopping, Finn had been gone long enough for the rest of the club to be aware that Kurt was home, yet he hadn't received a call or a text inviting him to join the festivities.

Still, at least his enforced solitude gave him the opportunity to reflect on what he'd learned that day. After Mr Schue's flying visit to Dalton, Kurt had been surprised to be approached by Wes and David, who had asked for a moment of his time. When Mr Schue had arrived at Dalton they'd recognised him from Sectionals and offered to guide him to where Kurt was most likely to be. Apparently they'd all three caught the tail end of 'Baby it's Cold Outside', and the two Council members felt they needed to pass on some information regarding Blaine.

The Warbler's lead soloist apparently had quite the reputation around Dalton and the greater Westerville area as an unrepentant flirt, a reputation he had concealed from Kurt. Blaine adored attention, and had discovered that flirtation was a great way to get attention focused on him. Kurt was not the first Warbler Blaine had sung flirty little duets with, nor blatantly eye-fucked while singing songs like 'Teenage Dream'. Indeed, Blaine had plied his charms upon _every_ single Warbler at some point since transferring to Dalton.

Kurt was, however, the first openly _gay_ guy Blaine had flirted with, and the older boys had wanted to warn Kurt before he got in too deep, convinced himself that Blaine was in love with him, or that he loved Blaine. Kurt sighed, apparently he had a gift for manufacturing affection towards himself, first Finn and now Blaine, it was enough to make a small-town gay give up on love altogether, especially since the only genuine interest he'd ever had directed at him came in the form of Dave Karofsky, here he manfully repressed a shudder.

Kurt sat up, and reached down to pick up his laptop, eager for anything to distract him from the turn his thoughts had taken. The computer hummed to life at his command, and he absently opened Skype while pulling up his web browser, checking up on designer items he was watching on eBay. He had just opened his Facebook homepage, and was reading through status updates, mostly from New Directions about Mr Schue, when a chiming noise indicated an incoming call request. He closed his web browser, as Facebook was not improving his mood, and pulled up Skype.

To his surprise, the call invite came from New Directions other lost lamb, Matt Rutherford, whose family had moved to Texas at the start of the school year. He hurriedly clicked accept, and smiled as the face of his old gleemate filled his laptop's screen, an answering smile curving the other boys full lips.

"Hey, Kurt! Happy Holidays!" Matt's smooth baritone voice filled the room. "Happy Holidays Matt, how're things in Texas?" "A damn sight warmer than in Ohio, I'll tell you that." Matt was chuckling as he spoke, "One thing I don't miss about Ohio is the weather." Kurt sighed at this, he was practically cold-blooded, and the Ohio winter necessitated layering to what even he considered an absurd degree. "I am so jealous right now, I can't even begin to express it." Kurt playfully narrowed his eyes and mock-glared at his laughing friend.

"None of us have heard from you in forever Matt, we thought you'd forgotten about us." Matt looked mortally offended by this, and pouted at Kurt, "I could never forget you guys, and I have been texting with Mike, like, all the time, I guess he just didn't pass things on. He did pass on all the news from you guys, sorry you had to transfer, if I were there I would have totally beaten Karofsky down." Kurt sniffed, and wiped his eyes, "Thank you for the sentiments, but I don't like people getting hurt over me, Karofsky is not worth anyone getting sent to juvie."

Matt just nodded as though he understood, "What are you doing at home anyway, Kurt? Mike texted me that they were all getting together at Mr Schue's place to spread some Christmas cheer." Kurt's expression turned momentarily bitter, "Oh, they are, as I found out when Finn dashed past me out the door when I got home. It seems I wasn't considered a member of the club anymore, I didn't get an invitation." Matt's dark eyes flashed at this, "So your dad and Finn's mom just let Finn go along and leave you at home?" "They're in Columbus watching a show, I doubt Finn remembered to ring and ask permission to go to Mr Schue's himself, never mind worrying about me."

Here Matt's expression darkened, "So you're telling me they all went to Mr Schue's so he wouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve, and none of them thought about how they'd be leaving you alone instead?" "That's about the size and shape of things, yes." Matt actually growled at the other end of their conversation, and Kurt fought to suppress the shudder of arousal the sound triggered in him. The former Titan shook his head as though to clear it of unpleasant thoughts, "I'm on my own at the moment too, my dad took my mom out for their traditional Christmas Eve romantic dinner, so if you don't mind, we could keep each other company?"

"That's the best offer I've had all day, found out today that the guy I was interested in, and who I thought was interested in me, was just a flirt. As in flirts with literally everyone." "That sucks Kurt, and not even in the good way" Matt winked at the suddenly flabbergasted countertenor, who was blushing brilliantly. "Matt!" "What? If I can't make that joke to a gay guy, who can I make it too?" "I'm not used to straight jocks making jokes with me at all, more likely I'd be the punchline to jokes." Matt looked solemn for a moment, "I was never that guy, me and Mike avoided all that crap. Besides" and here a twinkle lit his eye "who the hell said I was straight?"

Kurt's jaw dropped unattractively for a second, before snapping shut with an almost audible click, "I seem to recall you dating Santana, she's not the bearding type." Matt just pouted at him, "Bisexuality is not just a buzzword Kurt, I know the whole club heard about my threesome with April and Puck." "I think that was the day I proclaimed my love for cartoon deer before puking all over Miss Pilsbury's shoes, I don't remember anything anyone told me that day. So please, elaborate on this threesome which includes Puckerman."

"I doubt you're interested in the details of what went down with April," and here Matt had to stop and laugh at the disgust that flashed across Kurt's face at the thought of 'lady parts'. "but I suppose I could talk you through what happened with Puck." Kurt fought to restrain an eager nod at the thought of this, but obviously failed judging by Matt's laugh. "If you're gonna be jerking off while I'm talking, at least move the camera so I can watch." Matt grinned. Kurt blushed, then surprised Matt by putting his laptop down on the bedside table. He then raised a challenging eyebrow at the screen, "If we're doing this I'd best not be the only one getting naked Matthew."

Matt blinked at him for a second, then jumped up, pulling his shirt over his head, displaying a toned six pack that Kurt longed to run his tongue over. He responded by slipping off his Dalton blazer and hanging it up, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off, leaving his tie on. He turned to face the laptop, heart stopping for a moment at the sight he saw, Matt was sat in chair in front of his computer, naked, semi-erect, and slowly stroking himself to full hardness. Kurt gawked for a long second, seeing another guy's cock for the first time, then slowly, with shaking hands, unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them off, folding them neatly before draping them over the back of a chair. Matt groaned, loudly, when he saw what Kurt was wearing underneath, a lacy black thong that was tented at the front from his hardon.

"Fuck Kurt, you walk round your fancy private school wearing those all day?" "With how dull and shapeless the uniform is I need something to make me feel attractive, even if I'm the only one who knows about it." Kurt reached down, slid a finger in one side of his thong, and with a quick jerk, tore the fabric from his body. At the other end of the web connection, Matt drew in a breath at the sight of the porcelain skin revealed to his view, and had to squeeze the base of his cock not to cum too soon.

Kurt's skin was a flawless milky white, toned and smooth, not a body hair in sight, and not an ounce of fat on his bones. Pure lean, toned perfection. He turned on the spot, and Matt started drooling as his ass came in to view, tight and sweet, a round, full bubble butt that he just wanted to sink his teeth into. As Kurt's revolution continued Matt caught sight of his cock, much larger than you'd expect on such a lean frame, uncut, with a rosy pink head that was already glistening with precum.

He crossed to his bed and reclined comfortably, gaze fixed on the laptop screen as he stroked himself, he raised an eyebrow at Matt, and the jock grinned, standing up and giving a twirl. Kurt's eyes drank in the muscles, bulging under taut skin, the ripped abdominals, and proof that the stereotype about black men was _completely _accurate. His mouth watered as Matt sat down again, taking himself in hand, Matt opened his mouth to spill out filthy commentary about his liason with Puck when they both froze at a tapping noise.

Kurt slowly lifted his head to the basement window, and the blood drained from his face at the grinning face of Sam Evans pressed against the glass. The unnatural blonde's eyes were dark with arousal as he stared back, and when he was sure he had Kurt's attention, he squeezed his crotch obviously, and jerked his head towards the Hummel house's front door. Kurt stuttered a quick explanation to Matt and grabbed a robe, running upstairs. He unlocked, and opened the door, and Sam pushed his way inside, shutting the door behind himself and pressing Kurt against it. "Sam, what are you d-d-doing here?" "Finn said he'd left you on your own on Christmas Eve, and I didn't want to watch him flirting with Quinn in front of me, I came over to make sure you weren't lonely, and saw that you definitely weren't."

Kurt turned his head away, cheeks stained red from blushing. Sam gently cupped Kurt's cheeks, turning him back to look into Sam's eyes. "I was just going to walk away, but you were so hot I just couldn't." Sam slowly leaned down, giving Kurt time to pull away if he wanted, gently pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed against Sam's lips, finally experiencing a 'proper' first kiss. Sam's lips parted, and his tongue licked against Kurt's lips, silently asking; Kurt parted his lips, and Sam's experienced tongue licked into his mouth, Kurt's own tentative tongue slowly exploring Sam's mouth as Sam commited the taste of Kurt to memory.

"We should go downstairs" Kurt said as they pulled apart, and Sam nodded like an eager puppy. Kurt took the other boys hand and guided him down the stairs, shutting the door to the basement behind them. As they entered the laptop camera's field of view Matt's voice expressed relief that Kurt was alright. "Matt, this is Sam Evans, he transferred to McKinley at the start of the year and joined Glee Club. Sam, this is Matt Rutherford, he was in Glee with us all last year, but his parents moved them to Texas before school started."

Sam and Matt nodded at each other, eyes somewhat wary. Sam reached out and gently embraced Kurt from behind, pulling the brunette against his sculpted body. He raised an eyebrow at Matt, and gently planted a kiss in the back of Kurt's neck. Matt gave the blonde a searching look, then smiled slightly. Kurt, oblivious to the silent conversation, arched back into Sam's body, and allowed his robe to slip open, exposing his body once again. Sam's hands trailed down the flat plane of Kurt's stomach, and the blonde took a step away, quickly moving to shed his own clothes.

Both Kurt and Matt watched in appreciation as tan skin was revealed, the results of Sam's extreme workouts were obvious and gorgeous, and the countertenor couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch, soft, delicate hands tracing the blonde's perfect abs. Sam had a perfect bubble butt too, and his cock, while not as big as Matt's, was long and thick and definitely interested in proceedings. Sam and Kurt croosed the room to Kurt's bed, and Sam lay back, pulling Kurt down with him, their lips meetings in a sloppy, filthy kiss. A moan echoing through the room reminded them that they had an appreciative audience, and indeed Matt had one lube-slick hand on his cock, stroking himself, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen.

Sam gently rolled Kurt onto his back, kissing Kurt thoroughly before beginning to work his way down Kurt's body. His full, pouty lips sucking hickys onto Kurt's pale neck, before his mouth closed over one nipple and his fingers tweaked the other. He laved his tongue down Kurt's stomach, dipping into the pale boys naval, before he buried his face in Kurt's crotch, just inhaling the scent of _Kurt_. His hand came up to gently play with Kurt's balls as he gave one long lick up the length of the countertenor's cock, before his mouth wrapped around the head, and he sank down, taking almost the full length in one go, startling a shriek of pleasure out of Kurt.

The blonde had obviously done this before, and he was using all his talents to impart the maximum pleasure to Kurt, tongue constantly moving on his cock. Every time his lips slid up the length he sucked on the head, cheeks going hollow in an obscene way. He slid a finger into his mouth alongside the cock, getting it good and moist, before removing it and starting to tease Kurt's pink rosebud. Sam took a deep breath, then pressed down past his gag reflex, taking Kurt's cock all the way, feeling the head slide into his throat, he swallowed around the cock, causing Kurt to swear in pleasure, and took the opportunity to press his finger past the tight muscled ring of Kurt's ass into a tight heat like nothing he had ever imagined. He groaned as Kurt's ass just seemed to draw his finger in, it seemed like only seconds til he was stroking Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt's back to arch off the bed as heat thrummed through him.

Kurt's mind was racing from all the stimulation; he could look down, see Sam's blonde head bobbing in his lap, and feel the warm, wet, wonderful sensation of the blowjob he was receiving. He could concentrate on the finger that was fucking into his ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Or he could look up, at the laptop screen, see Matt, dark eyes fixed on them as he fisted his cock almost desperately. All this in addition to Sam's muffled moans, interspersed with humming, Matt's deep, resonant groaning, and his own breathy exclamations of delight. The three of them were writing a symphony of pleasure, and it wasn't long before he felt the climax approaching. He tried to pull Sam away in warning, but the blonde simply sucked harder; Kurt felt the familiar tightening in his balls seconds before Sam's finger pressed on his prostate hard, his back arched off the bed and he screamed his release to the world.

Sam's mouth flooded with Kurt's seed, and the blonde swallowed it down greedily, throat bobbing as he made sure not a drop of the precious nectar escaped. He gently stroked Kurt's prostate through the orgasm, milking every last drop out of the countertenor until Kurt collapsed back on the bed, shaking from the overwhelming force of his orgasm. Sam pulled off, sitting back on his haunches and smiling down at Kurt, and the brunette noticed that Sam looked almost painfully hard, cock shiny with precum. Kurt reached out and took another guy's cock in hand for the first time, giving a gentle squeeze before he began stroking up and down. Sam groaned, one of his hands landing on top of Kurt's, guiding the slender boy as to what he liked best.

Kurt quickly gained confidence, his grasp firming, strokes lengthening, and it didn't take long to bring Sam close to the edge, he'd been hard since first looking through the window. When Kurt leaned forward and began to trace Sam's abs with his tongue, that was it. Sam moaned Kurt's name as he came, leaning back against the headboard as his knees gave way. When he was able to focus he looked up at Kurt, to see the delicate boys face painted with streaks of cum, a trail from one cheek to the other bisected his mouth, and as Sam watched Kurt licked his lips, tasting Sam. Kurt held up his hands, also covered in cum, and Sam casually began to lick and suck them clean, causing Kurt's eyes to darken with lust.

Seeing Kurt's face streaked with cum was all it took to bring on Matt's orgasm, and the two boys on the bed watched as Matt's chest was covered in trails of cum, stark against his darker skin. He ran a finger through one, and brought it to his mouth to lick clean, eyes fixed on Kurt. Despite everything they had just done, the countertenor still blushed at this, and again as Sam leaned forward and began to lick the cum from his face. When he was finished, Sam pulled back, and turned to the camera.

"So, Matt, when do you think you'll be able to visit?"

**AN; I'm not sure on this one folks, but it's my last chance to post til Monday, stupid work.**

**Praise to DasherThePrancingDancer, who came up with a ship name for these three 'Hevansford', which is just adorable. Love you bb.**

**I intend to update on Monday, I have a special prompt in mind for Halloween, so watch this space.**


	7. Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

**AN: Happy Halloween! In honour of the holiday I just had to fill a Rocky Horror Glee Show prompt. Partially written while watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show for inspiration. Enjoy!**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 7: Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me (Rocky Horror Glee Show)

"And I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter."

Kurt's immediate reaction was to refuse; sure he was only being offered the role because he was gay, and none of the other guys in the club were likely to be willing to play a bisexual transvestite. He forcibly reined in this instinct, however. After the 'Defying Gravity' fiasco last year, Mr Schue hadn't made any serious attempts to give Kurt solos, so if the man was offering him a leading role, he had to seize the opportunity before it evaporated before his eyes.

"As long as you allow me to provide my own costume materials, I won't have public school budgeted products anywhere near my skin."

"Alright Kurt! Now Sam, I was hoping you could play the role of the creature."

"From the Black Lagoon?"

Kurt smiled at the adorable blonde's confusion, but the smile faded as Quinn turned to Sam,

"Rocky. He's the Frankenstein character but blonde. You'll kill the part, he's cute just like you."

Mr Schue devolved into a discussion of the lack of female roles at this point, and Kurt allowed himself to tune out of the choir room and begin planning his costume. He owned several pairs of heels, but would need to find a bustier, stockings and suspenders to match. His mom's old costume jewellery was still in the attic, and he was sure there would be a necklace that would be appropriate. He needed to make a visit to the mall; (such a hardship) hit up Hot Topic for the bustier and underclothes, while the costume shop should have the wig, and possibly even temporary tattoos. He would have to borrow makeup from Tina, she had some of everything, and in so many shades, he would be sure to find something that worked with his complexion.

With a start, he realised that Mr Schue had stood up, indicating that the 'rehearsal session' was over, and indeed, several members of the club were already headed for the door at speed. He took a second to pick up a cast list from Mr Schue,noting with approval that Mercedes had managed to talk the teacher into casting her as Riff Raff, whose vocals she would _kill_.

Kurt headed out to the parking lot with a spring in his step, any excuse to go to the mall worked for him, and, already strategising his route for maximum shopping in the minimum time, he climbed into his baby and fired her up, pulling out of the McKinley parking lot blasting Lady Gaga.

...

Kurt was in heaven, he had new clothes to try on, courtesy of his descending upon the mall with the fury of a thousand... furies. He was sure he saw one shop assistant cry. He had decided to go with all black, the movie might have favoured purple, but Kurt Hummel did not. Black bustier, black lace thong under black shorts, with lace fishnet stockings and suspenders. Turning to his shoe closet, he deliberated for a second, before pulling out a pair of matte black five-inch stilettos; they would look fabulous, and give him that extra touch of confidence. After Gaga week last year, he wouldn't have any trouble moving in them, and they added that bit of swagger you needed to pull off Frank-N-Furter convincingly.

He gathered the last few items from his vanity, draping his mother's pearl necklace round his neck, and settling the curly black wig on his head. He applied a light coat of powder on his cheeks, before carefully applying dark blue eyeliner and mascara. He finished the outfit with dark rouge lipstick, and applied a temporary heart tattoo to his right arm. He eyed himself in the mirror, before deciding he was satisfied with the ensemble, now to see how it moved, he had agreed with Mr Schuester that he would work out his own choreography for the Frank-N-Furter numbers, and he wanted to really wow with his moves as well as his voice. He swayed over to his sound system, setting the instrumental backing track for 'Sweet Transvestite' playing, and set himself to begin.

...

Mr Schuester was certifiable, Kurt decided. Their 'director' had decided that he was going to concentrate on Tina and Brittany today, getting the Columbias up to speed on the tap dancing they were required to do, and had told the rest of the group to go down to the auditorium and rehearse. Santana and Quinn had chosen to stay behind and go through their lines for Magenta, Mercedes joining them when they said they were going to practice harmonising for 'The Time Warp'. Mike had also opted to stay behind and watch Tina dance.

Kurt could hear Finn and Rachel practicing 'Dammit Janet' on the auditorium stage as Artie chimed in with 'Janet' at all the appropriate moments, but he was too busy gaping at Sam to pay much attention. The (dyed) Blonde and he were backstage, and Sam had muttered something about getting into character before calmly stripped off his shirt, revealing an absolutely gorgeous array of muscles. The jock had then blushed slightly, and suggested they work on the choreography for 'I Can Make You A Man'.

Kurt had raised an eyebrow at this, but had acquiesed a little nervously, wondering if Mr Schue had told Sam he had been working out his own choreography. The routine he had worked out for 'I Can Make You A Man' made the original look tame by comparison, and after all the furor surrounding the duets competition he was now wondering if he should have scaled it back, lest he make the jock uncomfortable.

Still, Sam had made the suggestion, he could (hopefully) deal with the consequences. Kurt strolled over to the boombox, thankful for his decision to wear skinnies to school today (they clung to every curve of his ass, showing it off to perfection), he queued up the backing music, and indicated to Sam that he should sit in the only chair.

As the piano trill introduced the start of the song Kurt sashayed over to stand in front of Sam. Singing the song under his breath he began to move, sinuously twining round the chair Sam was sat on, using the blonde as his own personal stripper pole, chucking Sam under his 'determined chin' at the appropriate moment. He leaned in to almost whisper the drawn out 'stea-e-e-e-e-eaaaam' into the blonde's ear with a seductive chuckle. When the song hit the line 'build up his chest, arms and legs' he allowed his hands to skim the scorching skin on those body parts; just enough to be noticed without going too far and freaking out the straight boy. Through the final verse he slowly advanced on the chair, climbing into Sam's lap as the song reached the ultimate crescendo, and stared into warm hazel-green eyes as he delivered the final line, "In just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-nnnnnnnnn" he topped the performance off with a truly malevolent laugh that made the blonde shudder beneath him.

As the music stopped Kurt climbed quickly off of Sam's lap before he stepped too far over the 'straight boy fellow glee member' boundaries. Sam just sat there, eyes glazed; risking a quick glance Kurt saw that the blonde's jeans were definitely fitting a little tighter around the crotch than they had been before the song had started, and a slight blush suffused his cheeks at the thought. As Sam's eyes cleared of their lustful haze however, Kurt took a few quick steps, making sure he had space to bolt if the blonde took offense to his choreography. To his relief however, despite blushing himself, Sam didn't seem upset, and simply smiled at him.

"Wow, that was some, um, intense dancing right there dude. If that's how it's gonna be I'm gonna have to talk to Ms Pilsbury about my costume, right now she's got like these skin-tight gold short-shorts that she said were made out of some lame fabric. " Kurt couldn't stifle a laugh at the way the blonde pronounced _lame_, but listened as he went on, "If I wear them then, well, you saw my 'reaction'" and here he gestured at his crotch, "and if that happens onstage wearing those things there's gonna be nothing left to the imagination." Kurt flushed a deeper red here, because he had definitely noticed the other boy's reaction to his dance, and it had certainly been _impressive_.

"If you want, I can have a look at the mall, see if I can find some" he shuddered "board shorts in gold."

"No man, it's okay, Ms Pilsbury's in charge of costuming, you don't need to go out of your way for me, though I will mention the board shorts idea, cause that still works for the character while being more modest."

Kurt nodded at the blonde, "That seems like it could work, well, unless you want to rehearse again you might try tracking Ms Pilsbury down now, she never leaves until Mr Schue does."

"Yeah, thanks man, good idea."

Sam departed without another word, shrugging his shirt back on as he went. Kurt sighed for a moment, before turning to leave himself, he had definitely done his share of rehearsing today, and deserved to leave a few minutes early, it wasn't like Mr Schue noticed anyway.

If he'd stayed for a moment longer, he would have heard a crash and a (mild) curse, as Rachel fell from her perch on Finn's shoulders, where she'd been using the added height to observe (read spy) on Kurt and Sam's rehearsal. Ignoring Finn's questions as to what was going on, she headed for the choir room, mind bubbling with ideas. This needed reinforcements, preferably Mercedes and (she shuddered) Santana.

...

Kurt couldn't help but be confused, Rachel had sent out a mass text the previous night announcing an unscheduled dress rehearsal without Mr Schue so that they could resolve any issues that might cause embarrassment without the awkwardness of such issues arising in front of a teacher. Even more confusingly, the pint-sized singer had volunteered her own home for this rehearsal, they couldn't use the auditorium without Mr Schue knowing about it, and her dads were away for the night, seeing a performance of 'La Cage Aux Folles' in Columbus.

Kurt had arrived at the Berry residence clutching a holdall containing his costume, accessories, beauty supplies and sundries, and had immediately been corralled by Mercedes and Santana, who had herded him into what turned out to be the master bedroom. Santana grabbed his holdall, while Mercedes steered him into the en suite bathroom.

"Cedes, what's going on? I am more than capable of putting my costume on you know." His bestie just glowered at him for a moment, "White boy, you may be all that and a bag of chips, but me and Satan are gonna make you so much _more_ that Blondie is gonna be eating out of your hand." Kurt blanched, and his hands shook slightly as he responded, "Mercedes, I don't know what delusioin you have going on in that tragically- befuddled mind of yours, but Sam is dating Quinn, and regardless of my attraction to him I have not sunk so low as to steal another girl's man." He was cut off at this point by Santana hustling a less than cooperative Quinn into the bathroom, abandoning her with a glare and a "Sort it out Stretch-marks!" that had Quinn snarling at her retreating back.

"Quinn?" Kurt ventured, not eager to draw the blonde Cheerio's mercurial wrath down upon his head, but not comfortable with her stewing silence. She turned with a small, sad, smile on her face, "It's okay Kurt, I knew Sam wasn't exactly straight from the minute he told me he went to an all-boys boarding school with a nostalgic smile on his face. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I still have issues to work out with Puck when he drags his wanna-be badass delinquent ass out of juvie and gets back here ready to grovel at my feet for forgiveness." Here Quinn's eyes flared with a combination of wrath and lust, and a somewhat terrifying smile curved her lips.

"I saw the way Sam looked at you when you performed during the duets competition, the two of you would have been amazing together, and for the record, I don't think he meant that comment about not asking for a better duet partner, I know that had to have stung." Kurt smiled bitterly at this, and his eyes went cold as arctic ice. "Believe me Quinn, if the most hurtful thing he does is display the usual teenage insensitivity he's still far ahead of every guy in Glee except Artie as far as I'm concerned, but yes, under the circumstances, it did feel a little like he was twisting the knife."

Quinn surprised him by patting him on the shoulder with an almost maternal gentleness. "I don't know what Finn said to you, but ignore him, Sam's a big boy, he can make his own decisions, he doesn't need you or my doofus of an ex making them for him." Shaking her head at Kurt's startled look she continued on, "I noticed Finn cornering you in the cafeteria, and I know he went after Sam in the locker room, I overheard some of the team talking. I expect it had to do with the reason he and Barbra Strident rigged the duets contest so Sam and I would win. They want Sam to stay in Glee, and they're willing to trample over the rest of us to make sure it happens."

Kurt hissed under his breath, "So what, you were the sacrificial lamb intended to lure Sam in? And to answer your carefully _unasked _question, Finn told me if I sang with Sam it would paint a target on his back and the other jocks would harass him so much he'd have to quit Glee. In addition to that he made some hateful, hurtful personal remarks I'd rather not relive, and convinced his mom and my dad I'm some kind of predator. All in all not good evidence of his supposedly reformed homophobia." For a second at the end of his rant he was sure he saw actual fear in Quinn's eyes, but dismissed it as a momentary delusion when they were their usual calm, cold hazel when he took a second look.

"He never did understand the concepts of tact or subtlety," Quinn sighed, "I gave up on him a few months in and just told him not to talk, it worked out better that way." She heaved a heavier sigh here, then focused on Kurt with a suddeness that caused him to flinch. "Sam's a genuinely nice guy, if a bit of a dork. If Man-hands report on your rehearsal session is accurate he's at least physically into you, and you can use that to springboard into a proper relationship. He's already taken the Glee club introductory slushie from Karofsky and Azimio, despite not singing with you, and he's too big for them to dumpster or locker slam on a regular basis, so it's unlikely he's gonna bail on us." There was a moment when Quinn blinked, clearly feeling better for getting that all off her chest, then she turned to him, "Now, let's beautify til he creams his jeans at the sight of you."

Kurt squawked at her turn of phrase, causing her to cackle, which seemingly magically summoned Santana and Mercedes. The three girls took unholy delight in stripping Kurt, shoving him into the shower only after ogling him like a piece of meat, Satan even throwing in a piercing wolf-whistle that made Kurt blush so much he thought he might faint. Mercedes handed various products through the Berry's shower curtain as Kurt asked for them, and held a large fluffy towel for him as he stepped out the shower, Quinn and Santana suspiciously absent. "They went to see if they could 'improve' your costume." Mercedes responded to his unanswered question, causing him no small amount of terror at the thought of what the two of them might come up with.

He towelled off, and blow-dried his hair, before rushing through an abbreviated version of his moisturising routine, determined to get out there before they could destroy his carefully constructed outfit. Nevertheless, by the time he stumbled out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely round his waist, the holdall had been emptied, and the outfit on the bed was not the outfit he had had with him. Santana sat smirking on the bed, while Quinn sat at the Berry's dressing table with a look of amusement on her face that made his insides twist up with fear.

Santana stood and moved towards him like some large predator, secure in its own power; she held up _a_ lacy black thong, but most definitely _not _the one he had brought with him. If anything this one was even skimpier, with a heart-shaped cut-out at the front that would inevitably expose some flesh. He took the scrap of fabric with a shaking hand and made to slide them under the towel, to be stopped by a pointed throat-clearing from Quinn. "If you're going to ride off into the sunset with my man, you can at least put on a show." Kurt glared at her, then unhitched the towel from round his waist, letting it drop to the floor, exposing his naked body to the appreciative gazes of the two girls.

"Seriously Glambert, if you weren't all kinds of gay I'd totally tap you." Santana's eyes were hooded as she watched him slide the thong up his long legs, dark lace stark against his alabaster skin. Next he found a pair of shorts, thankfully the ones he had brought with him, but when he sat down and reached to apply the suspenders and fishnets, he noticed that the fishnets had holes torn in them that would reveal more of his skin, and glared at Santana, "Don't look at me, that was Aretha's idea." she smirked at him. He looked around for his stilettos, but found instead a pair he had never seen before, but which had another couple of inches on the heel, and had laces at the top that wrapped around and emphasised his slender calves.

When he stood, the girls had to go up on tiptoe to help put on the bustier, then watched as he put on his necklace and wig, before gesturing for him to sit at the dressing table, where they had a large number of cosmetics set out. Quinn leaned in, applying a darker blue eyeshadow under the eye, then a lighter blue over the eye, making his eyes pop, before using mascara to further accentuate his unfairly long eyelashes. Santana meanwhile dusted his cheeks with a light coat of powder to emphasise his porcelain complexion, then began sorting through several tubes of lipstick, looking for a colour that worked with the look he was sporting, finally settling on 'Harlot', which caused her to burst out laughing. He pouted his lips for her to apply the dark shade, and Quinn quickly slapped a temporary tattoo, of a fallen angel this time, on his right bicep.

"You're ready," Santana said, "but stay here til we come get you, we want your look to be a surprise." With this, both girls disappeared, presumably to change into their own Magenta costumes, leaving him to contemplate his appearance in the Berry's full-length dress mirror. The look worked surprisingly well; true he looked like a low-class hooker, particularly since Santana had applied a thick coating of gloss to his lips, which clashed dramatically with his pale skin, dark wig and dark clothes. His eyes were an explosion of colour on his pale face, drawing the eye inexorably toward them, where it was possible to get sucked into the ever-shifting glasz depths.

A knock at the door announced Mercedes, cutting a very dashing figure as Riff Raff, though the bald cap and stringy wig did nothing for her, she stopped and stared a moment as she caught sight of the new him, then she looped her arm through his, and they promenaded down the stairs to the Berry's basement/Oscar room, which boasted soundproofing, and a small stage for them to perform on.

Looking around, he drank in the costumes, Finn and Rachel _were _Brad and Janet, it was scary. Brittany and Tina had Columbia's combination of manic energy and sexual aggressiveness down perfectly, and Quinn and Santana all the straight guys in the room drooling over their French-maid inspired Magenta outfits. Artie had been transformed into Dr. Scott, even the fake facial hair not looking too out of place, and Mike was a surprisingly fitting Eddie, even if the vocals for the role would be dubbed by Ms Pilsbury's dentist friend.

When he caught sight of Sam however, he choked, and almost stumbled in his stilettos, only Mercedes arm through his allowing him to survive with barely a wobble. The blonde was 'dressed' in a pair of tacky gold short-shorts (obviously the ones he'd been complaining about) and gold cloth foot wraps, and nothing else, his fantasticly muscular upper body was on complete display, and if Kurt wasn't wrong somebody had oiled him. The shorts did nothing to conceal either, merely highlighting his powerful thighs, toned glutes and large package, which seemed to be growing larger as Sam stared at him, completely gobsmacked.

Kurt sighed inwardly, when they got to 'I Can Make You A Man' one of them was going to humiliate themselves in front of their friends, he just knew it.

...

Surprisingly, the rehearsal had gone well, no-one had killed each other, though the levels of awkward when 'Frank' had to molest 'Brad' and 'Janet' had officially climbed off the charts. The choreography for 'I Can Make You A Man' had raised some eyebrows, but with the exception of Rachel having to head off a Finn-explosion (by the simple expedient of letting him touch her boob, under the shirt, over the bra) no-one had outright said anything about Kurt all but dry-humping the blonde; nor had anyone mentioned the boner Sam had sported when the song was over, perfectly outlined in those gold shorts.

Now however, they were all sitting discussing the performance in Rachel's basement, and the girls had somehow conspired so that the only available seat for Kurt was on the same small loveseat as Sam, Kurt basically sat in the more muscular boys lap. Sam had one arm gently wrapped round Kurt's waist, meaning the brunette was forced to sit intimately close to the blonde, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Sam's skin, and the faint hint of vanilla, spices, and lemon? which clung to the boys skin and hair and was seriously turning Kurt on.

"For fuck's sake!" When the explosion came, it was from an unexpected source; Tina lunging from her seat next to Mike, and through some mystical femenine power, managing to pull both Sam and Kurt out of their seats at the same time. She quickly ushered them out of the basement and up the stairs, Artie earning laughs from the assembled gleeks by singing the reprise to 'I Can Make You A Man', with Mike humming the wedding march at the end. Tina herded the shocked boys up to the second floor, and practically shoved them through the door to the master bedroom, huffing at them before disappearing back downstairs.

Santana sauntered up a few moments later,what was almost a proud smile on her face, "I've taught that one well." Shaking off her terrifying mother-hen moment, the Latina turned a lecherous smirk on the other two gleeks. "Okay, Gayboy Fresh, Lips of an Angel-Fish, here's the skinny; this is the bedroom of two gay men, there are bound to be supplies, so please, will you two just fuck already and stop suffocating us all with the sexual tension." Kurt flushed crimson, avoiding Sam's eyes, unfortunately this meant his eyes landed on Sam's abs, he whimpered. "You two are precious," Santana cooed, "now, seriously, don't come down til you've both cum at least twice, kay?" She shut the door in their faces, and they heard her swaggering back downstairs.

Kurt refused to look at Sam, his hands trembling from a combination of anger, embarrassment and terror, so it came as a shock to him when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, gently pulling him against a sculpted chest, as muscular arms enfolded him. "It's okay Kurt, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kurt looked up into warm eyes, noting that Sam's pupils were dilated as he stared back, eyes constantly flicking to Kurt's lips then back up to meet his eyes. Kurt's mouth parted to respond, but he was cut off as Sam's lips descended on his, pressing a gentle but nevertheless passionate kiss to the countertenor's full mouth. Kurt moaned at the contact, surging up as Sam pulled back, connecting their mouths once again.

Sam's lips parted slightly, Kurt responding, welcoming Sam's tongue as the blonde licked into his mouth as though determined to memorise the brunette's taste. Kurt felt his arms come up to lock round Sam's neck, even as one of Sam's big hands buried itself in his hair, the other gently squeezing his ass. Their tongues tangled in a slick, hot dance that was sending heat flooding to Kurt's groin, and he ground forward against Sam to be met with a matching hardness that ground eagerly back.

Sam pulled away, panting slightly, and made quick work of removing Kurt's bustier, swollen lips descended on porcelain skin, raising hickys everywhere they could, though thankfully nowhere that would be too difficult to cover from his father, his fingers raked Sam's back as that mouth closed around a nipple, Sam's hand left his hair and fingers closed around the other nipple, the dual sensations driving Kurt wild. Kurt reached down and hurriedly pulled down the shorts he wore, needing to free his cock. He could hear when Sam realised what was underneath by the bigger boy's sudden inhalation and the shaky fingers which carefully traced his cock through the skimpy lace.

Sam looked at Kurt for permission, then slowly, reverently, hooked his fingers into the fabric and slid them down pale, smooth legs. Kurt's cock sprang up as soon as it was released from the constricting fabric, and Sam's hand closed around the hot length; bigger than Kurt's slender frame would have indicated, Kurt's cock was flushed pink and generously leaking precum, which Sam smeared over the head as he gave a smooth, firm stroke. Kurt clutched at broad muscular shoulders as his legs threatened to give way, pleasure washing over him, making his tremble. "Sam, if you keep that up, this won't take long." The blonde grinned up at him, "That's kinda the point, Kurt, just let go." Saying this the jock knelt in front of the countertenor, mouth closing round the head of his cock, tongue licking precum up as he sank down, startling a yelp from Kurt.

Kurt's hands wound into dyed locks as Sam took his full length, head of his cock slipping easily into Sam's throat, and he groaned as Sam began to hum 'The Sword of Damocles', the vibrations round his cock was the final straw for Kurt, and he came with a low, breathy moan, only Sam's hands on his legs keeping him upright as the blonde swallowed repeatedly round him, licking his cock clean as he pulled back. The blonde licked his lips with an unabashed grin, standing up to kiss Kurt feverishly, the brunette moaning as he tasted himself on the blonde's lips.

Sam stripped off his gold shorts, and Kurt gave a nervous swallow as the blonde's impressive length came into view, he reached out a trembling hand and gently stroked the heated length, enjoying the broken moan his actions coaxed from the jock. He jacked the other boy off for a minute, then Sam gently stilled his hand, turning with an oddly serious expression, "If you're okay with it, Kurt, I really want you to fuck me now." Kurt stared for a moment; during those brief moments when he'd allowed himself to fantasise about sex he'd always expected that being slender and somewhat femenine would lead to his partner automatically assuming he'd bottom, so he wasn't going to turn down the chance to top this gorgeous muscled Adonis.

Kurt crossed to the Berry's bedside table, opening the drawers one by one til he found their supplies in the bottom drawer. He pulled out a nearly-new bottle of lube, and took a condom from the open box. He turned to show them to Sam, and found the blonde had pulled back the comforter, and was sprawled on the bed, legs spread obscenely. Sam sat up and plucked the lube out of Kurt's hand, winking at the brunette as he popped the cap and squeezed a small amount onto the fingers of his free hand, rubbing them together to warm the lube before sliding a pillow under his hips and bringing his hand to his hole.

Kurt straddled the chair in front of the dressing table to watch as one long finger slowly slid into Sam's ass, and from the look on the blonde's face it felt amazing. It was clear Sam had done this before when the finger started to fuck in and out of his hole almost immediately, Sam letting out a loud groan, presumably as he rubbed against his prostate, his back arching off the bed slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, "Get over here, Kurt." Kurt crossed the room, and Sam gently took one of Kurt's hands in his free hand, guiding his slender fingers to his tight hole, excess lube from Sam's hand soon slicked Kurt's fingers, and he slid one digit in alongside Sam's, groaning at the heat that surrrounded it, the sensation like nothing he could have imagined.

Sam's moans encouraged Kurt to begin fucking his finger in and out of the tight hole, noting that Sam was doing the same with his own, but with a different rhythm for maximum stimulation, Kurt's finger brushed Sam's prostate for the first time, and the sound the blonde let out had Kurt's cock hardening fast. He took advantage of the blonde relaxing into the pleasure to add another finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring of muscle. Sam withdrew his own finger and Kurt added a third, really fucking Sam on them, splaying them out, making sure Sam would be able to accomodate his length with the minimum of pain. Sam was panting as he pressed back on the fingers inside him, trying to get them deeper, he finally groaned, "Kurt, please, I need you now."

Kurt slid his fingers free from Sam's tight ass, basking in the blonde's protests at suddenly being empty; he resorted to ripping the condom packet open with his teeth, earning a moan of arousal at the action, and slid the condom onto his once again fully hard cock, stroking himself a couple of times to transfer lube from his fingers to his heated length. He settled between Sam's spread legs, looking down at the gorgeous creature who wanted _him_, and pressed the head of his cock to the jock's entrance. Sam tensed slightly, and Kurt gently rubbed his thighs and hips to calm him, before starting to push forward, the well-prepared ring of muscle resisting for only a moment before the head of his cock slid into heaven.

He fought the urge to just pound into the blonde, giving Sam time to adjust before he slowly, oh so slowly, pressed forward, his cock slowly sinking deeper into the tight, hot, perfect ass. It seemed like a lifetime when he felt his balls touch skin, and realised that he was all the way inside Sam, he let his body drape across the jock's strong back, pressing kisses to the flushed skin he encountered. He pulled out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still inside, then thrust back in gently, Sam letting out a moan at the sensations; encouraged, Kurt repeated the action several times, letting Sam get accustomed to the feeling of being fucked. By the time Sam told Kurt he was ready, the brunette didn't think he could have held back much longer, he pulled back, and thrust forward harder, ringing a screamed "Kurt!" from Sam's pouty red, used lips.

Kurt had never been more thankful for the dance practices Mr Schue made them all do, as it had given him substantial stamina when it came to moving his hips. He was setting a fast pace, driving deep into the willing body beneath him with every thrust, Sam alternately moaning and shouting Kurt's praises as he fucked the boy. He shifted position slightly, and this time when he snapped his hips forward he hit Sam's prostate dead on, and the blonde shrieked, collapsing face-first on the bed from the overwhelming pleasure. Kurt took advantage of this to pound into Sam, hitting his prostate on every thrust now, the blonde all but delerious with pleasure beneath him, rutting his hard cock against the Berry's bed linens, desperate for release.

Kurt leaned down and nipped at Sam's ear, "Come for me baby." Sam moaned Kurt's name in a manner that would have made a priest give up his vows of celibacy, and Kurt felt the moment Sam's orgasm hit him, the blonde's ass squeezing around his cock, the muscles under his fingers spasming as pleasure raced through the perfect body. Kurt slowed his thrusts to give Sam time to come down from his blissful high, rubbing soothing hands over tan skin to ease the tremors caused by aftershocks of pleasure. After a few minutes Sam started to press back against Kurt's cock again as he thrust, and Kurt took this as a signal that the blonde was recovered.

He knew it wouldn't be long for him now, the sights, sounds and sensations of Sam's orgasm had brought him close to his own release, and he pounded Sam's ass without mercy, completely focused now on his own orgasm. He barely registered the moans as he thrust into Sam's hypersensitive body; he could feel the pressure building and he lay down fully on Sam's back, hips pumping in an obscene manner as he drove himself in over and over, he felt Sam deliberately clenching as he pushed back against his cock and heat began to suffuse him. Kurt shuddered and came harder than he could ever imagine having cum before, hips still pumping as Sam's tight hole milked every last drop from his balls.

Kurt collapsed on top of Sam, breathing deep of the musky scent of man and sex that filled the room, pressing soft kisses to every available inch of skin. As his orgasmic rush faded, he gripped the base of the condom and slowly, gently, pulled out of Sam, the blonde letting out a pitiable moan as Kurt slid free, leaving him empty. Kurt pulled the used condom off his cock, tying it off tightly and throwing it into the bedroom trashcan. He turned to face Sam as the blonde rolled over to get out of the impressive wet patch he had been lying in, and the jock smiled up at him warmly.

"That was fucking fantastic." The blonde said softly, he stretched his muscles for a moment before slowly standing up, wincing slightly, and Kurt grabbed a packet of moist towelettes from the dressing table to wipe the cum off Sam's chest, cock and balls, and to wipe the excess lube from the blonde's ass. When he had finished cleaning them both up he disposed of the used towelettes and turned to Sam, who gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, lingeringly.

Sam pulled away and grinned at him sheepishly, "I know I'm doing this all wrong, but would you go out with me, like on a date?" "I suppose, after that, I pretty much _owe _you dinner," Kurt smirked, "I would be honoured to go out on a date with you, Sam."

At this moment a muffled "Awwwwwwwww" penetrated the door, and Kurt's cheeks burned red, eyes narrowing to a glare as he grabbed the Berry's robes, throwing one to Sam while wrapping one round himself. He pulled the door open suddenly, and Santana, Tina and Quinn sprawled into the room. "How long were you 'ladies' listening?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth, receiving only sheepish looks from Tina and Quinn and an unrepentant smirk from Santana. He sighed and threw up his hands, and Sam gently pulled him against the bigger boy, while the blonde glared at the voyeurs, "If you don't mind, it's my turn to top, and I don't perform with an audience." He shut the door on their gobsmacked faces and turned to face his lover with a smirk and reached for the belt of the countertenor's robe. "In just seven days, oh _baby_, I can make _you_ a man."

**AN: Wow, this one took much longer than I expected to write. This is actually my OTP, so I think I wanted to make sure it was just so.**

**Anyways Happy Hevans Halloween!**


	8. You Got A Prize, Don't Compromise

**AN: This one is a combination of one of my own prompts and one that was prompted by dasher91 and gleefulmusings on Twitter (aka Dashertheprancingdancer and Gleefulmusings), they asked for Kurt and Tina eating warm Chinese food off Mike's abs. I'm not much of one for Chinese food so I modified the prompt a little, sorry bbs. Set during Comeback, due to the shameful lack of Kurt in that episode.**

**implied m/f explicit m/m/f and foodplay. Special Hell, seriously.**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 8: You Got A Prize, Don't Compromise (Comeback)

Mike Chang knew he was a lucky guy, he had a sweet, gorgeous, loving girlfriend who he was crazy about, and who was (usually) crazy about him. That was why it had hurt when she had suddenly started ignoring him to play 'Angry Birds' on her phone; he knew he wasn't always the best with words, so when Artie had brought up the idea of joining Sam's 'Justin Beiber Experience' as a way of getting out of the post-Valentines Day lull, he'd thought it would let him show his feelings through dance.

At first, it had seemed to work; Tina had stopped playing games on her phone when they were making out, but their relationship still wasn't the same as it had been even before Valentines Day. They had started out extremely physical, as naked as you could get at a summer camp full of impressionable preteens, and hadn't really slowed down since They'd been in a dry spell since Valentines, though, and things hadn't been the same since just after Sectionals, after they'd gone through all the kinky ideas the two of them had had regarding Tina's 'cheerleader zombie corpse' getup.

He blinked then, because Tina, after she'd gotten over her jealousy of Brittany, had gone all out to fulfill his cheerleader/football player fantasy, but he'd never asked if _she _had any fantasies or kinks she wanted to try out. He was the worst boyfriend ever. Tina hadn't _enjoyed_ dressing like a cheerleader (the kinky sex yes, the actual clothing no), but she'd done it to keep their relationship strong, and he hadn't done anything to show that _he _was as commited to them as she was. Fail. He resolved to ask her as soon as he saw her next, this wasn't really a conversation to have by text after all.

...

This could be an interesting weekend, Tina's parents were away on a business trip, leaving her with the house to herself, and after a slightly awkward pre-Glee practice conversation Tina had said she would think about what fantasies she would like to try and get back to him. She had texted him that morning to invite him over, and had told him to bring an open mind, which had him somewhat nervous, because he'd _seen _her browser history, and learned a lot, some of it disturbing, some of it arousing.

He pulled up outside his girlfriend's house, and immediately received a text telling him to let himself in. He opened the door, and noticed that Tina was sat in the living room, an uncharacteristically unsure expression on her face. She stood as he approached and they shared a quick but passionate embrace, before Tina gestured for him to sit by her.

"Mike, I want you to hear me out before you say anything, I know this is gonna be a little weird for you." Mike did his best to look attentive, and not at all freaked out, by his girlfriend's lead-in to the conversation. "When I thought about it, I realised we'd already tried most of my fantasies, contrary to what my browser history might indicate, I'm not interested in anything _too _extreme. The only fantasy I have is a threesome... with another guy." Mike's mind went blank for a moment, before he said carefully, "Like Puck, Matt and April last year?" Tina shook her head quickly, "No, Mike, not just two guys double-teaming me, one where we're all able to touch each other without it being weird."

Mike's face went blank for a moment as he considered his girlfriend's proposal; if he was honest with himself he _had _thought about other guys sexually before, but never seriously enough to do anything about it. He sighed softly, "Who's the guy, Tee?" Tina gave a nervous smile, "I was gonna maybe ask Kurt." "Maybe gonna _ask _Kurt? You haven't checked if he's okay with this" "He'd never even think about it if I hadn't made sure you were okay with it first, after that mess with Sam during the duets competition, then getting friend-zoned by that douchey Warbler on Valentines, he's not gonna do anything without a guy's express permission. You need to be here when I ask him." "Then assuming he's free today," "He is, Dalton's on some 'Founder's Day'" Tina interjected, "call him up and we'll see how it goes." Mike finished.

Tina quickly made the call, asking Kurt over on the pretext of needing some help putting new highlights in her hair, saying nothing of Mike's presence. Lima was only a small town, so it was barely fifteen minutes later that they saw Kurt's gorgeous car pull up outside. He knocked, and Tina got up to let him in. Kurt walked in with Tina, talking a mile a minute, only to freeze and go quiet when he saw Mike on the couch. Mike shot him a reassuring smile, but it was obvious Kurt had been caught completely off guard. His voice was unusually hesitant when he finally got over his shock, "Mike, hi! Tina didn't mention you were here, if I'd known you were spending time together, I would have told Tina I could come by some other time."

"It's alright, Kurt. Tina called you because I'm here. She needs to ask you something, and she needs me to be here while she does." That gets Kurt looking intruiged, and he turns expectantly to Tina. Tina fidgets with her bracelets for a moment, before steeling herself, and looking Kurt straight in the eye. "Kurt, would you be interested in a threesome with me and Mike?" Kurt turns an impressive shade of red as he processes the question, and turns to Mike with an almost pleading expression, clearly hoping Mike is going to explain the crazy-girlfriend talk. "Kurt, you might have noticed Tina dressing a little differently at Sectionals, well it was do with her fulfilling one of my fantasies." Here Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Tina, "I asked Tina what fantasy of hers I could help come true, and she said a threesome with another guy, then mentioned your name."

Kurt's eyes were still unnaturally wide, and he finally choked out, "Why me?" Tina smiled gently, "Because I don't want a threesome where it's two guys double-teaming me, that just feels wrong, with you involved, it's a true threesome, not me being kinda sluttish." Kurt took a moment to process this then gave Mike a startled look, to which Mike just smiled genially. "I won't deny I've thought about guys before, Kurt, just never enough to want to act on it, but if I'm going to, I'm glad it's you." _That _earned him a blush, and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile from Kurt, and a proud look from Tina.

Tina rested a gentle hand on Kurt's knee, "Are you okay with the idea of this, Kurt? If you're not we can just watch movies or something." Kurt smiled hesitantly, "Just thrown off a little, Tee, I'm not used to anyone wanting _me._" Mike frowned at that, and moved to sit next to Kurt, throwing a supportive arm round his shoulder. "I mean, Finn called me a fag in my own home, then when I tried to sing with Sam Finn told me he should have taken out a restraining order because I don't understand that no means no, and Blaine friendzoned me on Valentines Day after flirting with me for months then throwing me over for a _Gap _employee!"

By the end of Kurt's rant, Mike was fuming, "Hudson all but called you a _rapist_? What the actual fuck, I don't remember that oaf ever actually saying no to anyone in his life." Kurt smiled bitterly, "He convinced his mom, temporarily at least, that I was some kind of predator, and she told my dad. He wasn't angry as such, but he told me I had to wait til I found someone brave enough to be with me openly, I thought Blaine was that someone. But even when they're actually gay they don't want me."

Mike reached out, gently gripping Kurt's chin, turning his face upward. He leaned in slowly, giving the slender boy time to pull away if he wanted, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The countertenor made a startled noise, but didn't pull away, and Mike gently moved his lips against the brunettes', not trying to deepen the kiss, just letting him get used to the sensation. He pulled away slowly, smiling inwardly as Kurt's mouth chased his before the other boy regained control of himself. Kurt's eyes were firmly closed, and Mike gently stroked his cheek, causing the other boy to open his eyes, focusing confused and awed glasz orbs on Mike.

Mike smiled at Kurt, "If you weren't so hung up on Finn I would have done that last year." Kurt just gaped at him, and Mike had to congratulate himself on having rendered Kurt Hummel speechless. "I won't deny that your Cheerios uniform had something to do with making me notice you." Mike winked, enjoying the pale pink flush on Kurt's alabaster cheeks. Tina swatted Mike's shoulder, leaning over him to gently press her own lips against Kurt's.

"Are you okay with this Kurt, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Tina's voice was uncertain, not wanting to push their friend into anything. Kurt looked back and forth between the two of them for several long moments, an almost calculating look in his eyes. "I am not opposed to the concept in principle, but I do have some definite limits I would ask you to respect." Tina nodded immediately, and Mike rested a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "First, while I have no problem with kissing Tina, her 'lady parts' do nothing for me whatsoever, so if I could keep it above the waist with her it would be appreciated. Second, I'm not ready for full sex, with _either _of you." Here he directed a quick glance Mike's way before continuing, "Finally, I'm aware that you two have an active and imaginative sex life, but I would appreciate you keeping things vanilla so as not to scar my poor virgin eyes." This last point brought a flush to both Mike and Tina's cheeks, but they were quick to nod in agreement of Kurt's limits.

Tina raised a hand, causing Kurt to arch an eyebrow, then gesture for her to speak. "I'm fine with you staying above the waist with me, but am I allowed to go below the waist with you?" Mike gave a lecherous grin at that, causing her to slap his arm; Kurt's blush had deepened at Tina's question, but he finally nodded, apparently not trusting himself to speak. Tina grinned, "Awesome." She stood, gently pulling Kurt to his feet as MIke almost bounded up, "Bedroom?" he questioned, Tina nodded, "Bedroom." Mike went on ahead to open the door, while Tina looped her arm through Kurt's, tugging him along in her wake.

The minute the bedroom door closed behind them, Kurt all but lunged at Mike, joining their lips together with enthusiasm, and Mike responded hungrily, tongue quickly prying open Kurt's lips so he could plunder the countertenor's sweet-tasting mouth. Kurt letting out a low, resonant groan that reverberated through Mike's chest as the brunette twined his tongue round Mike's in a slick, hot dance that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with Tina. Kurt's slender body was moulded to Mike's chest, and Mike could feel the toned muscle usually hidden beneath the layers of designer-wear, the body he had been priviliged to see in the locker room during the brief period when Kurt had been on the football team.

Mike let his hands trail down Kurt's back, until they squeezed his fantastic ass, the ass that had caught his attention at the start of Sophomore year, when Kurt had been demonstrating 'Single Ladies' for the football team. He had been so intent on Kurt's ass he'd had to look the dance up online, having not paid the slightest bit of attention during the rehearsal. Kurt moaned loudly at the hands on his ass, cock swiftly hardening, he ground forwards, gasping as he encountered a matching hardness eagerly grinding back against him. Tina plastered herself against Kurt's back, her mouth attaching itself to the side of his neck, sucking bruising kisses on the pale flesh. Her soft warm body against his back a striking contrast to the lean hardness that was Mike.

Tina wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist, gently pulling backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed, she blindly climbed up onto the mattress, Kurt scrambling up alongside her. Mike was still stood where they had all been a moment ago, and as they both watched, he pulled his t-shirt over his head in one fluid movement, exposing his toned arms, gorgeous pecs and unbelievable abs to their gaze. Tina felt her panties dampen immediately at the view, which promised so much, and she turned to look at Kurt's face, noticing his slack jaw and glazed eyes with a smirk. Her boyfriend crossed over to the bed, and was soon sat between Kurt and Tina, Tina's lips attached to his while Kurt slowly, tentatively, lowered his head to the shredded abs, tracing them with his tongue, Mike moaning into Tina's mouth at the sensation.

Tina detached her lips from Mike's pushing her boyfriend to lie flat on the bed, she crouched over him on the opposite side of Kurt; with eerie synchronicity their heads dipped, mouths descending on Mike, causing him to cry out from the overwhelming sensations. Tina's tongue was teasing his nipples, first one, then the other, while Kurt had returned to his worship of the dancer's abs, though less nervously, as he got more comfortable with the situation. Tina sat back on her heels for a moment, watching Kurt's pink, flexible tongue tracing her boyfriend's abs, then was struck with a way to make the situation even hotter. "Kurt, when you asked us to keep this vanilla, how vanilla did you mean?" The slender brunette looked up at her with an arched eyebrow (and a smug smile as Mike made a protesting noise at the removal of his tongue) "How un-vanilla is whatever idea currently percolating through your mind?" "Well, I was thinking that since we both like licking Mike's abs, we could be licking something _off _of them."

Kurt seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, though the colour in his cheeks suggested it was good thoughts. "I could be down with that."he finally conceded, bringing lusty smiles to Mike and Tina's faces. Tina hopped off the bed, "I'll go grab some stuff from downstairs, Mike, get out towels to lay on the bed, then strip. Kurt, if you don't wanna get your clothes all messy you might wanna strip down too, but only as far as you're comfortable." She disappeared out the door, followed closely by Mike, who returned a few moments later with an armload of old towels, which he quickly spread out on top of the bedlinens. Mike then grinned at Kurt, "She wasn't kidding about the mess, we've done this before." The dancer then unbuttoned his jeans, quickly pulling them down and letting them pool round his feet, Kurt's eyes following the denim down long muscular legs, before snapping back to Mike's face with a blush.

Kurt opened Tina's closet and grabbed a spare hanger, before starting to remove his own clothing. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, almost teasingly, hanging it neatly before reaching for his jeans. He was surprised when Mike's hands batted his own aside, the dancer's sure fingers unbuttoning and unzipping him quickly, before basically peeling the jeans down Kurt's smooth, toned legs, the countertenor stepping out of them to the sound of Mike groaning as he took in what Kurt was wearing underneath. Tina walked back in to the sight of Mike dumbstruck, staring at Kurt, who had apparently been wearing a tiny thong under his jeans. She paused for a moment to appreciate the view of two gorgeous boys in her bedroom, tossing the items she had brought with her onto the bed, and in one fluid movement pulled her dress over her head.

Tina draped the dress over the back of her chair, then turned to face the boys. Mike's eyes were focused on her breasts, and he'd clearly checked into happy land, while Kurt, colour high in his cheeks, was _very _deliberately not looking, instead reaching out to pick up the items she'd brought from downstairs; a bottle of chocolate sauce, a tub of marshmallow fluff, and a spoon. Tina made a come-hither gesture at Mike, laughing inwardly at his eagerness as he almost jumped up on the bed, somehow shedding his boxers en route, sprawling out on his back on the towels, legs spread invitingly. Kurt's cheeks were scarlet as he climbed back up onto the bed, and Tina wasted no time in climbing up on the opposite side of Mike.

Tina reached out and took the chocolate sauce and marshmallow from Kurt's loose grip as the countertenor feasted his eyes on the naked perfection of her boyfriend, trembling porcelain hands reaching down and wrapping round hardening flesh, Mike moaning and arching into the soft grip. Tina leaned over her boyfriend to kiss Kurt softly, before placing one of ther hands over his, showing him how best to stroke Mike to get him going. Mike panting and writhing on the bed beneath their combined ministrations, the reaction bringing a pleased look to Kurt's eyes, that he was giving another boy this pleasure. Mike finally having to gasp "You need to stop, or this is going to be over far too soon." Tina leaned back with a small smirk, a look she saw mirrored in Kurt's expression as they both gazed down at Mike, panting beneath them.

To Tina's surprise, while Mike was pulling back from the edge, Kurt scooped up the bottle of chocolate sauce, and scrutinised Mike's body like she imagined an artist would a blank canvas, determining how best to create a work of art. Tina unscrewed the lid of the marshmallow fluff and dug the spoon in, pausing for a moment before letting the sticky substance drop onto Mike, smearing across his pecs. Kurt meanwhile had uncapped the chocolate sauce and leaned down, dribbling a steady stream of sauce in a zig-zag pattern over Mike's abs, then up towards his nipples. Tina dropped a second scoop of fluff onto Mike's pecs, smearing it over his nipples and making him moan as the spoon spread the viscous marshmallow on his sensitive skin.

Tina stuck the spoon in the fluff jar and put it to one side, Kurt re-capping the chocolate sauce and tossing it on the floor at the same time. She gently tugged Kurt forward til she could kiss him, deeper than she had before, and with a quiet agreement their mouths descended on the sweet buffet laid out before them. Kurt's mouth sealed around one of Mike's nipples, the marshmallow fluff heavy on his tongue as he swirled it round the hard nub of flesh, relishing Mike's sudden gasp and twitch as he gently tweaked the nipple with his teeth. Tina meanwhile darted her tongue across her boyfriend's abs, lapping up the chocolate sauce, then quickly moving up to grab a taste of marshmallow off his pecs, the two flavours coming together in her mouth and reminding her of making s'mores round the campfire.

Kurt had moved his mouth to Mike's other nipple, his fingers coming up to tweak the nipple he'd already licked clean, still slick from marshmallow and saliva. He allowed himself to lay down fully as his mouth chased slick marshmallow across Mike's perfect pecs, grinding his thong-covered cock against Mike's rock-hard thigh. His hand trailed down, smearing chocolate sauce from Mike's abs on his fingers, which he then held to Mike's lips, groaning as the other boy sucked his fingers clean, continuing to fellate them long after every remnant of chocolate had been removed. One of Mike's hands reaching down slid fingers down inside Kurt's thong, ripping it from his body in a swift motion, both boy's moaning as their bare flesh met, Kurt grinding against Mike.

Tina was gasping, her boyfriend was giving Kurt's fingers a blowjob, and even as she watched Kurt rolled over on top of Mike, disregarding the mess in his rush to bring their naked erections into contact, the slick mess of chocolate sauce and marshmallow acting as lubrication as Kurt writhed on top of Mike, both boys panting, desperately grinding towards orgasm. She snagged the bottle of chocolate sauce from the floor where Kurt had dropped it and leaned over the boys, squirting more onto their dicks, causing their motions to get more fluid, the noises they were making sending spikes of arousal through her, and she quickly tugged her panties off, fingers moving to her clit, rubbing herself towards orgasm as her boys put on one hell of a show in front of her.

Kurt ground down desperately, both hands resting on Mike's delicious pecs, smearing marshmallow on the firm skin as he fought for purchase, trying to get the maximum friction between their rock-hard erections, silently thanking Tina for adding additional lubrication, helping their movements become more fluid, less painful, and infinitely hotter. Mike was gasping his name, interspersed with Tina's and what were probably Chinese curses, the dancer arching his back of the bed, trying to get every last inch of their bodies together. Mike's hands landed on Kurt's ass, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them, and one long finger ran down his crack before pressing hard on his hole, and Kurt lost it; letting out a pitch-perfect high F, Kurt bucked against Mike, cumming harder than he could ever remember doing so before, body spasming from the pleasure and causing him to roll off the other's body onto the towels, still twitching from the aftershocks of pleasure.

Tina crawled over to her boyfriend, noticing his almost painful hardness, and licking her lips at the mixture of chocolate, marshmallow, and Kurt's cum smeared on his cock. She leaned down and licked the length of his cock, getting a mouthful of all three, plus Mike's precum. She moaned at the perfect mix of flavours, darting back down and wrapping her lips round the head, sucking hard, sinking down the length of him, a thick mixture of liquids slipping down her throat, she moaned around his cock, the vibrations pulling Mike into orgasm, hips pumping futiley at the air as his cum shot straight down her throat. Mike slumped bonelessly on the bed next to Kurt, reaching out blindly and twining his fingers round hers.

Tina, took his fingers and guided them to her clit along with her own, rubbing furiously, the show she had just seen having brought her so close, she just needed a little extra stimulation. Kurt surprised her by slithering over Mike to slam his mouth onto hers while he tweaked at her nipples, hard enough to send pleasure shooting through her, but not hard enough to be painful. His tongue thrusting into her mouth, the sudden increase in sensation driving her closer and closer, until she screamed her orgasm into his mouth, body shuddering as Mike continued to stroke her clit, causing spasms of heat to suffuse her even as she collapsed against Mike, Kurt slumping down on top of them both.

Kurt's giggling eventually disturbed their post-coital glow, catching Tina and Mike's eyes, he gestured down at the chocolate, marshmallow and cum smearing all three of their bodies, and raised an eyebrow. "So, who gets the shower first? Cause this is one skin-care routine that's too extreme even for me."

**AN: Okay, sorry that this one took so long, but it has been an absolute bitch to write. My muse went on vacation or something, and I had to drag him back kicking and screaming and strap him into the special chair before he would cooperate.**

**The next story I will be working on is not one of my own prompts, and may end up being posted independently of this series. It also may take a while as it's quite an involved prompt.**


	9. Speed It Up For Me And Take It Down Slow

**AN: First off, Wow! I never expected such a response to 'In Eight-Part Harmony', but my inbox has been exploding with favourites, alerts and reviews, thank you all, it's always nice to know people are actually enjoying what I'm writing. For those of you who asked regarding the possibility of more Kurt/Warbler orgyness, I have two sequel fics in the works, but it will probably be a while.**

**This prompt was inspired by paradox_ on Twitter (aka the awesome smut queen Geniatheparadox, read her shiz, she is awesome!) I asked my fellow authors on Twitter what episode I should fill a prompt from next, and she said The Power of Madonna, and helped narrow it down even further when she commented on the undeniable hotness of Cheerio!Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the laptop I'm typing this on, I work in a supermarket, sueing me wouldn't be worth it, so please don't.**

**Warnings: m/m/m smuttytimez, cheerleading uniform, felching, snowballing, bareback. **

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 9: Speed It Up For Me And Take It Down Slow (The Power of Madonna)

Mike and Matt were speechless. While this was an ordinary occurence for the two dancin g jocks, who were believed by many of the classmates to be functional mutes, the difference on this occasion was the _cause _of their speechlessness; Kurt Hummel, in a cheerleading uniform. Kurt Hummel, who, alongside Mercedes Jones, had just made a Madonna number his bitch as part of a Cheerios pep rally.

Mike reflected that whoever designed the male cheerleader's outfit was clearly a pervert, the tunic stretched over Kurt's chest, displaying the surprising musculature he usually hid under layers of designer clothing; Mike had been priveliged to see Kurt's toned body in the locker room during the brief time the brunette had been on the football team, but judging from the appraising looks he was receiving from the crowd, the majority of McKinley's population were seeing Kurt in a whole new light.

Matt meanwhile was composing a mental ode to the tracksuit pants which emphasised Kurt's long legs, a result of his recent growth spurt, and clung to his perfect perky bubble butt. Kurt was stretching out post-routine, and as Matt watched he bent over and touched his toes for an endless moment, Matt having to fight the urge to drool as that ass seemed to be presented just to him.

From further down the bleachers, both boys heard several hastily stifled moans, and they glared down at several of their fellow jocks, Puck in particular was all but licking his lips as he stared lustily at the ass on display out on the gym floor. Matt looked to his left, eyes meeting Mike's; after a silent conversation, they nodded to each other and quietly departed the bleachers. A whispered exchange with Brittany and Santana secured their assistance in keeping the rest of the jocks distracted, and even as they watched Kurt strutted out of the gym, heading for the male cheerleader's locker room. The countertenor had been the only male in that routine, so he'd be the only one in the locker room. Mike nodded thanks to Britt and Satan, and he and Matt hustled after Kurt.

Pausing briefly outside the locker room door, the two jocks gently cupped each other's cheeks as they silently confirmed their attachment to each other. The two had been lovers for months, but due to their already epic bromance no-one had picked up on this fact; thankfully the only time someone had walked in on them it had been Finn, and he had accepted their explanation of naked wrestling with his customary agreeable dopiness. Still, neither of them were just wanting to 'hit it and quit it' with Kurt, and adding him into their relationship would probably lead to them coming out, as the gleek wasn't the dirty little secret type. It took them just moments of intense eye contact to agree that if Kurt was interested in them, they would come out and to hell with everyone else.

As they entered the locker room, the sound of running water clued them into the fact that Kurt was already in the shower, and both boys hastily stripped off, each taking a moment to appreciate the other's naked form. Before they headed into the shower area Matt rifled through his jeans pockets, coming up with several sachets of lube; the quantity caused Mike to raise an eyebrow, shaking his head fondly as Matt gave a sheepish smile. Their gazes met for a second, loaded with fond memories, before each grabbed a towel, (Matt rolling the lube sachets in his) and headed for the showers.

Even as they made their way into the shower area, they could see that despite being (with the exception of the themselves) the only one using the locker room, he was still in the cubicle furthest from the door, ensuring his privacy as best he could. They walked further into the room, and couldn't help their simultaneous gasps as they were presented with a sight which they would treasure forever, Kurt Hummel's naked ass, shaking in time to the beat of whatever song he was half-singing under his breath while he lathered shampoo into his hair. The countertenor's bare back was to the room, and both jocks gazed with avaricious eyes upon the perfect porcelain flesh on display for their delectation.

Their appreciation was short-lived, however, as their gasps alerted the brunette to their presence, and he whirled to face them; shutting the shower off and grabbing his robe in one balletic movement. With his body enfolded in fluffy white cotton, he swept his bangs out of his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Now that the time had come to actually talk to Kurt, both Matt and Mike found themselves unable, and after sharing a slightly desperate look, moved to _show _Kurt what they were thinking and feeling. Moving slowly, so as not to spook the gleek, they slowly crowded his personal space; Matt gently resting his hands on Kurt's hips through the cotton, Mike placing a finger to Kurt's lips, letting loose a moan at the softness. The two jocks made eye contact with Kurt for a second before leaning in and kissing each other softly but with evident passion. As they broke apart they turned once more to Kurt, and found his eyes glazed over, mouth slightly agape. Unable to resist, both boys leaned forward, pressing their lips to the corners of Kurt's mouth, the action seeming to snap him out of his daydream.

The Diva took a step back into the cubicle, back hitting the wall, and scrutinised the two dancers. "If this is a joke, a prank, or a dare, you should know that Santana has already informed me that Mercedes and I are part of the Cheerios sisterhood now." He smirked as he finished, and both jocks fought the urge to cover their crotches as they remembered the last poor idiot who messed with the Cheerios. To show that they weren't joking him, they each reached out and took one of his hands, gently tugging him forward, then covering his hands with their own, guiding them to their respective crotches, so he could feel the hardons they were sporting for him.

Kurt gasped at the contact, and his grip tightened instinctively, causing both boys to groan at the sensation, using their hands to guide his in gently stroking their aching erections. Matt leaned forward, gently pressing his lips fully against Kurt's, massaging his full mouth over that of the countertenor. He parted his lips and his tongue licked the seam of Kurt's mouth, urging the brunette to open his mouth. As Kurt complied Matt's tongue darted forward to taste the sweetness of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's moan at his first real kiss was swallowed by Matt's eager mouth, and a second later he moaned again and raised both hands to rest against Matt's defined chest as Mike pulled loose the cord tying his robe closed, and took Kurt's hardening cock in hand.

Matt pulled away from Kurt's mouth reluctantly, and Mike immediately swooped in to seal his mouth over Kurt's without ever losing pace with his stroking of the brunette's cock. Matt shifted to lean in and whisper in Kurt's ear. "We don't want to push you too far, tell us what you want and we'll make it good for you." Mike chose this moment to release Kurt's mouth and instead descend on the pale column of his neck, latching on and sucking biting kisses, determined to show the whole school that Kurt Hummel was off the market. Kurt keened as pleasure shot through him and panted an answer at Matt. "I want you both, any way I can have you."

Matt groaned at the thought, "We don't use condoms, got tested when we got together, only been with other since, that okay with you?" Kurt went silent for a long moment despite Mike's enthusiastic ministrations, but finally nodded slowly. "I'll take your word on it now, but we're all going for fresh tests as soon as possible." Matt nodded eagerly, then tapped Mike on the shoulder, to get his attention. They looked at each other for a moment, then just moved. Matt settled himself on his knees, back to the stall wall, and pulled Kurt towards him until he could lick up the brunette's cock, tongue swirling round the head. At the same time, Mike knelt behind Kurt, spreading that perfect bubble butt and trailing his tongue across Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt sagged between them as pleasure overwhelmed him , Matt's firmly muscled arms gently supported him as the dark-skinned boy opened his mouth and swallowed Kurt's cock to the base in one movement, his lack of gag reflex allowing him to easily accomodate Kurt's flushed length. At almost the same moment, Mike rolled his tongue and stabbed at Kurt's puckered hole, the tight ring of muscle giving way as Kurt surrendered to pleasure and his body relaxed; soon his tongue was stretching that tight ring, causing Kurt to writhe and try to simultaneously press back against Mike and thrust forward into Matt's open mouth.

Matt groped around with one hand until he found his towel, and threw it to Mike, the other boy quickly extracting a sachet of lube, and tearing it open. He coated the fingers of one hand with the slick substance and rubbed them together to warm it. He then extended one long, slender finger and rested it against Kurt's hole, rubbing gentle circles to apply lubrication while waiting for Kurt to relax. Matt pulled back a little and started sucking on the head of Kurt's cock, his tongue swiping over the slit and making Kurt swear and cry out, "For fuck's sake Mike, I'm not gonna break, I've done it before!" before pushing backwards, Mike's finger breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Mike groaned at the tight heat surrounding his finger, he and Matt had a versatile relationship, but even when it had been his first time topping Matt hadn't been _this _tight, it was gonna feel like heaven for his dick if he could get Kurt opened up enough. He started to gently thrust his finger in and out of Kurt's hole, but was surprised to feel Kurt pressing back against every thrust, trying to take him deeper. He pulled out completely, eliciting a whine from the countertenor, then thrust back in again with two fingers. Kurt released an exhultant and almost feral scream as Mike finger fucked him rougher this time, scissoring his fingers every few thrusts to stretch the muscles more. Kurt was still pressing back into every thrust, so the next time he pulled back he added a third finger and almost rammed them back in, the slender porcelain body arching as Kurt shot his load into Matt's waiting mouth with a shriek.

Mike pulled his fingers out, and struggled with another sachet of lube as Matt stood up and licked his lips, making Kurt blush. Even as Mike managed to open the sachet and almost feverishly slicked his aching cock, he spoke up softly, "You sure you okay with this, Kurt?" In response, the brunette leaned forward against the tiled wall of the stall, and stuck his ass out, wiggling it enticingly, his eyes almost black with lust. Mike wasted no more time lining his cock up, pressing the head against Kurt's hole, then pressing forward til the head slid through the ring of muscle and into paradise. Mike paused for a moment, both to let Kurt relax again, and to stop himself from cumming right that second.

When Kurt began to push back insistently, Mike thrust forward, embedding his full length in Kurt's welcoming heat in a single movement. He stopped again, hands gently stroking every inch of soft perfect skin he could, he leaned forward, dropping gentle kisses on Kurt's back. Kurt relaxed by increments, and when he sensed the boy was ready Mike pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt, then, more gently this time, thrust back in. After repeating this several times, he felt Kurt beginning to push back and clench around every thrust, and knew the countertenor was ready to be properly fucked.

He placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's bare back, then pulled almost completely out. He thrust back in, setting a more vigorous pace, blessing his years of dancing which had given him superbly talented hips. He pounded into Kurt hard now, the brunette clenching that butter-soft heat around him on every thrust, as though trying to keep his dick inside him forever. On the next outward movement he pulled out completely, his dick protesting at leaving that welcoming heat, and used his thumbs to pry Kurt's hole open wider before thrusting, bottoming out in one stroke and making the gleek writhe and scream with pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost it, Kurt was tighter than anything he had ever felt, and his body temperature must be higher than average or something, cause he almost burned around Mike's cock; he placed a hand flat on Kurt's back and urged him to lean further forward, changing the angle of penetration. On the next thrust he nailed the gleek's prostate dead on, and Kurt raked his fingers down the tiled wall he was leaning on as his cock twitched, his second orgasm in less than ten minutes rushing through him as he shot his load all over the tiles. As Kurt's orgasm hit his body spasmed, and his ass clenched round Mike's cock like nothing he'd ever known, he didn't have time to swear as he was just suddenly cumming, shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep into Kurt's tight channel.

Both boys slumped against the wall for long moments, until Kurt's body unclenched enough that Mike could slide his cock free and step away on wobbly legs, finally having to sink to the floor as the aftereffects of one of the most intense orgasms of his life overwhelmed him. He watched as Matt, dick glistening with freshly applied lube, swept Kurt up into his arms and carried him into the locker room proper. Matt seated himself on a bench, cock standing proudly at attention and proving the stereotype about black men to be if anything an understatement. He shifted the slender gleek in his arms, and lowered him one-handed, the other hand guiding his cock to Kurt's hole. For a second, Kurt was suspended by Matt's arm, hole just caressing the tip of matt's cock, then Matt loosened his grip, and Kurt slid down his cock, the sudden intrusion causing the brunette's blue green eyes to widen and fill with tears. Once balls deep in the countertenor however, Matt stopped, groaning at the wetness of Mike's cum that had helped ease the penetration, and cradled the boy, wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing him fiercely.

Kurt slowly grew accustomed to the thick length seated within him, and was able to sit up under his own power, no longer slumped against Matt's defined chest. Matt gently placed both hands on Kurt's hips, and lifted the slender boy up a few inches, before letting him slip back down, startling a soft moan from Kurt. The brunette was limp and pliable in his lap, and he tightened his grip on the boy's hips, then lifted him up until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt, then dropped him, they groaned together at the sensation, and Matt repeated it, finally setting a fast pace of lifting Kurt up and down, muscles flexing, Kurt helping as much as he could with his toned thighs. Matt could happily spend the rest of his life with his cock buried in Kurt's perfect ass, but the sensations of the gleek clenching round his thick length, the tightness and heat like nothing he'd ever known existed, and the sight of Kurt stroking his hardening cock, were driving him to the edge. On his next upward movement he pulled Kurt off his cock completely, and stood up, lying Kurt down on his back on the bench.

He took advantage of Kurt's flexibility and pressed his legs back until the Cheerio was practically bent in half, his hole on perfect display. He looked down at Kurt with a filthy grin, and lined himself up, before driving back into that welcoming heat, on his third thrust in the new position the head of his dick rubbed across Kurt's prostate, and the gleek's cock was suddenly no longer half-hard, rather rock-hard and almost painfully red as Kurt jerked himself furiously towards a third orgasm. Matt could feel the familiar tightening in his balls as he pounded Kurt mercilessly, the countertenor reduced to breathy moans on every thrust, and he leaned forward, pressing Kurt's legs back further, and kissed him hungrily, tongue taking control and fucking his mouth like his cock was fucking his ass. It was when he pulled away and bit down on Kurt's perfect collarbone however, that the Gleek moaned almost brokenly, and his cock gave a valiant twitch as he orgasmed for the third time, a small amount of cum spraying over Kurt's stomach, and as though he had exhausted himself, he went completely limp beneath Matt, even as his ass clenched itself round his dick.

With an inarticulate roar, Matt drove himself deep into Kurt's unresisting body, and came hard enough that his vision went black for a fraction of a second, his balls emptying themselves into Kurt's ass as rope after rope of thick cum spurted forth, beginning to leak out around where Matt was still buried to the hilt in Kurt. He sagged over the pale boy, body weak from the exertion and the force of his orgasm, and it was only when Mike managed to stagger in from the shower room that he was motivated to stand back up and pull out. His load and Mike's immediately began to flow from Kurt's open and abused looking hole, and Mike didn't even blink, kneeling down and licking into that hole. Matt watched the other's throat bob as he swallowed their combined loads, eyes dark. After the better part of a minute Mike stood, and approaching Matt slammed their mouths together. When Matt parted his lips and licked into Mike's mouth he tasted salty, heavy, musky, and liquid flowed into his mouth. He moaned at the realisation that Mike had saved some of their cum to share with him.

The two of them stayed like that, bodies wrapped around each other, devouring each other's mouths, for a timeless moment, before they were interrupted by an amused sounding cough, and they turned to see Kurt struggling to sit up. They hurried over, and Matt sat down, lifting Kurt for a minute as Mike settled on the bench beside him, before gently setting Kurt down half on his lap, half on Mike's. The gleek lay back against them with a noise of contentment, and for a moment all was peaceful. They were interrupted by the sound of liquid on the tiled floor of the locker room, and they all turned to see Puck stood in the doorway, eyes burning dark, pants shoved down just far enough to free the cock he had obviously been stroking hard, judging from the cum splattered on the floor in front of him. He stared at the three of them for a long moment, taking in the hickys on Kurt's neck, the way he was cuddled up with Matt and Mike, and the fact that their were still traces of their cum leaking from his ass. With a respectful nod, he pulled his pants up and turning, walked out of the room.

After several minutes of post-coital cuddling, Kurt shifted so he could look into his new-found lovers' eyes, and grinned lecherously. "Next time, I top."

**AN: This one eluded me for so long, but I finally managed to get most of it written in one marathon writing session. I think this might be the filthiest thing I've written so far, and I hope Geniatheparadox likes it.**


	10. Before You Met Me, I Was Alright

**AN: This one is the result of a rabid plot bunny that bit my brain when I was rewatching 'Journey' and at around the 7 minute mark I saw Dominic Barnes (aka Warbler Trent) as a student in the hallways of McKinley. The bunny was essentially 'what if Kurt had run into another Warbler before he met Blaine when he went to Dalton to spy?' and I ran with it from there. **

**This totally lets me mark off another two prompts at once.**

**For those of you who haven't read my story In EightPart Harmony, Tristan is the name I use for the beatboxing Warbler played by Jon Hall, it was suggested by Geniatheparadox and seconded by gleefulmusings and Dashertheprancingdancer.**

**Friendshippy fluff rather than smut this time.**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 10: Before You Met Me, I Was Alright (Never Been Kissed)

Kurt wasn't sure _what _he was doing here. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, he'd been so angry, so hurt, so fucking pissed off by what Artie and Puck had said, by how the rest of the guys had just sat there and watched. So he'd thought, Fine, if they wanted him to 'make himself useful' by spying on the competition he would do just that. He'd cobbled together a reasonable facsimile of the Dalton uniform, and hopped in the Nav. Now he was actually _at _Dalton Academy however, he was starting to regret it; the place was a _lot _bigger than McKinley, and while the students didn't have the aggressive look of the jocks he was used to, there were a lot of them, and some of them were intimidatingly big.

He turned down another identical hallway, then froze as he heard a voice calling over the low background murmur of teenage boys. "Kurt! Kurt Hummel! Wait up!." He hesitated for a moment before turning on his heel to face the speaker, probably about his age, a little shorter and a little chubby, with brown hair and an expressive face. He looked familiar, but Kurt couldn't pin down where from. The as yet unknown male navigated through the tides of teenagers to stand at Kurt's side, a warm smile lighting his face, making his eyes sparkle. "I thought it was you, Kurt." He paused for a second, taking in the strained smile on Kurt's face, then continued. "We didn't have any classes together, so I don't expect you remember me, I went to McKinley last year. My name's Trent."

"Hello then, I won't introduce myself since you already know who I am. Hell, I think everyone at McKinley knows who I am. How'd you end up at Dalton?"

"My parents came into some money over the summer, an distant relative left us some in his will, and Dalton has a much better academic track record than any of the public schools in Allen County, in Ohio even. I transferred for the start of Junior year, and I don't regret it, I hated McKinley."

Kurt smiled bitterly at this, and was caught of guard by the other boy's next question.

"What brings you to Dalton Kurt? Thinking of transferring?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, before deciding that honesty was probably the best policy at this point.

"I was kinda sent here to spy on your show choir, the Warblers. They're in our competition bracket for Sectionals this year, and well, it was this or try and sneak into an old people's home to spy on the Hipsters."

Trent glanced up and down the corridor before leaning in to whisper to Kurt.

"I joined the Warblers about a month ago, we're putting on an impromptu performance today in the Senior commons. It's not a number we're doing for Sectionals so I can't see any harm in you coming along, but I'll have to leave you in the hallway outside so none of the other guys notice you're not in uniform, would lead to a lot of awkward questions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, afterwards we can grab a drink in the Junior refectory and I'll introduce you to some of the other Warblers."

He gestured for Kurt to follow him and led him along identical hallways and up staircases, until they reached a room that had a crowd of Dalton students around the open door. Looking through it Kurt could see more students in a ring around the edges of the room, leaving an open space in the middle in which a group of around fifteen guys were conferring quietly. Trent led Kurt to a quiet corner where he could see everything without being seen, then gave him a nod and pushed through the crowd of students until he was stood with the rest of the Warblers.

The Warblers formed into a line and opened their mouths, and started a perfect acapella backing track of one of the most over-played pop songs in recent months, though they managed to make it sound fresh and new; it was when a curly-haired midget stepped out from between his much taller teammates to pick up the lead vocals that Kurt realised that New Directions might be in trouble. This guy had a level of showmanship and charisma that Kurt had only ever seen matched by Rachel Berry and Jesse St Spysalot. His voice was an acceptable tenor, though not a patch on Artie in Kurt's opinion, but he owned the room, keeping the audience spellbound.

After his ears had stopped being assaulted by Katy Perry lyrics, Kurt watched as the Warblers exchanged 'bro hugs' and broke up into groups, the crowd dissipating now that the performance was over. Trent strolled over to Kurt's corner and gave him a warm smile, "Some of the guys are gonna catch us up in the refectory, let's go grab that drink."

...

The Dalton refectory made the best coffee Kurt had ever tasted, and it was all he could do to keep from moaning as he took his first sip. His companion grinned at him, "It got me that way too, makes every cup you've ever had taste like crap, right?"

Both boys looked up as Trent's name was shouted from across the room, a tall, broad-shouldered brunette who Kurt remembered as having performed the role of a beatboxing machine for the Warblers raised a hand in greeting, and headed their way followed by a lean platinum blonde and a shorter, smiling dark haired boy who were walking hand-in-hand.

Trent smiled up at the three of them as they stopped by their table, and made introductions, "Kurt, this is Tristan, he's my roommate, and this is Jeff and Nick, they've been together for over a year now and are still sickeningly sappy with each other." The three boys nodded greetings at Kurt, and sat down, Nick in Jeff's lap; Kurt risked a glance round the room and noticed that no-one seemed to notice or care that two boys were sitting in a couple-y manner, and he wondered if he'd somehow left Ohio without realising it.

Jeff noticed Kurt's shocked expression and smiled at him. "We have an enforced zero-tolerance bullying policy here, even if people did have an issue with us, they can't do anything without being kicked out."

Kurt's jaw dropped at the very thought of that, and he gave a wan smile. "If they tried to implement a policy like that at McKinley the jocks would revolt and burn the school down; but it would never happen, the administration are happy to overlook everything that happens in order to save money wherever they can."

Nick's jaw set at those words, and he nodded, "I used to go to a public school, and the bullying was everywhere, the teachers did what they could, but they couldn't be everywhere at once, and the bullies were good at cornering people when there were no adults around. It was mostly verbal, the administration would expel anyone who physically assaulted another student, but even so, the words stay with you."

Kurt chuckled bitterly, "If it were just words I'd be in paradise, at first it was just a slushy to the face, or being tossed in the dumpster, they damaged clothing, and hurt my pride, but didn't cause real injury. But recently, it's been escalating, there's this one neanderthal who's been making my life hell, and he just seems to be everywhere, I can't walk down a hallway without being tripped, or shoved into the lockers hard enough to bruise. This morning it was both, he tripped me then shoved me as I fell." Here Kurt hesitantly raised his shirt, displaying a sickening large bruise on his side.

Tristan, who had remained silent until now, released a low growl that made Kurt stare at him with alarm, noting that the bigger boy's hands were clenching and unclenching. Trent laid a calming hand on his roommates's forearm, and he slowly relaxed, shooting an apologetic smile at Kurt.

Jeff leaned forward with an interrogative smile, "When you say he's a neanderthal, what exactly do you mean?"

"He's on the football team, used to be a puckhead. He calls his fist 'The Fury' and thinks he can solve all his problems by punching them. He takes personal offense to my homosexuality, and has apparently decided he can beat the gay out of me. You might remember him, Trent, Dave Karofsky."

The former McKinley student nodded, eyes hardening, "I remember that douchebag, he was the one that used to make 'oink oink' noises at me in the cafeteria, never mind that he wasn't exactly svelte himself. I watched him slushy Becky Jackson once, she just stood there, didn't know what to do, until Brittany came up and took her to clean up. He always used to go for the humiliation though, rather than violence, I guess he really does have serious homophobic issues."

Jeff locked eyes with Tristan as Trent finished talking, and the taller warbler nodded, a grim smile playing round his lips. Jeff's own face twisted into a feral smirk as he addressed Kurt, "Tristan here is on the Dalton wrestling team, they went to State last year and came in second. If you're willing, he can help get this neanderthal off your back."

Kurt raised a speculative eyebrow, and Tristan took up the conversation, "I'm straight, but I have no problem pretending to be gay. If you're willing, I'd pretend to be your boyfriend, and come pick you up from McKinley, let this 'phobe get a good look at us, I bet he'll make a scene, and I can turn him into a smear on the floor."

Kurt looked back and forth between Tristan and Jeff for several seconds, before his eyes narrowed, "You've done this before."

"It was how we kept Nick safe long enough for his transfer papers to go through after he came for a look round Dalton. The bullying for him was starting to build towards violence despite the threat of expulsion, and we'd sort of adopted him from the minute we saw him."

Jeff grinned, "He had this little lost puppy-dog look around him, we just had to take care of him." Nick mock-scowled at his boyfriend and playfully slapped his arm.

Kurt felt overwhelmed, his voice trembled as he spoke up, "Why would you do this? I came here to spy on you, any other school would have beaten me up, not bought me coffee and offered to help with my bullying problem."

Nick smiled, "Trent likes you, and he doesn't like many people from that hellhole he transferred from, so that counts in your favour. And yeah, you came to spy, but you made a half-assed job of it, your outfit makes you stick out like a sore thumb, it's a miracle you weren't spotted before Trent did. Besides, there are a number of performances by New Directions on YouTube, filmed by some guy who calls himself JBI, so as far as we're concerned this is just evening out the playing field."

Kurt blinked rapidly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you."

All four Dalton students smiled warmly at him, Tristan pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, and the others followed suit, and soon they had all exchanged numbers, and arranged for Tristan to pick Kurt up at McKinley for their 'date' the next day, when neither football nor Glee had practice, so Karofsky and Kurt would be leaving at approximately the same time.

Trent walked Kurt back through the halls of Dalton to the parking lot, and watched him drive off with a wave. Then he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, and placed a call to one of his few friends from McKinley, Lauren Zizes. The McKinley wrestling team had beaten Dalton at State the previous year, but Lauren and Tristan had developed a grudging respect for each other, and Trent wanted his friend to have backup in case Karofsky turned out to be more trouble than they thought, or the other jocks weighed in on his side.

...

Kurt finished putting the last of his books away in his locker, and, after checking his reflection in the mirror (fabulous as always), headed for the parking lot. He had caught a ride in with Finn that morning, as Tristan was picking him up from McKinley, and he had received a text that the Warbler was outside waiting for him. He hadn't had any encounters with Karofsky that day, but knew the jock was at school as they shared a lunch period.

He had told his dad that he was going out for coffee with friends after school, which was technically true, and kept him from fretting, he had arranged for Mercedes to meet him and Tristan at the coffee shop after he had told her all about his experiences the previous day, his sassy friend wanting to meet his 'boyfriend' to thank him herself for helping Kurt in a way she couldn't.

As he exited the main doors he saw a brand new Jeep Liberty sat in a space near to the front, several curious students lingering about to see who the driver of the stylish vehicle was waiting for. Tristan leaned against the driver's side door, he was out of uniform, wearing boot-cut jeans with a plain cream shirt that made his warm brown eyes seem to glow, with sturdy brown boots on his feet. He looked good, and for a second Kurt wished this was a real date; well, at least it was going to look good, he saw Karofsky lurking by the dumpsters and set his hips to maximum sway as he sashayed over to the Jeep.

Tristan straightened up as Kurt approached, a broad smile splitting his face. He took Kurt's messenger bag and put it in the back of the Jeep, before wrapping his arms around Kurt and planting a chaste but convincing kiss on his lips. Kurt arched his back slightly, making it look as though he was pressing his body against Tristan's, and the taller boys hands slid down his back to squeeze his ass briefly. Kurt moaned against Tristan's lips, and they broke apart with feigned reluctance, Kurt becoming aware that they had drawn a crowd, and that judging from the noise level people were already gossiping.

A second later, he had no time to look around, as a large hand grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground. Looking up he saw Karofsky take a swing at Tristan, who dodged and brought one booted foot up into the jock's stomach, causing him to double over. He brought a hand down on the back of Karofsky's neck as it presented himself, and 'The Fury' crumpled to the floor, groaning.

Tristan glared down at him, and spat out "Leave Kurt alone from now on, or next time I won't go easy on you."

A slow clapping from behind them caused them both to spin around, where they saw a grinning Lauren Zizes and a smirking Coach Sylvester. They also saw Azimio on the ground, looking like he wished he was dead, and Tristan gave an acknowledging nod to Zizes, recognising her from last year's State wrestling championships, where she had flattened him without mercy. Coach Sylvester gave Tristan an appraising look, then turned sharply to Kurt, "Porcelain, you and Prep School get out of here. I'll clear this trash off the sidewalk for you. For what it's worth, if I'd known things had gotten this bad I'd have shipped them off to the Siberian gulags a long time ago. Putin still owes me for the Litvinenko job."

Kurt gave his former coach a small smile and a nod of thanks, and turned to Tristan, who held the door of the Jeep open for him with unexpected chivalry. Kurt accepteda hand up into the vehicle, then settled back with a sigh as his companion got in the driver's side and started the engine, peeling out of the parking lot and heading for the Lima Bean. It might not be a 'date' date, but it was another guy willingly spending time with him outside school or Glee club, it was a start.

Tristan meanwhile was trying to think of a way to breach the subject that despite his earlier assertion he _wasn't _100% straight, and very much wanted this to be a 'date' date. Maybe he could ask this friend of Kurt's for advice at the coffee shop. With that thought in mind, he put his foot down, he had a Diva to beg for help wooing her best friend.

**AN: and so we avoid Kiss-gate, the death threat and escalating stalking and associated sexual harrassment, Kurt doesn't transfer to Dalton and gets his solo at Sectionals, and the NDs blow the Warblers out of the water. With Tristan no longer being the competiton, Mercedes opens up about how to woo one Kurt Hummel, and happiness ensues.**

**This would not let go, so it's been written over the course of an afternoon. back to work tomorrow unfortunately, so there won't be an update for several days now. :(**

**As always, reviews are love.**


	11. Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do

**AN: This one is for MDemagogue, when I was asking which episode I should fill a prompt from next on Twitter he asked for Rumours, and particularly Hevans. There seems to be a lack of Hevans Rumours fic out there, so I'm trying to remedy that.**

**Yes, I know the ep is titled 'Rumors', but I'm British, deal with it.**

**I would like to thank Fleetwood Mac, for providing me with the perfect title for this story.**

**As will be the case with all post-Original Song prompts, in this story 'Klaine' did not happen in Original Songs, when Blaine tried to kiss him, Kurt slapped him and stormed out. Needless to say, 'Candles' was a lot more appropriate this time round.**

**I'd like to rec AirNationOracle's fluffy little Hevans 3x08 rewrite 'I Said I Don't Care'. Go read all his shiz, it is awesome.**

**Warnings: m/m smut, barebacking**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all.**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 11: Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do (Rumours)

Kurt had been stood outside the motel room door for several minutes, trying to summon up the courage to knock. He had received a rather terse phone call from Blaine a couple days ago, his former best friend informing him that when Warblers practice had run late the previous week, it had been Sam Evans who'd shown up with the delivery when they ordered pizza. The blonde had evaded Blaine's questions as to why he had taken a job that would take him so far from home on a school night, and had seemingly requested that he not be sent to Dalton again. Kurt had taken this information and called in a favour from the homeless-smelling Brett, who volunteered in the administrative office, getting him to quietly sneak a peek at Sam's file.

The address on the file had been recently changed, and the new address was that of the motel room Kurt was currently standing outside. He raised his fist, and knocked, firm enough to be heard in the room without drawing too much attention. The door opened, and Sam was framed in the doorway, blonde hair tousled more than usual, blinking in the light as though he had just woken up. The jock went very still when he realised _who _was stood outside the motel room, simply staring with what looked almost like fear.

The staring match went on too long for Kurt's currently limited patience to handle, and he raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Well, Samuel, are you going to invite me in? Or should we talk out here in the open?" Sam shook himself visibly, forcing a smile, "Of... of course, come in please." The blonde stepped back out of the doorway, and Kurt followed him into the room, Sam shutting and locking the door behind him. Kurt took in the basic room, barely holding back a grimace, and noted that there was clothing and possessions for several people in the cramped space, but only Sam appeared to be in residence. The Evans family had turned up to watch the New Directions perform at Regionals, so Kurt had met them, and he wondered where they were.

He felt a warm presence at his back, and managed not to flinch when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, turning him to face a slightly more awake looking Sam. "What are you doing here, Kurt?" "I was looking for you, obviously. Blaine told me he'd seen you at Dalton, and I was worried."

"I'm fine Kurt, or doing as well as I can, anyway."

"Where are you parents, and Stevie and Stacie?"

"My parents took them to stay with my grandparents in Tennessee, they're enrolling them in school there for the rest of the semester. There are more jobs out there, so they're staying there through the week to try and find work, then coming back to see me at the weekend."

"So they've just left you here alone? You've got to feed yourself, get yourself to and from school and work, do your homework and eveything; and they've left you in this motel room?"

"I can take care of myself, Kurt. I have been for a while. Hell, while they've been pounding the pavement jobhunting round here I've been looking after Stacie and Stevie. I'll be fine."

"I know you can, but there's no harm in letting people help. Are you working today?"

"Nah, got today and tomorrow off; I'm gonna catch up on my homework."

"Get what you need together then, you're coming for dinner at my house, then me, you and Finn can work on homework together."

"You don't have to do that Kurt."

"I know, I want to. My dad and Carole would throw a fit if they knew I'd left you to fend for yourself when Carole always cooks more than we need, even with Finn at the table. She's doing chilli tonight, you haven't lived til you've tasted Carole's chilli."

Sam raised one hand to run his fingers through his hair, looking conflicted for a moment, but the lure of a home-cooked meal was strong, and Kurt could almost _see _the moment his stomach overruled everything else. He didn't say a word, just grabbed up the bag he used for school, then turned almost expectantly to Kurt. Kurt smiled, and led the way to the Navigator, waiting for Sam to buckle in, before setting off for the Hudmel house.

When they pulled up outside the Hudmel house Kurt let Sam in, directing him up to Finn's room while he went to let his dad and Carole know there was company for dinner, giving them a quick rundown on Sam's situation so they'd know why he was randomly inviting friends over to eat with them.

Sam and Finn came clattering downstairs when the food hit the table, both boys digging in with gusto. Kurt and the adults ate more modest portions, Kurt noticing that Sam had managed to eat more than Finn, which indicated just how hungry he had been.

The three boys helped clear up, before heading upstairs. Finn and Sam had English homework, while Kurt was working on his European history. Finn and Sam were huddled together, occasionally one or the other would raise a head and ask Kurt a question, as he'd done the same unit they were working on last semester at Dalton. They worked in comfortable, companionable silence for several hours, until Burt knocked on the door, and told them that Sam was welcome to stay over, but if he was leaving, Kurt should be dropping him back soon, before it got too late.

Sam packed his stuff back up, and after a quick thank you and goodbye to Burt and Carole, they were back in the Navi, Kurt pulling up outside the motel after a short, silent, drive. He turned to face Sam, "You sure you're going to be okay? We've got plenty of space and a spare room if you'd rather get out of this place."

"It's okay, my mom and dad will be calling here to check up on me soon."

"Okay, the offer's open as long as you're on your own. Give your parents our number and they can check up on you just as easily."

Sam smiled warmly, and ducked his head bashfully. "Do you wanna come in and watch a movie or something? I haven't had much chance to hang out recently."

"Just let me ring my dad so he knows where I am and I'd love to."

Sam went into the room as Kurt placed a quick call to his dad, letting him know he was staying to watch a movie with Sam cause the blonde hadn't had many chances to socialise recently. Neither of them had a first period class the next day so it wasn't like they were gonna have to get up too early.

He hung up, then quickly made his way into the room, not wanting to hang around outside any longer than he had to. As he walked in, he saw Sam sat on the bed facing the door, no laptop or TV in evidence, and he raised his eyebrow at the blonde. Sam stood, walking over and shutting the door behind Kurt, turning the lock and dragging the chain across. He then gently pushed Kurt until his back hit the door, and attached his mouth to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped as full lips pressed against his own, not forceful like Karofsky had been, but soft and affectionate. Sam's lips massaged over his own, not pushing for anything more, but letting Kurt get used to the sensation. When they broke apart, Kurt stared at the other boy.

"Sam... what?"

"God Kurt, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"But, you said you weren't..."

"I'm not gay, but I'm not straight either. And hell, I went to an all-boys boarding school; for so long there weren't any girls around, if we wanted to get off we had to help each other out. I liked it."

Kurt's cheeks flushed as his mind filled with the images those words inspired. He looked deep into Sam's eyes, seeing nothing but genuine care and affection there, but even as he watched they darkened with lust, Sam's eyes drifting down to Kurt's lips. Kurt decided to just enjoy the moment, and leaned up, pressing his lips to those of the jock, moaning as Sam's hand landed on the small of his back, drawing him flush to the blonde's sculpted body.

Sam's tongue gently licked the line of Kurt's lips, and the brunette willingly parted them, allowing the blonde to lick into his mouth, Sam groaning at the sweet taste of Kurt. Kurt's tongue tentatively pressed forward, twining with Sam's in a slick, hot dance; before sliding into Sam's mouth. The two boys stayed locked together for as long as they could, a tangle of mouths, tongues and teeth, before the need to breathe drove them to break apart, gasping for breath, chests heaving.

Sam stripped his shirt off, revealing his delicious array of muscles to Kurt's avaricious eyes, his hands reaching out seemingly of their own accord to gently stroke the defined abs. Sam shuddering beneath his soft touches. Sam's hand gently tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt, and Kurt obediently raised his arms for the garment to be lifted up and over, Sam feasting his eyes on the pale, lean body. The tight musculature that Kurt's usual clothes concealed beneath layers of fabric.

Kurt's skin was smooth and soft beneath his questing fingers, and he experimentally tweaked a nipple, revelling in the sharp gasp that melted into a moan as his mouth descended on the other nipple, gently laving it with his tongue. Kurt's hands gripped at Sam's firm shoulders as the blonde's mouth licked, sucked and bit it's way over Kurt's chest and stomach, leaving the pale skin littered with dark bruises, marks of Sam's desire for the brunette. Tan hands fumbled with the fasteners and zips of Kurt's pants, finally getting them open and sliding the fabric down long, pale, perfect legs. Kurt stepped out of the pants, and Sam let out a broken moan at the brunette's skimpy underwear, a barely-there thong in crimson red that stood out starkly against alabaster skin.

Sam quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, tossing the denim aside, revealing his own underwear, Avatar boxers in bright blue that made Kurt have to snort back a laugh. The blonde pouted, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss the look off his face. The blonde rested his hands on Kurt's hips, fingers just sliding inside the fabric of the thong, and he looked questioningly at Kurt; the brunette worried his lip for a moment, then nodded, and Sam jerked the thong from his body with one movement. Sam quickly stepped out of his own underwear, and they both took a step back, eyes drinking in the naked flesh of the other.

Kurt groaned at the sight of all that tan, perfectly muscled skin, the toned thighs, the tight glutes, and the very impressive package. He was bigger than average, and it looked bigger on his slender frame, but Sam was substantially bigger. Sam took in smooth porcelain skin, a perfect high tight bubble butt and a beautiful pale cock with a rosy pink head, already glistening with precum.

Sam dropped to his knees and swallowed Kurt down to the base in one movement, making the brunette swear in surprise and grab onto broad shoulders for support. Sam's pulled back up Kurt's length and swirled his tongue round the head, lapping up the sweet precum, his hands coming up to massage Kurt's balls, gently rolling and squeezing them. Kurt was emitting a constant stream of breathy moans as Sam sucked him, taking him deep into his throat on every downstroke, tongue dancing up his length on the upstroke. Sam ran one finger over Kurt's perineum, until he was gently tracing the crack of Kurt's ass. He pressed his finger firmly on Kurt's tight hole while sucking hard on the head of his dick; Kurt moaned brokenly above him, body spasming, and Sam choked slightly as the brunette started to cum hard, shot after shot of cum hitting the back of his mouth. Swallowing repeatedly so as not to waste any of the precious nectar, he kept sucking through Kurt's orgasm, milking every last drop from his cock, gently licking the head clean as he leaned back on his haunches, looking up into Kurt's pleasure-flushed face.

Sam stood, enfolding the slender brunette in his arms and kissing him hard, tongue thrusting into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned as he tasted himself on the blonde's pouty lips, musky and sweet. He reached down and wrapped one soft hand around Sam's heated length, revelling in the blonde's moan as he began to stroke his hand up and down. One of Sam's big hands landed on top of his own, guiding Kurt to stroke at just the right pace, the blonde's hips thrusting his cock in and out of the tight circle of Kurt's hand. Sam's hand reached down and began to stroke Kurt's renewed erection, and he leaned forward to nip at the brunette's ear as he hissed "I want you to fuck me."

Kurt moaned and looked into Sam's eyes, dark with lust and desire. The blonde pulled away, heading over to the bedside cabinet and pulling out an open bottle of lube. He lay on his back on the bed, placing a pillow under his hips as he popped the cap on the lube bottle, and slicked up the fingers of one hand, rubbing them together to warm the lube. Kurt walked over to stand by the bed as Sam brought one long, thick finger to his hole, pressing it in with the ease of practice, eyes shut with pleasure as he stroked over his prostate. Kurt reached down and began to massage Sam's gorgeous pecs, tweaking his nipples as the blonde added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch his hole in readiness.

Sam looked up at Kurt, eyes dark, "I don't have any condoms, but I've never been with anyone else, are you okay with that?" Kurt traced Sam's abs absently with one hand as he thought, finally nodding. "Yeah, I've never been with anyone either, so I'm fine with it." Sam grinned up at him, and added a third finger to his hole, scissoring and splaying until he finally gasped out "I'm ready."

Kurt climbed up on the bed, settling between Sam's splayed legs, looking down into lust-blackened eyes as he pressed the head of his cock to the blonde's slick hole. Sam's hand stroked up and down his length, transferring the remaining lube to his heated flesh, and he hissed at the sensation. He gently gripped Sam's hips and pressed forward, the head of his cock slowly easing through the prepared ring of muscle and into Sam's tight heat; Kurt stopped with just the head inside, giving Sam time to adjust, and himself time to regain control before he came. His hands stroked Sam's toned thighs to help the blonde relax, Sam eventually looking up at him and nodding.

Kurt pressed forward again, and his cock slowly sank deeper, inch by inch disappearing into Sam's body, until he was in all the way, his balls pressing up against Sam's. They both moaned in glorious harmony, Sam clenching around Kurt, hot and tight and **perfect**. Kurt looked down into hazel-green eyes that blazed with desire, and he pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in, watching as those eyes grew gradually darker, hazy with a sheen of arousal. He pulled out and thrust again, then again, and on the third stroke Sam pressed back against him, trying to take him deeper. Kurt stilled for a second, then began to thrust again, this time at a much higher pace, snapping his hips back and forth, driving deep into Sam's perfect body on every thrust.

Sam was gasping and moaning underneath him, pressing back into every thrust, trying to take Kurt deeper and deeper, the brunette's cock edging closer and closer to his prostate. Kurt shifted up on his knees, the angle at which he thrust into Sam changing, and on the next thrust he slammed straight into the blonde's prostate, causing Sam's back to bow as he arched off the bed in pleasure, gasping out Kurt's name, eyes closed and hand reaching down to wrap round his cock, stroking himself hard and fast as Kurt pounded into him, now hitting his prostate on every thrust. Sam was moaning Kurt's name continuously now, voice grown deep and husky as he threw his head back from the pleasure shooting through him, jerking himself off almost painfully hard.

Kurt looked down at the blonde writhing beneath him, the visual stimulation of watching Sam jerking himself off, the aural stimulation of listening to the gorgeous, muscular boy gasping his name, begging him to fuck him, and the pure physical sensation of being buried in a tight, butter-soft heat, were conspiring together to bring him to orgasm faster bthan he ever had before. He could feel the heat suffusing his body, the familiar tightening sensation in his balls; he licked a stripe up the palm of his hand, then reached down and batted Sam's hand off his cock, replacing it with his own spit-slick one. Sam released a whining cry as Kurt began to stroke in time to his thrusts, the brunette pounding him harder and faster, slamming against his prostate every time. Kurt leaned down and began to whisper in his ear, total filth falling from angelic lips as the countertenor told him _exactly _how good Sam felt around him, how perfect his ass was, how he was made to take Kurt's cock, how Kurt was never going to let him go, was going to keep him forever, fuck him forever.

The combination of Kurt pounding into him, jerking him off, and whispering porn in his ear was simply too much for Sam, and his hips thrust up into the tight circle of Kurt's soft hand, screaming Kurt's name as he began to come, his load spraying out over his own chest and stomach, some of it making it as far as his chin. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, then raised his hand to his lips and licked Sam's cum off it. He had almost lost control when Sam had clenched round him during his orgasm, but had held out. Now the blonde had gone limp underneath him, the force of his orgasm having left him weak and wrung out. Kurt pulled out of Sam's ass, and took advantage of the blonde's pliability to shift their position. Sam laying back on his shoulders, legs pressed back and spread wide, his hole on perfect display.

Kurt lined his cock back up with Sam's hole, and thrust forward, bottoming out in one smooth movement, Sam's body open and willing for him. He pounded hard, fast and deep, the tightening sensation in his balls overtaking everything else as he drove himself deeper and deeper, desperately seeking his own orgasm. Sam, slowly coming back to awareness after his epic orgasm, clenched his ass down around Kurt's thrusting cock, causing the brunette's hyper-sensitive length to be suddenly surrounded by a vice-like heat, and with one last desperate thrust he collapsed against the blonde's chest as he began to cum, orgasm hitting him so hard he momentarily blacked out, pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum deep into Sam.

When Kurt regained consciousness a few seconds later, Sam was cradling him against his gloriously muscled chest, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. He was still balls deep in the blonde, and he could feel his own cum, slick around his cock, and leaking slightly from Sam's hole, dripping down on their balls. He braced his hands against Sam's chest, and slowly, gingerly, slid himself free, watching as Sam winced slightly at the sudden emptiness and the feeling of cum beginning to leak more freely from his hole. Kurt leaned over Sam and kissed him gently but deeply, Sam responding fervently; the two of them pulled apart, and Kurt quickly located a packet of moist wipes to clean them up, wiping away sweat and cum, removing almost all evidence of what they'd done, with the exception of the hickies on both their bodies.

The two boys got dressed in companiable silence, the two of them were barely decent when the room's phone began to ring. Sam answered, and held a quiet conversation with who Kurt assumed to be his parents, before he turned to the brunette, one hand over the mouthpiece. "My parent's car broke down in Tennessee, they're not gonna be able to get back here for at least a week." Kurt bit his lip, thinking quickly, before nodding decisively, "Tell them you'll be staying with us until they get back, my dad and Carole already offered, and besides, everyone else in our house sleeps very deep, so you can sneak in and 'visit' every night." Here he winked at Sam, and began to sort through the blonde's clothing, scattered round the room, trying to pull together enough for a week's stay. Sam took a second to compose himself after the mental images _that _comment invoked, then relayed the information regarding staying at the Hudmel house to his parents, making sure they had the Hudmel's phone number, then hanging up with a muttered "I miss you."

Kurt smiled brightly as he finished neatly folding pretty much all the clothes Sam owned into a duffel bag he'd pulled from under the bed. He reached out and took Sam's hand, squeezing gently before tugging him out of the door, pausing for Sam to lock it behind him, then guided him to the Navigator, stowing Sam's bag in the trunk as the blonde made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. They passed the short drive to the Hudmel house singing along to a CD of songs they'd covered in Glee club. When they arrived, Kurt went ahead to open the door as Sam grabbed his duffel, then hurried after the slender teen. He hesitated on the threshold for a second, then Kurt caught his hand, tugging him inside and shutting the door quietly behind them. "You can sleep 'on the couch' in my room tonight, so we don't wake anyone up, but we'll have to move you into the spare room tomorrow." Kurt winked at the jock and the two of them quietly ascended the staircase, soundlessly entering Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt shut and locked his door behind them, and the two of them quietly stripped down and slid into Kurt's bed, spooning together closely, as they drifted off to sleep Kurt whispered in Sam's ear, "In the morning we're totally christening my bed."

**AN: Finally! I started this like a million years ago and it's finally done *marching band plays a triumphal march*. Hopefully MDemagogue hasn't forgotten about this fic request. Anyway, enjoy peoples! **

**And Merry Christmas!**


	12. Some People Can Get A Thrill

**AN: Suggested by, and dedicated to, reviewer Acheron Blake; who requested some Season 2 St Hummel with top!Kurt. I already had a prompt with that concept, so happy to oblige. Ask and ye shall receive.**

**Special dedication also to gleefulmusings, who made a general Twitter comment about needing St Hummel with Dom!Kurt, and I was able to say I was already working on it. Hope you enjoy bb.**

**I'll take this opportunity to rec obsessivekumpulsivereadr, who has written a delicious season 3 Hevans rewrite called 'He Sounds Like A Drag' that deserves ALL the awards.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be either. *sadface***

**Warnings: implied m/m, explicit m/m/f smut, slight D/s, sex toys**

Sweet Porcelain- Chapter 12: Some People Can Get A Thrill (Funeral)

Jesse St James allowed himself a brief self-satisfied smirk as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Who knew being kicked out of college would lead to such opportunities? Making cruel and hurtful comments to lesser beings under the guise of constructive criticism, and getting **paid **to do it. If this was anything like what Dakota Stanley felt all the time, no wonder the miserable little troll kept doing the job even though he hated it.

"I didn't expect to find you in here St James."

Jesse didn't bother to turn around, simply smirking at Kurt Hummel in the mirror. The slender boy had stopped just inside the door, face perfectly blank as he gazed back at the curly-haired singer.

"Then where would you expect me to freshen up, Hummel?"

"I assumed, that as a paid consultant, (here the countertenor rolled his eyes sardonically) you would see it as your right to use the faculty facilities, rather than those set aside for we mere mortals."

Jesse's smirk collapsed for a split-second, before he forced it back into place through sheer force of star-power.

"I _was _using the faculty facilities. But then that lunatic cheerleading coach tracked me down in the halls and delivered a twenty minute harangue about the evils of curly hair. She said if I besmirched the facilities with my presence again she'd shave me bald, then donate my hair to be made into wigs for homeless and untalented people."

Jesse shuddered at the thought of his flowing locks touching the scalps of people without talent.

Kurt's eye-rolls by now had achieved epic proportions, and he sighed inwardly with relief when the door behind him opened, and Santana slipped into the room, holding her old Cheerios duffel bag, a predatory smirk on her face.

"I stuck an out of order sign on the door, but just to be on the safe side..." She reached behind her and turned the lock with an audible click, which reverberated through the suddenly silent room.

Kurt and Santana shared a look of mild amusement at the hastily-concealed nervousness in Jesse's expression. "Don't worry St James," Santana drawled, "we're not gonna do anything to you you're not gonna want."

"I don't know what you..." Kurt cut the older teen's automatic denial off with a curt gesture of his hand, and prowled forward, backing Jesse against the countertop, invading his personal space with a playful light in his eyes. "Save the denials Jesse, after your dramatic return to McKinley Santana and I carried out a little research. Facebook stalking, trash sifting, interviewing Elementary School classmates, the usual. We were amused to discover that whatever loyalty that pack of jackals you called a show choir held for you evaporated the instant you graduated; when we promised to use it against you they were a goldmine of information. Your 'female lead' Andrea in particular has some unresolved issues with you. She was the one who told us what you want, what you need, what you _ache _for."

A rustling noise drew Jesse's attention to Santana, who opened her Cheerio duffel and removed something with a flourish. It was a hot pink, glittery dildo, complete with strap-on harness, and just the sight of it caused a Pavlovian response in the the former Vocal Adrenaline frontman, his dick beginning to harden in his jeans, his mouth beginning to water, and his knees weakening, as he fought the urge to kneel on the filthy bathroom floor.

A soft, perfectly manicured hand squeezed the crotch of his jeans, and Kurt made a noise of satisfaction. "The vindictive harpy was telling the truth then. Don't worry pet, we'll give you what you need. We'll give you what Rachel is too much of a prude to ever give you."

Jesse struggled not to grind his hips forward into Kurt's warm hand, "I thought you were dating that overly-eyebrowed Middle Schooler?" Kurt's answering laugh was overrode by the sound of dark amusement that burst from Santana's lips, and he glanced over to see the Latina's eyes glimmering with sardonic humour. Kurt sighed softly, "Ah dear Blaine. He was wonderful, but we just weren't compatible. He was at least a bottom, but he was entirely too vanilla, in a lights-off, under the covers, missionary position once a night kind of way, for our relationship to last. After a week I was so frustrated I made a deal with Zizes and Puckerman. I got to bend Puckerman over and screw him unconscious, she got to base her latest 'Twishite' fic on it. Win win so far as I was concerned, except Puck vetoed any future deals in advance, apparently I wore him out and he couldn't sit right for days. I was working on getting Sam to accept his latent bicurious tendencies when you pranced back into our lives."

"Now I get to show you that just cause I can sing like a girl doesn't mean I can't fuck you like a man."

A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision drew Jesse's attention, Santana strode towards him, her glistening red nails scraped down his cheek, and she practically purred into his ear. "Strip. Then kneel for us." So saying Santana took a step backwards, and slid her jacket from her shoulders, tossing it to one side, before pulling her red and white dress over her head, revealing she'd been naked underneath. She stood in just her boots, head thrown back as she stretched, revelling in the heated eyes tracing a path over her body.

Jesse fought his way out of his clothing with little evidence of his characteristic grace , sinking to his knees immediately, ignoring the inner voice clamouring about the filth likely to be ingrained in the no-doubt badly washed bathroom floor. He bowed his head respectfully as he heard Santana's boots clicking towards him, she twined one hand into his curly hair and tugged hard enough that Jesse had to struggle to remain balanced on his knees. He dimly registered Santana saying something to Kurt, but was too busy relaxing into the feel of her nails softly digging into his scalp to care much about what was being said.

A moment later Santana pulled back just long enough to strap the harness and dildo into place, then stepped back in close, the glittery hot pink head of the toy aimed right at Jesse's lips. "Open up St James, let's see you put that pretty mouth to good use."

Jesse didn't bother to fight the moan that escaped him at her words, and he leaned forward immediately, engulfing the sillicone head of the toy and swallowing down hard, taking it to the base, relishing the faint pain as it scraped the back of his throat, pushing himself until he gagged, and tears sprang to his eyes. Santana pulled the dildo out of his mouth, one of her hands scrubbing the tears from his cheeks as the other almost lovingly stroked his hair. "No need to rush and hurt yourself pet, we're in no hurry. Schuester already postponed the other auditions until tomorrow, so we can play with you for as long as we want." She wove both her hands into his hair now, and her hips began to slowly move, thrusting the dildo back and forth passed his lips.

Jesse closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations as Santana slowly began to pump her hips faster, until she was fucking his face mercilessly. The hands in his hair tilted his head slightly, and he could feel his throat opening up beneath her ministrations, the dildo edging deeper and deeper on every thrust until his nose was buried in the perfectly trimmed patch of hair that peeked out over the strapon harness. A second later she pulled the dildo all the way out and hooked her thumbs into the corners of his mouth, stretching it obscenely wide before plunging the dildo back into his throat.

For the next several minutes she alternated between shallow thrusts on which he laved the dildo with his tongue, and deep fucking of his throat; it had been too long since anyone had given him what he needed in this way and he lost himself in the ecstasy of submission. He only emerged from that state when he heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Kurt handing a sachet of lube to Santana, before he started to strip his own clothing off, folding it neatly and placing it on the bathroom counter even as Santana pulled him to his feet by his hair. She turned him around to face the counter and bent him over it, kicking his feet until he spread them, bracing himself on the counter. The Latina tore the sachet with her teeth, and coated the fingers of one hand with the slick substance, not bothering to warm it she slid one finger into his puckered hole to the second knuckle, causing him to curse and wriggle from the combination of the cold lube and the sudden intrusion.

Santana's free hand settled on the back of his neck, pressing five nails, each filed to a point, into the skin just hard enough to make him hold still as she slid a second finger into him immediately, scissoring them roughly to stretch him out. Jesse threw his head back and panted against the overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain he was experiencing, his eyes snapping open as a third finger joined the others too soon. In the mirror he caught a quick flash of a now naked Kurt Hummel, lithe porcelain skin over taut muscles, like a Renaissance statue carved in marble, before his attention was abruptly refocused on Santana as her fingers suddenly pulled out. He had barely a second to mourn the sudden emptiness before he felt the blunt head of the dildo touching his hole.

Both of the ex-cheerio's hands settled on his hips, nails digging in as her hips snapped forward, driving the dildo into his hole to the base in one smooth motion that dragged a howl from Jesse's raw throat. Santana cried out as well, the reverse end of the dildo stimulating her clit as she buried it deep into Jesse's willing body. She leaned over his back for a long second, nails leaving red trails on his smooth, muscled back before she pulled the dildo out almost all the way, hips snapping back forward to drive it deep again. The Latina set a fast, almost brutal pace, and it had been too long since Jesse had been fucked. But even so it was only a few minutes before he was panting with ecstasy, pushing back against every thrust of the sillicone toy. A firm hand at the small of his back bent him forward a little further, and the slight change in angle caused the next thrust to brush against his prostate.

Jesse arched his back at the sudden surge of pure pleasure, looking up into the mirror he caught sight of the lust-darkened eyes and feral smile of the girl who was taking him exactly how he needed it. He closed his eyes again to savour the sensations and was caught by surprise when a soft hand wrapped around his thus far neglected cock and gave it one long, smooth stroke before he felt a metal cock ring being snapped into place around the base. He looked up desperately into the glasz eyes of Kurt Hummel, who smirked down at him, "If we're both satisfied that you've been a good boy we'll let you cum." the countertenor said with a playful lilt to his voice. Kurt's other hand was stroking himself lazily, and Jesse's eyes were drawn inexorably to that pale hand, and the flesh it was teasing.

The former Vocal Adrenaline frontman's eyes widened with shock at the sheer size of Kurt's endowment, far larger than would be expected from his lean frame. The rosy flesh had to be at least the same length and thickness as the pale boy's forearm; Jesse hadn't seen cocks like that even in porn, and he salivated at the thought of it being inside him, at either end.

A hand abruptly slapped his ass, hard, and he cried out and bucked against Santana. "Pay attention when I'm fucking you St James, you can gawp at Kurt's kickstand later." A second later her pace increased even more, the sillicone cock driving into him with breathtaking, bruising speed. The Latina began to curse and moan in Spanish as she fucked him hard and deep, and he realised that she was fast approaching her climax, the clitoric stimulator built into the base of the dildo stimulating her in all the right ways. With one final snapping thrust of her hips Santana raked her nails down Jesse's back as she screamed out her orgasm. Hips continuing to circle the dildo even as she slumped over his back in the aftermath of her climax, Santana finally purred in his ear, "Not bad St James, not as good as Britt-Britt, but not bad." She slapped his ass as she pulled the dildo out, rubbing his cheeks to take the sting out of it.

Jesse made to straighten up as she pulled away from him, but she stopped him with a hand on his back, "That was just the warm-up," here she gestured at Kurt, who was sliding a condom onto his cock and picking up a sachet of lube, "now for the main event." She took the lube from Kurt's unresisting hand and tore it open, squeezing the slick fluid all up the length of his cock, then stroking him to smooth the lube all over his length, making him bat her hand away with a groan.

Kurt stepped up behind Jesse, soft hands stroking his back and down his flanks for long seconds before he pressed the head of his cock to Jesse's puckered hole. He heard a shallow gasp from Santana as Kurt's thumbs gently pulled Jesse's hole open, and those talented hips slowly began to press that thick length into Jesse's body. Jesse threw his head back and panted as his hole was stretched further than it ever had been before; muscles burning as Kurt's thickness slid into his body one endless inch at a time.

It seemed like an eternity before Jesse felt Kurt's balls touch his ass, and he shivered and panted underneath the countertenor, even as hands stroked his hips soothingly, Kurt giving him time to adjust to the unexpected intrusion. After long moments, Jesse pressed back against Kurt, receiving a warm chuckle and a "there's a good pet" before the pale Gleek slowly began to pull back out, until only the head of his cock was still nestled inside Jesse. Then those hips began to press forward again, the thick cock sliding into Jesse faster than before. After several repetitions of this cycle Jesse could feel his readiness, and communicated this to Kurt by pushing back into the next thrust, trying to take the huge cock deeper and deeper.

He could almost feel Kurt's smirk as the pale teen paused, and a slight chuckle came from the corner where Santana had hoisted herself up on the counter; she had shed the harness and was almost idly teasing herself with the dildo. Jesse's attention was dragged back to Kurt when the thick cock splitting him open was completely withdrawn, then thrust back in balls deep, Jesse whining and panting as the same happened again, and again, the countertenor's well-trained dancing hips enabling him to set a punishing pace. (If this was how Kurt had fucked Puckerman he could understand why the Mohawked moron hadn't been able to sit for days)

After several minutes of fucking Kurt pulled his dick completely out, then used his thumbs to once again stretch Jesse's hole open, then began fucking the open hole, dick disappearing obscenely into Jesse's stretched flesh. "You look so pretty spread open like that pet," Kurt cooed above him, even as his hips snapped harder, thrusting his dick deeper than ever before. Every thrust of Kurt's dick rubbed over Jesse's prostate, and the pleasure was almost blinding him, but the cockring continued to deny him the release he craved. He desperately pushed back into every thrust of Kurt's massive dick, tightening as best he could to try and urge the pale Gleek to orgasm, in hopes that they would feel satisfied and allow him to cum.

Santana's amused noise proved that his desperation was obvious to them both, but Kurt was beginning to pant above him, and his thrusts were becoming uneven; Jesse's attentions to his dick were obviously appreciated. The next time Kurt thrust into him , Jesse clenched around him, hard, and was rewarded by a loud curse, and Kurt's rhythm being completely destroyed. The next several thrusts came in a ragged sequence accompanied by harsh panting and filthy comments that made Santana moan to listen to them. Finally, Kurt's dick drove into his ass one more time, then was hurriedly withdrawn. A soft hand grabbed onto his shoulder, and pulled him round to face Kurt before forcing him to his knees. Kurt yanked the condom off his cock, stroking himself furiously, head thrown back as he panted loudly; seconds later he cursed loudly, and his cock began to jerk in his hand. Jesse barely managed to get his eyes closed before spurt after spurt of thick spunk began to paint his face; covering him from his forehead to his chin, spattering over his lips and even matting in his hair.

Eyes still closed, he was surprised when he felt the head of Kurt's cock press insistantly against his lips, but he obediently opened his mouth and licked and sucked Kurt's cock clean. He heard movement and rustling noises and assumed they were both re-dressing, but he remained kneeling, and could almost feel the approval at his lack of action radiating from them both. After long minutes he felt a hand tug on his arm, urging him to his feet, and the cockring was unsnapped. He moaned with relief but was prevented from immediately taking himself in hand by Kurt, who spoke calmly, but with undeniable authority. "Wait for us to leave pet, then you can take care of yourself. You're not allowed to clean your face til you've cum, and we'll know if you do." Two seperate hands patted him briefly on the ass, then he heard the door lock click, and the door open, then shut again. Kurt and Santana's footsteps receded down the hall outside.

As he took himself in hand, and began to stroke desperately; Jesse had a moment to realise that the door hadn't been re-locked, and to hope that they'd left the out-of-order sign on the door outside, before he was crying out and spilling over his hand, the force of his orgasm causing him to collapse once more to his knees. He considered the picture he must present. Naked. On his knees in a filthy bathroom. Cock in hand. Cum covering his hand and dripping on the floor. And oh yes, cum still covering his face.

This show choir consultant thing was the best idea he'd ever had!

**AN: FINALLY!**

**I've been stymied on this fic for over a month and it's finally done! I hope Acheron Blake and gleefulmusings excuse the lateness of this fic and that they, and everyone else, enjoy reading it!**


	13. You're Pulling Me Close

**AN: Okay, first off, massive thanks to everyone who's read, favourited, alerted and reviewed 'We Who Are About To Die The Little Death Salute You'. I only posted it yesterday, woke up this morning, checked my emails and there were about a million from . Kudos peeps.**

**This is just a short fluffy piece to balance the massive smut that was 'We Who Are About To Die'. It's always bugged me how male characters seem to always be unwilling to touch Kurt, especially in season 1, so this my attempt at correcting that.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 13- You're Pulling Me Close (Home)

Kurt reflected that the whole premise of a Glee rehearsal at Rinky Dinks had been suspect from the start; they hadn't been in the building five minutes before Puck and Santana had abandoned the karaoke area to strap on boots and take to the floor under the multi-coloured spotlights. When Mike and Matt had likewise fled from Rachel's caterwauling and joined them Mr Schue had given up all pretense of being a responsible faculty member and the whole club were soon laughing and joking as they skated circuits of on the polished floor.

However, despite naturally-exceptional balance recently honed by Cheerios practice, Kurt was experiencing significant difficulty with his skates. On several occasions already he had nearly fallen flat, only a frankly embarrassing amount of hand waving had kept him on his feet thus far, and he was fighting an urge to simply skate over and sit with Artie rather than risk humiliating himself. Only his pride kept him on the rink, if Flailing Finn the Frankenteen could skate without falling over then he certainly could.

Only seconds later he was cursing his foolish pride. One of his skates had caught a minor imperfection in the polished floor, and no amount of waving was going to ward off the hard surface approaching his face at terrifying speed and all but guaranteed to break his delicate nose. Instead, a firm hand clamped onto his arm a hauled him back upright, the momentum of his saviour spinning them both until they came to a halt, face to face, Kurt cradled in muscular arms and pressed against a warm, decidedly masculine chest.

Blushing, hesitant, Kurt stared straight ahead for long seconds, reluctant to look up and see the expression of disgust that was sure to be forming on the face of his rescuer. With the exception of Artie the male members of Glee were never comfortable touching Kurt, and he was sure the grab for his arm had been instinctive rather than deliberate. Realising that he probably looked like an idiot staring at the other boy's chest he risked a look up, and was dumbstruck as his eyes were caught by the warm dark chocolate pair belonging to his saviour.

Matt Rutherford gazed back at Kurt, and the expression on his face was anything but disgusted; warm, concerned and mildly amused, but not disgusted. Kurt blushed harder when a slight smile tugged at the corners of Matt's full lips, and the dancing jock slowly released Kurt from his impromptu embrace, hands trailing up the Kurt's shoulders to make sure the fashionable diva was completely steady on his skates. With an impish grin Matt leaned forward to plant a feather-light kiss on Kurt's lips, then he winked at the gleek, gave a very slight bow, and skated back to over to Mike Chang with a quick wave for Kurt.

Kurt stood motionless for a long moment, fighting the urge to raise his hand to cover his lips, which seemed to be throbbing more than a light peck should justify. Allowing himself an affectionate look at Matt's back, Kurt turned and skated off the rink towards Artie's table. The handicapable boy was watching Kurt approach with a startled look on his face, eyes flicking to Matt then back to Kurt in an hilarious manner. Kurt settled himself onto one of the chairs with a smile of greeting, then turned his attention to the skaters, and to one skater in particular.

Finn Hudson was so last season, Matt Rutherford was THE hottest trend of the moment, and Kurt Hummel was going to have him.

**AN: Fluffy McFlufferson is in the house!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**


	14. The World's At Your Feet

**AN: I'm writing lots of fluff all of a sudden. Weird. Not my usual fare but y'know, whatever means I get words on the page.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 14- The World's At Your Feet (The Substitute)

"Hey Humm... Kurt. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt turned on the spot, surprised at being addressed in such a manner by Noah Puckerman of all people. The mohawked 'bad boy' sounded almost nervous, and it wasn't a tone Kurt had heard except where Quinn and the baby had been concerned the previous year.

"Yes, Puckerman?"

"I just wanted to say... about the whole buttered floor thing... you know that was just cause of the sub right? It wasn't meant to catch you or Berry, Berry was a bonus though."

"I honestly didn't give it much thought Puck, after everything you've put we geeks and losers through since Middle School, I would imagine for me and Rachel both the buttered floor was like a vacation."

The jock grimaced at this honest statement, shifting on the spot uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know I was a douchebag to you guys, but I'm not that guy anymore. I've been trying to change y'know, be someone Beth could be proud of someday."

Kurt gave a soft smile at the wistful note in Puck's voice when he spoke of his daughter, the way his face softened, eyes grew warmer.

"That's very good to hear Noah, and I'm sure she would be proud of you, you've changed so much since last year even if you haven't realised it yet. This time last year you would never have apologised for doing something like buttering the floor. And believe me the change is appreciated by all of us."

Puck sheepishly rubbed his hand over his regrown mohawk, a bashful smile tugging at his lips as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"That's real nice of you to say dude. I don't deserve it, but real nice."

Kurt fought with himself for a second, then reached out and placed a conciliatory hand on Puck's shoulder, surprised at how easy it was to reach after his growth spurt over the summer. To his even greater surprise instead of flinching away from the contact like most guys would Puck actually leaned into it, defined shoulder warm beneath Kurt's hand.

Puck finally moved away after several moments, and smiled at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. "It was never about you being gay dude, if I can't accept the dick wanting what it wants who would? It was about you being better than me, and me knowing it."

Blinking in the face of this revelation, Kurt leaned forward again and placed both his hands on Puck's shoulders, turning the broader boy to face him. "I was never better than you Noah, not really, but acting like that was the only way I had to fight back. To not let what you were doing get to me"

Puck looked into Kurt's eyes with a rueful expression, "We were both stupid guys, but I'm glad we're past that now."

"Me too Noah, me too."

"By the way Hummel, you made slipping on a buttered floor look way cooler than Berry."

"Noah, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**AN: Friendshippy Fluff with mild Flangst... IDEK where all this fluff is coming from but hey, at least I'm writing.**


	15. I Dream He'll Come To Me

**AN: Since I've been such a productive author lately I figured I might as well try and keep it up, so I dusted of ye olde prompt notebook and picked another random one.**

**Regarding the song 'Corner of the Sky' from the musical 'Pippin', all the love to Dominic Barnes (aka Warbler Trent) who sang the song on one of his Livestreams last year, it's His song, but I think Kurt could do it justice too. Seriously, Youtube it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. kthxbai**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 15- I Dream He'll Come To Me (Dream On)

Kurt headed for the choir room in a pensieve mood, Mr Ryan's little speech had been a major downer, and he was looking forward to exorcising those feelings through an appropriately dramatic Broadway number; perhaps 'Corner of the Sky' from 'Pippin'? He rounded the doorway into the choir room, and froze in shock, an horrified gasp forcing it's way out of his throat at what he saw. Artie, prostrate on the floor, face down, several feet from his wheelchair. His fellow gleek was worryingly still, and with a somewhat panicky cry of "Artie!" Kurt shook off his frozen state and rushed to kneel by his side; he reached out and placed a hand gently on Artie's shoulder, shaking him slightly, trying to get a response from his friend.

To his relief, Artie turned his head to look at Kurt, but the pain in his eyes was heartrending. "I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about me Kurt, I'll be fine." Kurt blinked at this, and had to resist the urge to slap the other boy, instead he leaned closer, his hands gripped onto Artie's shoulders and with a quiet grunt of effort he hauled the other boy into a sitting position, adjusted his grip, then picked Artie up, cradling him against his chest as he quickly carried him over to the wheelchair and settled him back into it. As soon as the bespectacled gleek was safely in the chair Kurt took a step back, giving Artie room in case he had a negative reaction to Kurt daring to touch him.

As soon as Artie was comfortable in his chair again he looked up at Kurt, and scowled when he saw the countertenor sttod on the other side of the room, correctly ascertaining the reason why. "I'm not Finn or Puck, Kurt. I'd **never **hurt you, you know that." He wheeled over to his friend's side and gently took a soft hand between his own half-gloved pair. Kurt smiled sadly down at Artie, eyes shimmering slightly with tears, as they always did when Artie initiated physical contact between them, made it clear that he didn't give a rat's ass that Kurt was gay. Artie raised Kurt's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the knuckles in thanks for helping him back into his chair, then released the hand, Kurt traced the fingers of his free hand over the knuckles Artie had just kissed unconsciously before he caught himself and stilled.

"What happened Artie?"

Artie shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a second, before sighing. "When we were writing our dreams on the paper for Mr Ryan, mine was 'Dancer', Tina saw it and we tried to work on a number with her tapping, and me in the chair, but it didn't work. I got a set of crutches and we were going to give it another go, but I could only get a few feet with the crutches before I fell." Here Artie gestured vaguely, and Kurt saw a set of crutches lying against the piano, presumably where Artie had thrown them after his fall. "I couldn't stand Tina looking at me pityingly, so I asked her to leave, said I'd be fine on my own."

"And she just left you there on the floor?"

"I asked her to leave me, I didn't want her to see me like that."

"I don't care what you told her, you don't leave someone you care about on the floor like that. If I hadn't come along, how long would you have been down there?"

Artie gave a frustrated sigh, wheeling away from Kurt then turning and wheeling back. "I don't know Kurt, but Tina couldn't have actually helped me back into the chair, we've tried before, she can't lift me. And no offense, but a couple months ago you couldn't have managed it either."

"A couple months ago I wasn't a Cheerio; I was already working out so I could do the lifts in Glee, but Coach Sue took that to a completely different level. I can lift any of the Cheerios, and you don't weigh much more than one of them. Besides, even if I couldn't lift you I'd have found a way to get you back in the chair, I wouldn't, couldn't have just left you there."

Artie reached out and took both of Kurt's hands in his own, pulling the slender Gleek towards him, until he was forced to settle awkwardly onto Artie's lap in the chair. Artie gently cradled Kurt's chin in his hands and leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly. For a long moment Kurt was frozen in shock, then he gasped softly, his lips parting, and Artie took advantage to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, swallowing the soft moan Kurt released as he delved deep, tasting the sweetness of his friend's mouth and gasping in response when Kurt responded, tongue sweeping forward, tangling with Artie's own before pressing on, exploring Artie's mouth with enthusiasm.

After several long minutes, the boys seperated, gasping for breath, and leaned backwards, each taking in the flushed face of the other. When both had gotten their breathing under control, Kurt levelled an inquisitive look at Artie, and the bespectacled Gleek squirmed under the scrutiny.

"Why."

"It was the only way I could think of to show that I cared too."

"What about Tina?"

"We've been drifting apart since before Sectionals. We never should have tried to be more than friends."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Artie's in a supportive gesture, and Artie took the opportunity to try and connect their mouths again, but Kurt pulled away immediately.

"Sort yourself out where Tina's concerned first, Artie. I won't be the other woman."

With that, Kurt rose to his feet, straightened his rumpled attire, and sashayed his way out of the choir room, leaving Artie trying desperately to figure out a way to end things with Tina that wouldn't end with him cut in half by her 'righteous blade of equality'.

**AN: Okay, the muse wanted flangsty Kartie friendship/preslash, and that's what she got.**

**Hope you enjoy**


	16. You're My River Running High

**AN: Okay, so once again I am ever thankful for the reviews and favourites on 'Bittersweet Symphony'. This chapter is again to cleanse the massive smut of that fic with some cracky Kurtana.**

**Dedicated to Gleefulmusings, who is the master of Kurtana.**

**Warnings: Cracky McCrackerson. Mild smut. Santana. Blaine-bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Not. Mine.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 16- You're My River Running High (A Night of Neglect)

As Karofsky retreated down the hallway towards the weight room, away from the auditorium; Kurt turned and grabbed hold of Santana, pinning her against the wall and slamming their mouths together. The Latina moaned as Kurt tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her head in place and giving a lie to her claims about hiding razor blades in her raven tresses. She parted her lips and Kurt's tongue immediately delved deep; she responded in kind, the sweet, honeyed taste that was all Kurt exploding on her tongue as it tangled with the countertenor's own before thoroughly exploring his mouth.

Kurt's hands trailed down her side until they reached the hem of her red dress, hiking it up before his hands gripped underneath her thighs, lifting her up, her legs wrapping round his waist as he supported her against the wall. She ground forward, pouting against his mouth at the complete lack of hardness she encountered. He chuckled and detached his mouth from hers, beginning to suck hickies down her neck as she threw her head back, a throaty moan rising unbidden from her throat as his mouth sucked a line of bruising kisses down the column of her neck. She ran her hands down his back to his ass, squeezing the perfect globes in her palms as she continued to grind against him.

Kurt raised his head from her neck to lick down the shell of her ear, before biting the lobe, chuckling as she released a whine, hands squeezing his ass harder. His mouth descended on the other side of her neck, licking and sucking more love bites as she panted and writhed against him. She could feel the pleasure building deep within her, and spared a thought to marvel at the fact that the _gay kid _was getting her off where no one but Britt had ever been able to before. She was snapped out of her introspection when one of his hands suddenly left her thigh and abruptly tweaked her nipple, hard. She shrieked and rode against him faster; his hand slowly spanned across her chest, and she knew what was coming even as his fingers wrapped around her other nipple. She groaned in anticipation and knew that this would be her undoing; his fingers gripped and twisted, and she could feel the pleasure rising. Her head slammed back against the wall and she released a string of filthy Spanish curses as she came, hands convulsively squeezing his ass as her legs tightened around his waist.

As she came down from her orgasm she slumped in his embrace, supported solely by his body and the wall at her back. He held her, lipping softly at her neck comfortingly as she shook in his arms. As she recovered he lowered her back until she could stand under her own power and kissed her tenderly before drawing away. They both turned to see Blaine stood there, wide-eyed, staring back and forth between Kurt and Santana. Santana chuckled darkly at his gobsmacked expression. "Homo Baggins, where did you think your boy learned to kiss?" Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. Santana looked at Kurt, who shrugged, "I don't know what I was thinking either. I think I'm gonna have to break his heart soon, he's just too... bland." They shared devilish smirks for a second, then Santana jumped slightly as her cellphone buzzed. She extracted the cell from her cleavage and quickly checked to see she had a Twitter message.

Cursing the duplicity of Phillipino midgets, she turned an apologetic look on Porcelain and headed straight for the choir room to warn the others; tossing a look over her shoulder she saw Kurt crouched by his furry boyfriend, a genuine laugh bubbling up as she heard his voice echo down the hallway after her, "I wonder whether Coach Sue really does keep hair clippers in her office?"

**AN: Okay, not sure how cracky it actually was, but... Anyway, enjoy!**


	17. Takin' Everything That Comes My Way

**AN: For cl0vrl0vr on Twitter. He knows why.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never will be either. *sobs***

**Warnings: m/m fluff and smut.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 17- Takin' Everything That Comes My Way (Hell-O)

Matt was absorbed in Finn's performance of The Doors, surprised by the unexpected choice his fellow Gleemate had made for their 'Hello' assignment. His attention was abruptly diverted by a noise immediately behind his left ear as Kurt 'surreptitiously' crossed his legs, trenchcoat rustling as the material slid against itself. Taking in the pink flush in usually pale cheeks and the heated look in glasz eyes, Matt reached the logical conclusion that the countertenor was aroused by Finn's performance.

He also reached the conclusion that as Finn was busy eye-fucking Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, the female jazz band members **and **Coach Sylvester as she passed by the choir room window, he wasn't likely to be returning Kurt's attentions let alone helping him out with his... situation. Given these conclusions, there was only one thing for Matt to do.

As the Glee meeting broke up, Matt tossed a quick look at Mike, letting his bro know he wouldn't be able to give him a ride, so he needed to hit up someone else if he wanted to get home. He then followed Kurt, who was walking stiff-legged and straight-backed out of the choir room with a carefully controlled expression on his face. He utilised the ninja training Mike had imparted on pain of death to tail the Gleek through the hallways until he reached the nearest girl's bathroom. He looked carefully either way up and down the hallway, then pushed the door open and darted into the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet _snick_.

He gave the other boy a couple minutes to get situated then, with a quick glance around for witnesses, he pushed his way into the bathroom after Kurt. As the door banged shut behind him he saw Kurt stood with his back to the door, but he whirled towards Matt as he entered, eyes wide and terrified. His pants were open and pushed down, bunched around his knees, and he had his cock in one spit-slick hand, cheeks flushed with arousal and growing embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but Matt crossed the room with swift strides, placing one finger against full lips to silence him while his other hand settled over Kurt's own, fingers encircling his cock.

Kurt's body stiffened with wary surprise, but his cock jumped in Matt's hand, and he almost unconsciously shifted his hips, moving his cock further into their combined grip. Matt leaned his body forward until he could trail his lips down the shell of Kurt's ear, whispering softly "I'm not gonna hurt you Kurt, let me do this for you." He pressed his lips softly to a pale cheek, and felt Kurt shudder and go limp against him. He shifted the Gleek until he was leaning back against Matt's firm, muscled chest, one hand around a slender waist as the other took Kurt's cock in hand. Kurt's own hands slowly trailed round behind Matt until they could squeeze his ass, and Matt chuckled warmly against Kurt's neck at the bold action.

His hand set an easy pace at first, using every trick he had ever practiced on himself to see what worked best. He soon realised that twisting his hand just under the head on every upstroke made Kurt moan and rubbing his thumb over the head to spread the freely leaking precum caused the most delicious whining noises to be torn from the countertenor's throat. After only a couple of minutes Kurt was writhing against him, panting and begging, demanding that Matt let him cum. Matt turned Kurt's head to the side, and leaned in to join their lips as he ground his own hardon against Kurt's ass. At the same time his hand sped up; he swallowed Kurt's moan as the brunette's cock began to twitch in his hand, streaks of cum painting up the bathroom wall as Kurt went rigid in his arms, hands clenching spasmodically on Matt's ass. The last few spurts landed on Matt's hand, making obscene squelching noises as he stroked Kurt through his orgasm, til the brunette slumped back against him, shaking in his arms.

As his orgasmic high dissipated Kurt tried to pull away, but Matt held him firmly, placing soft kisses up Kurt's pale neck until the brunette relented and let him hold him. After several moments Kurt made a soft sound that Matt interpreted as a desire to be released, and the Gleek cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up; he shot a glance at Matt's hardon and reached out a hand, but Matt gently stopped him, raising the hand to his lips and kissing placing a kiss over the pulse point in the wrist. Kurt pouted at him, but Matt just smiled, "This wasn't about me, Kurt. It was about you. Next time can be about both of us."

The countertenor raised an eyebrow at him, a sardonic smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Next time? Rather sure of ourselves aren't we?" He giggled as Matt flushed, then leaned forward, brushing his lips over Matt's while pressing the heel of his palm over Matt's hardon, making him groan loudly. "Better take care of that, it might fall off otherwise, and that would put a severe crimp in my plans for next time." So saying Kurt winked at Matt, turned, and sashayed out the door, hips set to maximum sway.

The minute the door swung shut behind Kurt Matt yanked his pants down; it only took one sweet stroke for him to be adding his own cum to the mess on the bathroom wall, and he gasped as the pleasure washed over him, the force of the orgasm causing his legs to weaken and landing him on his ass. He hauled himself to his feet as soon as his legs would support him, cleaned up, and headed out. He had plans to make.

If he did get a 'next time', he intended to make sure Kurt forgot all about Finn Hudson.

**AN: This is gonna be my last chance to post for a while, Easter is always hella busy at work.**

**I'll say Happy Easter now to those who celebrate it. And happy Magic-Chocolate-Egg-Laying-Bunny-Rabbit Day to everyone else.**

**cl0vrl0vr I hope you enjoy this!**


	18. Right Or Wrong, Don't It Turn You On

**AN: This one is based on a throwaway line from 'Bittersweet Symphony' which I decided deserved to be expanded upon. It always annoyed me that Blaine's experience is as limited as Kurt's, and he gets all his info from the oh-so-reliable internet, yet he's prepared to give Kurt The Talk himself. Bitch please.**

**My personal headcanon is that Kurt knows the basics of sex, he just needs a willing partner to gain some practical experience.**

**Warnings: Puck. m/m smut. Slight Blaine bashing. Body worship. Frottage. Shower Sex. Face Fucking. Barebacking. Ass to Mouth. Schmoop.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, Glee would be better written, smutty as hell, and could only be screened on pay-per-view. So... Not Mine.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 18- Right Or Wrong, Don't It Turn You On (Sexy)

Kurt shifted uneasily on the sidewalk; the last time he had been to this residence had been during Elementary School, before the social hierarchy had torn asunder all previous groups, and his personal torment at the hands of the occupier had begun. For long moments he debated whether his objective today was worth having to interact with the Neanderthal in question, before shaking himself firmly and striding forward to rap sharply on the door.

After nearly a minute, during which Kurt nearly turned and walked away, the door suddenly swung inwards, and he had to blink as he was confronted by a beaming young girl, around eight years old, with brunette hair and sparkling hazel eyes. It was the eyes which immediately marked her as a relation of the one he had come to see, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be immediately cut off by the girl turning back to the house and screaming "Noah!"

Kurt was surprised by the alacrity with which Puck responded to his sister's cry, the jock slouching down the hallway towards them mere seconds later, face set in his habitual faint scowl. He stopped short and blinked somewhat stupidly when he saw Kurt stood on his doorstep, then made a shooing gesture at the girl, who Kurt took to be his little sister, and somewhat hesitantly invited Kurt inside. Kurt complied, keeping a wary eye on his 'host' as he was guided through to a small but neatly-appointed living room, though his gaze was immediately drawn to the couch when he saw Lauren Zizes sat there, and noticed she looked as surprised by his presence as he was by hers.

Puck crossed the room to sit next to Lauren, and both focused their attention on Kurt as he stood uncomfortably in the doorway. Kurt glanced uncomfortably at Lauren before sighing and turning to Puck. "Puck, I came here because, loath though I am to admit it, I need your help." The sour expression on his face as he spat out the last part of his sentence startled a laugh from Lauren, and Puck shot her a quick glare before saying, "My help? What could I possibly help you with Hummel?" Kurt flushed and scowled at the hint of mockery in Puck's voice, but he drew himself up haughtily before responding, "The Warblers are following New Directions' lead in taking a more sexified approach for Regionals, and apparently I need advice on how to 'act' sexy."

Puck and Lauren shared a perplexed glance, (well, Lauren looked perplexed, Puck looked constipated) before Lauren raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "Sexified? Don't know where you get your info Hummel, but fire your informant; Schue brought Miss Holliday in to give a sex ed discussion to the club, but it's got nothing to do with Regionals." Kurt rolled his eyes and released a long-suffering sigh, "Coach Sue tracked me and Blaine down at the Westerville coffee shop to deliver us her 'top-secret' information to help increase the chances that New Directions would lose at Regionals. I suppose I should know better than to trust her by now."

Puck shook his head at the deviousness of Coach Sylvester, before focusing on Kurt's earlier statement. "Wait, you need advice on acting sexy? Says who? Cause I don't know about you but I remember 'Push It', and you were hella sexy there. Hell the image of you crawling across the stage went straight into my spank bank. And don't even get me started on 'Four Minutes'." Lauren nodded vigorously, "And what about 'Toxic'? I've never been more jealous of a hat in my life." Kurt's cheeks flamed scarlet at these words, and his jaw dropped as he looked disbelievingly between them. Lauren cooed at him before standing up, tossing an unreadable look at Puck as she headed for the door. As she walked down the hall Kurt heard her call for Puck's sister, and the young girl came crashing down the stairs at the promise of a 'badass' girl's night. "Later losers" echoing down the hall behind them followed by the unmistakeable sound of the door opening then shutting again.

A momentary deer-in-headlights expression crossed Puck's face, but he shook it off quickly and stood up, gesturing Kurt to take a seat while querying "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kurt was taken aback by the jock's manners, but rallied quickly, "A glass of water please, so long as it's not too much trouble." Puck shook his head, and made a swift round-trip to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of water. After they had each taken a sip, Puck looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said "So. Sexy."

Kurt flushed, and Puck chuckled softly. "Before anything else, which moron told you you couldn't act sexy?" Kurt went still and quiet for a long moment before raising his head, "Blaine." Puck's face was incredulous as he stared at Kurt, before he said, slowly, choosing his words with evident care; "Blaine? As in your Hobbity friend with the freaktastic eyebrows? The one who had the bad taste to mack on Berry while drunk? The Garglers pocket-sized frontman? That Blaine?" Kurt's eyebrows had gotten progressively higher through Puck's diatribe, and he heaved a put-upon sigh before responding, "Yes that Blaine, though considering your past liasons with Rachel you shouldn't throw any stones."

Puck had the good grace to look sheepish at that, "Fair point. Still, I don't see where he gets off judging anyone else's sexiness, I'd bet the combination of that over-gelled head, bushy-ass brows and that fugly uniform mean he's not exactly wetting anyone's panties." Kurt rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, which caused Puck to release a quiet chuckle. The mohawked jock turned an appraising look on Kurt, before motioning him to stand in the centre of the room. Kurt stood reluctantly, wondering what Puck was up to, and at the jock's gesture he turned slowly on the spot, the jock whistling with appreciation at the sight. He raised a hand to stop Kurt turning, then stood up, crowding into Kurt's personal space. Heat and a slightly musky fragrance washed over Kurt and he had to fight to keep his eyes from closing, fight to keep from moaning at the sheer overwhelming _male-ness _of Noah Puckerman up close.

One warm, guitar-calloused hand gently gripped Kurt's forearm then slowly moved up until it was loosely wrapped around Kurt's bicep. "You need to wear short sleeves more. You've got serious guns from Cheerios and Glee, you need to show them off. That was part of what was so hot about the Cheerios uniform, especially the red armband, it highlighted your arms." He leaned further into Kurt's personal space, eyes fixed on Kurt's lips. Puck's own lips were slightly parted, tongue darting out to lick nervously over them. "Your lips dude. Seriously. I could always tell when you'd just applied your lipgloss or whatever, they get all pouty and all I can imagine is them wrapped round my cock, you should play that up." Kurt went scarlet at that, breath coming in heaving pants as Puck leaned forward and brushed his lips over his cheek, "Your skin is so soft, I just wanna keep on touching it."

Kurt was cursing his decision to change out of his Dalton uniform into his more familiar clothes before bearding the Puckzilla in his lair. The jeans he was wearing, while not skin-tight, were substantially more restrictive than his uniform slacks, they were growing increasingly uncomfortable as Puck's presence and comments were causing his cock to harden. Both of Puck's hands landed on Kurt's shoulders and began to slide down his back while the jock plastered his muscled body against Kurt's front, pressed close enough that Kurt could feel the jock's own hardening cock against his own, feel Puck's broad chest heaving with deep breaths as Puck nuzzled into the side of Kurt's neck. "That neck. So long, so delicate-looking and pale. I just wanna mark it up with hickies, show everyone that you've been claimed, that you're damn sexy and you're mine." Kurt moaned out loud as Puck kissed his neck, not leaving a mark, but giving him a taste of what it would be like.

Puck's hands finished their path down his back, cupping his ass through his jeans, his startled inhalation drowned out by the deep, almost growling moan that Puck released as his hands squeezed. "God. Your ass Hummel. Probably nobody told you this, but you've got the best ass at McKinley, maybe in Lima. I was so pissed when you transferred, watching you strut down the corridor, ass swaying, used to be highlight of my day. Then you show up at Sectionals in that fugly uniform; the blazer's too long and the slacks are too loose, it completely hides your ass when you're wearing it, it's a fucking crime. You're shuffling and finger-snapping on that stage, and all I can think is I wanna climb up there, carry you off and rip that crap off so I can see that ass."

Kurt was sure that his blushing by now had reached life-threatening proportions, especially when Puck suddenly ground against him, and Kurt could feel that Puck was fully interested in proceedings, indeed his interest was rubbing against Kurt's in a delicious way. Puck's tongue traced the shell of Kurt's ear, warm breath tickling against his skin as the jock nipped the lobe, muttering "You wanna learn how to be sexy dude? Say yes. I'll stop if you need me to." Kurt looked into Puck's hazel eyes, noting both the arousal darkening them, and the seriousness underlying his statement. He leaned into the jock slightly, keeping their eyes locked as he pressed his lips softly against Puck's; after a moment's hesitation Puck growled deep in his throat, and he began to kiss back, experienced lips moulding to Kurt's own, allowing the fair teen to set the pace. After a few minutes of close-mouthed kissing Kurt parted his lips slightly, and Puck seized the invitation, tongue sweeping forward, tangling with Kurt's in a slick, erotic dance.

Puck licked into Kurt's mouth like he was determined to memorise every inch, and he groaned as the taste of Kurt exploded on his tongue. Kurt's hands came up to press against Puck's pecs as the jock kissed him deep and dirty, teaching Kurt more about the art of kissing than he had ever thought possible. Puck's hands slid down from Kurt's ass to the back of his thighs, grip tightening as he lifted Kurt off the ground, the countertenor's long legs wrapping round Puck's waist as Puck cradled him close, kissing him thoroughly. Kurt crossed his ankles behind Kurt, using the slight leverage he gained to grind forward, pressing his and Puck's crotches together, leaving them both moaning at the sensation, Puck tearing his mouth free to place a line of biting kisses down the perfect skin of Kurt's neck, relishing in the pale teen's moans as Puck marked him, claimed him. Kurt's hobbit douchebag friend would be kicking himself once he saw the sexy and realised he'd been too late, but Puck was perfectly okay with that.

Pulling his mouth away when he reached the other teen's shoulder Puck gasped, "Fuck, Hummel! How 'bout we move this to my room?" Kurt looked into Puck's eyes, and nodded eagerly. Without disentangling the lithe beauty Puck simply walked up the stairs with Kurt wrapped round him, every motion rubbing their groins together deliciously. Puck kicked the door to his room shut behind them and lowered Kurt gently onto the bed before locking the door. Kurt looked up at him with hooded eyes as the jock pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned body to the teen's avaricious eyes. Puck calmly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his legs, and Kurt's eyes went wide when he realised that the jock had been going commando underneath. Puck tossed his clothes off to one side then just stood unconcernedly in the middle of the room, revelling in the heated eyes that scorched over his skin. He took his hard cock in hand and stroked it lazily, smearing precum up his length and relishing the choked moan that tore itself from Kurt's mouth, eyes burning with desire as he stared at the jock.

Kurt's fingers were flexing unconsciously by his sides, and Puck realised he was forcibly holding himself back from reaching out to touch Puck, unsure even now if he would be allowed, eyes showing deep arousal, but also fear. Puck knew that most of the guys at McKinley, even in Glee weren't comfortable with Kurt touching them, even Finn still had his moments of gay panic and he was Kurt's step-brother now. Stepping closer to the bed, Puck gently took Kurt's hands, tugging the pale gleek up until they were stood close, and he deliberately placed Kurt's hands on his body, one on his pecs, the other on his six pack. "It's okay Kurt, I want you to touch me." Kurt's hands flattened against Puck's heated skin, one gently tweaking Puck's re-pierced nipple while the other skated over his abs, working lower until it wrapped around Puck's cock. Puck gasped at the tentative, feather-light touch; his own larger hand settling over Kurt's, firming up the grip and guiding him to stroke in Puck's preferred rhythm, hand twisting beneath the head and squeezing gently all the way down the shaft. When Puck removed his hand Kurt continued to stroke, his other hand dropping to massage Puck's balls, the jock moaning and leaning in to kiss Kurt deep and passionate, tongues lazily tangling together as they explored each other's mouths.

Puck reached down and stilled Kurt's hands, ending the kiss to mutter "I don't wanna cum til I've got you naked at least," hands immediately starting to do just that, fiddling with the fastenings on Kurt's shirt, cursing the tiny buttons. Kurt batted his hands aside with a quiet huff and made short work of the shirt, folding it neatly and placing it to one side, soon to be joined by his undershirt. He sat on the bed, and Puck surprised him by kneeling beside him, lifting Kurt's leg to slide his boot off, taking the sock with it and giving the pale foot within a quick massage. The other foot got the same treatment, then Kurt unbuttoned his jeans, arching his back to help slide them down his legs, revealing a tiny pair of white briefs underneath. Puck's hand landed on Kurt's stomach, sliding over the flat skin, leaving a trail of heat behind; the other hand stroked gently down one gorgeously sculpted arm then up the other, before travelling down over Kurt's lean torso to join the other resting on his flat stomach. Both hands moved in perfect synchronicity to hook into the sides of Kurt's briefs and slide them down his long, lean legs.

Tossing the briefs aside, Puck took a step back to admire the picture in front of him; Kurt Hummel spread out naked on his bed, almost begging to be squeezed the base of his cock so as not to cum just from the sight as he stepped forward, climbing up onto the bed and raising himself on his hands and knees over Kurt, eyes drinking in the lean, muscular body, the pink flush of arousal spreading on alabaster skin, the unexpectedly large cock that was already slick with precum, Kurt almost lazily stroking himself to full hardness as Puck watched, thanking whatever twist of fate had brought this gorgeous boy to his bed.

Meeting Kurt's eyes for a lingering glance to make sure he was still comfortable with what was going on, Puck leaned slowly down, and his lips closed around one rosy nipple, gently licking and sucking until it was fully hard, before his teeth closed and he tugged just enough to make Kurt curse breathlessly and arch up off the bed, chasing the sensation. Puck slowly lifted his mouth away, only to immediately swoop onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment even as his fingers began to tweak the first. Laving the nipple in his mouth with his tongue one last time, Puck pulled away, both hands now gently tweaking and twisting Kurt's nipples; Puck caught his breath, "You're so fucking responsive babe, is a thing of beauty. Bet I could make you cum just doing this." Kurt whined at him, hips thrusting uselessly into thin air, and he chuckled, "But where would be the fun in that?"

Puck kept up the teasing of Kurt's nipples as he slowly lowered his hips, keeping them raised slightly until he found the perfect angle to slide their dicks together, both of them groaning loudly at the contact. Puck swallowed Kurt's moans by slamming their mouths together, Kurt's lips parting willingly as his tongue began to fuck in and out of Kurt's mouth, to the same rhythm as their grinding hips. Puck wrapped his hand round both their cocks, stroking at a fast pace that soon had Kurt writhing beneath him, pressing every possible inch of their bodies together before suddenly stiffening, and Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's dick began to jump in his hand, and his hand and cock were suddenly covered in Kurt's hot cum. He milked Kurt through his orgasm then released his cock, redoubling his efforts on his own, Kurt's cum acting as lube as he stroked himself hard and fast. He threw back his head and panted as he stroked, before letting out a low, growling moan as he came, his cum covering Kurt's chest from his nipples to his flat stomach.

As he slowly came down from his orgasm Puck flopped down onto Kurt, covering the still shaking diva from head to toe; he winced inwardly at the sticky feeling of cum between their bodies, but ignored it in favour of pressing soft kisses to every inch of exposed porcelain skin. Kurt slowly stopped shaking, and from the faintly awed look in his eyes Puck correctly assumed he'd never had that powerful an orgasm before. Preening internally he pressed his lips to Kurt's, relishing the eager response and the brightness in glasz eyes. After several minutes of heated kissing Kurt suddenly winced at the sensation of now-dried cum between them as he tried to move slightly. Puck grinned down at him, before slowly sliding off the bed and tugging the other teen with him. He guided Kurt down the short hallway to the bathroom, grabbing extra towels from the closet on the way. Once there he quickly started the shower running, and pulled the gleek in with him, both closing their eyes to enjoy the hot water running over them, slowly removing the evidence of their fun.

Puck grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap, then began to run it over Kurt's body, gently easing it over his soft skin, rubbing away sweat and dried cum, leaving glorious pale perfection behind. He paid extra attention to Kurt's cock, and noticed with satisfaction that Kurt was already hardening again under his hands. The washcloth travelles round to Kurt's ass, and he used both hands, first to squeeze the perky globes, then to spread them so he could wash Kurt's puckered hole thoroughly. Puck marvelled at the pale teen's balance and flexibility as Kurt raised first one leg, then the other, for Puck to smooth the cloth down their sculpted length and finally over Kurt's feet. As soon as Puck had finished Kurt snatched the cloth from him and began to wash Puck as thoroughly as Puck had washed him, though he knelt before Puck to wash his legs and feet. The sight of Kurt kneeling caused Puck's cock to re-harden with impressive speed, and when Kurt looked up he found himself eye to 'eye' with Puckzilla.

Kurt's eyes widened, and Puck immediately reached down and tugged him up, kissing his softly, "You don't have to, Kurt." Kurt smiled, and kissed him deeply, then started to kiss his way back down Puck's body, paying special attention to his pierced nipple before trailing his tongue down over Puck's perfectly formed abs. He knelt in front of Puck again, and reached out and slowly stroked Puck's cock, before leaning forward, gently licking just the head, Puck cursing above him as Kurt lapped a single drop of precum from the tip. Kurt leaned forward, mouth engulfing the head, and he sucked on it thoughtfully before he began to bear down, managing almost half of Puck's cock before he had to back off, choking slightly. Undeterred, he took a deep breath and tried again, and after a few attempts he had his nose pressed in the soft hair at the base of Puck's cock, and the mohawked jock was cursing fluently at the feeling of Kurt's throat squeezing around his cock. Loudly praising Kurt's complete lack of gag reflex, Puck groaned when the gleek pulled back, one hand working his spit-covered cock reflectively as he looked up at Puck, eyes bright with pleasure. Puck stroked Kurt's soft hair as the countertenor swallowed his cock to the base again, but he was shocked when soft hands covered his own, urging him to fist his hands into the chestnut locks. He looked down into glasz eyes, "You want me to fuck your face baby?" Those eyes seemed to smile up at him, and Kurt made an affirmative gurgle around Puck's cock, the vibrations ripping a growl from the jock.

"Fuck that's hot!" Puck gasped as he used his grip to pull Kurt up almost completely off his cock, before thrusting back into the wet heat. Kurt whined and gagged slightly, but his hands gripped the back of Puck's knees, trying to pull him closer, force more of Puck's cock down his throat. Puck pulled back again, then thrust deep, Kurt started humming as soon as Puck's cock was seated in his throat, and the vibrations were seriously shortening his stamina. Looking down again, Puck groaned at the sight of Kurt's eyes, shimmering with tears from the face-fucking but still showing trust, and with one last thrust, he began to cum straight down Kurt's throat; Kurt knelt, eyes closed in quiet bliss, as Puck's orgasm ran its course, and even after he'd finished Kurt appeared perfectly content with Puck's cock slowly softening in his mouth. Slowly withdrawing his cock from Kurt's hot mouth, Puck hauled the gleek to his feet and kissed him fiercely, groaning as he tasted himself on the gleek's tongue.

Pulling away, Puck cupped Kurt's chin in his hands, and looked seriously into his eyes. "Tell me honestly, Kurt. Have you ever fingered yourself when you've been getting yourself off?" Kurt flushed a frankly alarming shade of red, and seemingly struck dumb, just shook his head. "Then there's no way you're bottoming today babe, I don't wanna hurt you, we'll have to work up to it. Now. I've never bottomed with a guy before either, but Santana was a kinky bitch, and she's topped me with a strapon before, if you wanna fuck me, I'd be more than willing." Kurt stared at Puck for a long moment, apparently he had thought he'd be expected to bottom, being more 'femme' and all; but the second he processed the second half of Puck's statement a lecherous smile crossed his face and he nodded vigorously.

Puck smirked, and unrolled one of the towels he'd brought with him to reveal the bottle of lube from his room, noticing Kurt's uneasy expression at the lack of condoms he stated seriously, "I got tested after I got out juvie, and every month since, I swear I'm clean." Kurt looked him in the eye, and finally nodded, eyes widening as Puck squeezed some lube onto two of his own fingers, reaching behind himself and immediately pressing them into himself, grinning at the expression on Kurt's face. He fucked his fingers in and out of his hole with the ease of practice, scissoring and splaying them to stretch himself out, eyes locked with Kurt's the whole time. He turned to face the wall, so Kurt could see his fingers working in and out of his hole, and smiled as he heard the lube bottle being picked up. Seconds later, one of Kurt's slender fingers, slick with lube, was pressing in alongside his own, and he sighed at the sensation. After a few thrusts, Kurt added a second finger, and with four fingers Puck could feel himself stretching, almost too full; Kurt suddenly pulled his fingers free, and Puck heard the slight squelch of lube being rubbed onto his cock. Hurriedly pulling his own fingers free, Puck gasped as something larger than fingers, larger than Santana's strapon, was suddenly nudging at his hole.

Remembering all the times Santana had topped him, Puck pushed back as Kurt started to press forward, and the head of cock slid easily through the prepared ring of muscle. Kurt groaned and stilled behind him, hands feverishly stroking Puck's hot skin, before he took a breath and began to press forward, inch by inch sinking into the butter-soft heat of Puck's ass. After what seemed like an eternity Puck felt Kurt's balls rest snug against his ass, and he clenched around Kurt's cock, relishing the moan and curse that was the result. Kurt's hands gripped tighter onto his hips as the gleek drew out almost completely before pressing back in. After several repetitions of this, with Puck clenching down each time Kurt bottomed out, the pale gleek pulled out completely and started teasing Puck's with his cock, rubbing it up and down his crack, but never thrusting back in. Puck pushed back with a whine, and Kurt stilled, chuckling. His hands dropped, prising Puck's cheeks apart, his hole completely exposed. Kurt dragged his cock over Puck's hole twice more, before suddenly pressing forward, sinking maybe half his length into Puck before pulling back, and thrusting again.

Kurt soon set a rough pace, slamming Puck's ass hard, varying short, shallow thrusts with deeper ones that bottomed out deep in Puck's ass. Puck gasped when one soft hand reached round and began to stroke him in time to Kurt's thrusts, and he could already feel his third orgasm of the day building. He pressed back into every thrust, desperate to make Kurt cum before him, and the next time Kurt thrust deep he clenched hard and heard the pale teen swear viciously. The next few thrusts were erratic, and he grinned, knowing Kurt was getting close. Seconds later though, he yelped as Kurt's grip on his cock tightened slightly as the gleek's teeth abruptly bit down on his neck, and he screamed as the new sensations tipped him over the edge, vision whiting out from the force of his orgasm as his cum painted the shower wall. His body clenched, vice like, around Kurt as he came, but it wasn't enough to make Kurt cum, and as Puck's body went limp in the aftermath of his stunning orgasm, Kurt gently pulled out of his ass, cock still rock hard and dripping with precum.

Puck watched as Kurt made to take himself in hand and finish himself off, but he batted the pale hand aside, and hauled himself to a sitting position, back to the wall. The position put him at just the right height, and he tugged Kurt forward, opening his mouth and swallowing Kurt's cock to the root in a single grimaced slightly at the traces of lube, but otherwise all he could taste was Kurt, with a slight muskiness that had to be his own ass. He groaned and planted his hands on Kurt's ass, trying to urge the gleek forward; Unlike Kurt he did have a gag reflex, so he could only manage about half of Kurt's cock, but he had one hand working the rest as he licked and sucked, using every trick he could think of to get Kurt off. Spying the lube bottle on the floor, he used his free hand to grab it, slicking one finger and gently beginning to tease Kurt's tight virgin hole. He sucked hard on the head of Kurt's cock while tongueing the slit, and as Kurt gasped and his legs weakened, Puck took advantage to press his finger past the tight ring of muscle and into the glorious heat of Kurt's ass, finger thrusting slowly, twisting the finger as he pressed it in, seeking Kurt's prostate. Kurt was pushing back slightly, easing Puck's finger into his ass, and he twisted his finger in, and up; his finger brushed over Kurt's magic button and the countertenor swore like a drunken sailor, hips thrusting, trying to both press back on Puck's finger and thrust deeper into his mouth at the same time.

Puck grinned round the cock in his mouth, finger pressing hard on Kurt's prostate as he began to hum 'Afternoon Delight'. Kurt let out a surprisingly deep and throaty moan as he came, ass clenching round Puck's finger as his cock began to pulse, spurt after spurt of cum hitting the back of Puck's throat, forcing him to swallow repeatedly so as not to waste a drop. He used his free hand to steady Kurt as the gleek's legs weakened from his orgasm, and as Kurt slowly came down his ass unclenched and Puck slowly drew his finger out, both hands now gently lowering Kurt to sit next to Puck on under the now lukewarm spray. Puck picked up a new washcloth and lathered it up, gently soothing Kurt's hot, flushed skin as Kurt leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder, pressing soft, almost sleepy kisses to Puck's cheek. Puck finished wiping them both down, and looked down, realising that Kurt actually had fallen to sleep, face content as he leaned against Puck, gripping Puck's arm almost like a teddy bear.

Puck smiled fondly, scooping the gleek up without waking him, shutting the water off and shouldering the door open. He dried them both off quietly and efficiently, and carried Kurt back down the hallway to his bedroom. He shot a quick text to Finn, telling him to let Mr H know Kurt had come over to help tutor Puck and had fallen asleep after his long day, and Puck hadn't wanted to wake him. It was the weekend now anyway, so it wasn't like Kurt had to make that long-ass drive back to Dalton in the morning. He slid Kurt's briefs back up his legs, then grabbed his own sleep boxers from under his pillow; He lay Kurt down, then lay down curled against Kurt's back, burying his face in soft chestnut hair and inhaling the scent that was purely Kurt.

As he drifted off to sleep, Puck reflected on the stupidity of prep school boys; everyone knew Bland wanted Kurt, everyone except Bland that was. And now his flailing around trying to sort his feelings out had driven Kurt away, driven Kurt literally into Puck's arms. He almost wanted to feel sorry for him, cause now he had Kurt, Puck didn't plan on losing him. He was gonna be the best, badass-ist boyfriend ever. With that comforting thought, Puck wrapped his arms round Kurt, pulling the pale boy back into him so they could spoon more comfortably, and closed his eyes, snuggling against Kurt.

If snuggling like this meant his cock was nestled between the cheeks of Kurt's perfect ass, that was just a bonus.

**AN: My first properly porny Puckurt, hope I did it justice.**


	19. The Look In Your Eyes So Devilish

**AN: This prompt is based off one of the funny background moments we often get during Glee's group numbers in the choir room. Watch the end of 'Bust a Move' during the episode 'Mash-up' and you'll see Brittany shaking her ass at Kurt, and Kurt pretending to spank her with a tambourine. Smexy smexy goodness.**

**For reasons of a fic-writing nature I'm placing the rehearsal where Schue performs after school.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Not mine.**

**Warnings: M/M/F smut. Spanking. Voyeurism.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 19- The Look In Your Eyes So Devilish (Mash-up)

Mike grinned as he looked around the choir room. Schue's impromptu performances were always entertaining, and he usually got a chance to bust out some moves from his repertoire and impress his fellow Glee members. He froze, and his eyes went wide when he caught sight of Brittany shaking her ass at Gay K... at Kurt. He knew his girlfriend sometimes spent time with the 'loser' members of the club, and he was very appreciative of the final version of the 'Single Ladies' video that Britt had produced with Kurt and Tina. Still, it was always a surprise when they acted even remotely friendly with one another in school, never mind her shaking her sweet ass at him like this while he... pretended to spank her with a tambourine? Mike reached down and tried to subtley adjust his suddenly hardening cock, cause fuck, but that was unexpectedly hot.

He never thought he'd be turned on by watching the gay kid pretend to spank his girlfriend, but he was suddenly glad for after school rehearsals; if he'd had to sit through a full day of classes before he could deal with his boner he probably would have exploded, or been suspended for indecent exposure at school. Through Mr Schue's discussion on mashups Mike held a whispered conversation with Brittany, and filtering through her usual cryptic comments he gathered that while she knew Kurt was 'Capital-G Gay', as she put it, she still found the idea of any kind of sex with him hot as hell. Mike knew that even considering the idea was probably 'too gay', but he couldn't deny the boner he'd gotten watching Kurt and Britt together, and he knew that nothing would satisfy that boner properly until he'd worked through the new fantasy. And besides, if Matt could have a threesome with Puck and April Rhodes without it being gay, then Mike could have this.

As soon as Schue had given them their assignment for the week (yawn), and the club began to disperse, Mike gave Brittany a quick wink and chased out the room after Kurt, who was walking alone in the direction of the parking lot. Inwardly grinning at the lack of Mercedes or Tina, who would be bound to ask inconvenient questions, Mike skidded to a halt next to Kurt, and gave the slender teen a blinding grin. Kurt eyed him with a look of disdain, "Can I help you, Chang?" Mike nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Kurt, I have a proposition for you."

Kurt arched an eyebrow at this, an extremely dubious look in his eye. "A 'proposition'? Not interested."

"You don't even know what it is!"

Now Kurt's expression was pitying, "You're a jock, Chang. No proposition you have to make could possibly be good for my long term health and wellbeing."

Mike pouted spectacularly, and he noticed a twitch at the corners of Kurt's mouth at the pathetic expression; then Brittany rounded the corner, striding towards them both. Kurt's face relaxed slightly at the sight of her, and Mike figured if he felt safer with a witness present, maybe he'd be more likely to listen. Brittany grinned at them both, and Mike had a moment to feel suddenly worried, then she burst out with, "Kurt! Mike wants to watch you spank me! Will you have a threesome with us!"

Kurt stared incredulously for several seconds, before he collapsed into helpless laughter, body shaking from the force of it; it took nearly two minutes for him to stop laughing, and he discretely wiped tears from his eyes before straightening up again.

"Thanks, Britt. I needed that."

Brittany's continued deadpan expression in the face of Kurt's hilarity made Mike long to facepalm, but it apparently demonstrated to Kurt that the blonde had been serious, as his eyes suddenly began darting glances around, searching either for hidden cameras or an escape route. Mike held both hands out, palms outward, in a calming gesture. "Kurt, we're serious about this. Watching you pretend to spank Britt with the tambourine in there was really hot, and we'd really like to try it for real."

Kurt's expression closed off completely, eyes flicking back and forth between Mike and Brittany. Finally, he stirred, a conflicted look on his features. "All you want me to do is spank Brittany, I don't have to do anything else with either of you?" Mike hesitated for a moment, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, if you're not comfortable you don't have to consider it at all, we're not gonna make you."

The gleek sighed, "No-one's ever shown any interest in me, people are afraid to touch me, I've never even kissed someone, and you suddenly want me to join in your kinky sex games. Can you blame me for being uncertain, it sounds like a setup."

Brittany pouted, and suddenly surged forward to hug Kurt. "I always thought you were too capital-G gay, but I was working down my list, so I'd have gotten to you soon." Kurt looked majorly confused by this statement, and ventured hesitantly, "Your list?" The blonde Cheerio nodded, "The list of everyone at McKinley I haven't made out with yet, I'm aiming for a perfect record by the end of the year." Kurt pinched the bridge of nose long-sufferingly, and side-eyed Mike, who simply shook his head. "I'm not saying I'm bi or anything, but there's nothing wrong with an experimental kiss or two, right Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him in shock, clearly not having expected that to come out of the jock's mouth. He glanced at Brittany, who gave him a little smile and an encouraging nod. He finally sighed, "I reserve the right to leave if anything gets weird." Brittany bounced a little, and clapped her hands delightedly, and Mike reached out and wrapped his arm round her shoulder, both of them walking over so he could throw the other arm round Kurt, guiding them both down the hallway towards the door. As they exited the building Kurt looked up at Mike with a questioning look, and Mike simply smiled. "Brittany's parents are away at a conference, so we were planning to go over to hers anyway. Do you wanna ride with us?" Kurt sighed and pouted, "Ever since Mercedes put a rock through my windshield, I haven't had a car, so yes I suppose I'd better ride with you."

Mike grinned, holding open the door for both of his companions to climb into his car, Brittany dragging Kurt into the backseat and wrapping herself around him while Mike seated himself behind the wheel, started the engine, and set off.

The drive to Brittany's house passed, for Mike, with a background noise of Brittany randomly licking Kurt's face, or nibbling on his neck, and Kurt's surprised squeaks. When she grabbed his ass the sound Kurt released made Mike jump slightly and momentarily weave into oncoming traffic. After that, Brittany kept her hands to herself and the rest of the trip passed without incident.

Pulling up at Brittany's place, Mike parked haphazardly, and after helping the other two out of the backseat, he kept one arm comfortingly around Kurt while Brittany trotted happily ahead to open the front door. Mike and Kurt followed at a more sedate pace, and the minute they were through the door Brittany closed and locked it behind them, eyes bright with enthusiasm. Kurt had clearly been here before as he navigated straight up the stairs and into Brittany's room, absently scratching Lord Tubbington behind the ears on the way.

Once in Brittany's room, with the door closed, Kurt began to look unsure again, and Mike turned to him, and cupped his chin in one hand, stilling the gleek's frenetic movements. He leaned in slowly, giving him time to pull away, and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's soft, full ones. Gently massaging his lips over hesitant, trembling flesh as he allowed Kurt to get used to the sensation, determined not to puch until Kurt wanted more. After long moments, Kurt's lips parted on a gasp, and Mike seized the opportunity, allowing his own lips to part, and his tongue to dart forward, licking into Kurt's mouth once before pulling back. Kurtfroze against him for a second, but his own tongue soon swept forward, gingerly at first then with increasing confidence, to explore Mike's mouth. Mike allowed his own tongue to respond, twining round Kurt's before conducting a proper examination of every square inch of Kurt's sweet mouth.

Eventually, the need to breathe forced them to part, Kurt's hand coming up to press against his kiss-swollen lips, eyes dark with arousal. For his part Mike wasn't truly turned on, he enjoyed the kissing, but despite his more 'femme' appearance, Kurt just wasn't his type. Brittany swooped in at this point, kissing Kurt deeply, her tongue almost prising his mouth open as she worked towards her perfect record. By the time they parted, Kurt's eyes were clearer, his own arousal diminished by kissing a girl; Kurt might not do anything sexually for Mike, but it was clear Brittany did nothing for Kurt. They could enjoy the kissing, but it was unlikely to be anything more.

Brittany, on the other hand, was panting, her nipples standing out through her Cheerios top, and Mike grabbed her, slamming their mouths together, Kurt watching in slightly horrified fascination. After this kiss, both Mike and Brittany were definitely ready to get down to the main event, and Brittany gestured for Kurt to sit in the chair at her desk. As he seated himself Brittany reached under her Cheerio skirt and casually pulled off her red panties, holding them out to Mike with a lecherous grin. She then strolled over to Kurt and laid herself over his lap in the chair, flipping up the back of her skirt to display her bare ass to the room. Kurt hesitantly placed one hand on her ass, and she pressed up into it, moaning something about soft baby hands. Mike unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, raising himself off his perch on the bed to allow himself to open the fly and pull his cock out through his boxers, stroking himself lazily at the sight in front of him. Pristine, put-together Kurt Hummel with a bare-assed cheerleader in his lap, ready to spank her.

Kurt almost absently rubbed his hand comfortingly over Britt's ass, then looked sharply at Mike. "This is your kink, how do you see this playing out? Is she supposed to count them?" Mike blinked, mind racing, "Ummmmm, how bout a dozen spanks, and she has to count them out?" Kurt nodded, and moved his free hand to Brittany's lower back, palm down, holding her in place while he raised the other hand. After a momentary pause he brought the hand down on Brittany's right buttock, the cracking noise of impact drowned out by Brittany moaning "One." Mike's breath hitched, and his hand smeared precum down his cock, eyes fixed on Kurt and Brittany.

Kurt's hand raised again, and this time the stroke fell on Britt's left buttock, eliciting a squeaking noise, and a "Two." The next few spanks fell evenly between her buttocks, her voice getting breathier and more aroused as the numbers mounted up, Mike's hand working his cock hard and fast. The sixth spank landed dead centre on the crack of Brittany's ass, and the moan this time was drawn out and sensual, her body writhing in Kurt's lap and causing arousal to begin to build in his eyes. The final six spanks were randomly placed, but two of them landed on the crack of her ass, the final spank actually landing on her puckered hole as she spread her cheeks in anticipation. As this spank landed she panted out, "Twelve." before releasing a shriek of completion, body twithing and writhing its way through her orgasm. The combination of visual and auditory stimulation, coupled with his own hand, sent Mike over the edge, cum covering his hand and cock, dripping down onto Brittany's bedroom carpet.

Mike grabbed a tissue from the box on Brittany's bedside table to clean himself up, before hitching his boxers and jeans back into place, quickly moving over to the desk, manhandling Britt off Kurt's lap and onto her bed, where she lay, apparently still enjoying the afterglow. Even while he was helping Britt, Mike could see that her writhing in his lap had clearly had an effect on Kurt, as his hard cock was clearly visible through his tight pants. Kurt's cheeks were stained pink with what appeared to be a combination of arousal and embarrassment, and he shifted uncomfortably on the chair. Mike nodded at Kurt's arousal, "You wanna take care of that?" But Kurt looked even more uncomfortable at that, and Mike reached out and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "We're not gonna force you, if you wanna just leave you can."

Apparently the idea of Kurt leaving was enough to snap Britt out of the afterglow, as she suddenly sat up, lips twisting into a fearsome pout. She gestured for Kurt to sit by her on the bed, and after a momentary pause, he did so. She lay her head in his lap and looked up at him, "I could help you with that. I know you don't like girls, but maybe if Mike was kissing you you'd be able to enjoy it?" Here she made a crude blowjob gesture that made Mike want to laugh, but he restrained himself at the wide-eyed look Kurt was sporting. He decided to take the first step, pulling his shirt over his head, Kurt's eyes tracking the motion of the fabric before snapping back to his abs, and Mike would swear the gleek licked his lips at his first sight of the toned flesh.

While Kurt's attention was on Mike, Britt squirmed a hand up into his lap, unbuttoning his pants with the ease of practice and swiftly opening them at the crotch. Her eyes and Mike's both widened when they realised there was nothing underneath the pants, and Brittany actually started drooling as she gently pulled Kurt's erection out into the light. For such a skinny guy Kurt was very well hung, about the same length as Mike's but thicker, pale in the shaft but the head was flushed pale pink with arousal, and as he watched Brittany rubbed her cheek against it, leaving a smear of precum on her skin.

Mike stood and crossed to the bed, clambering over Brittany to sit behind Kurt, pulling the gleek back until he was half-reclining against Mike's bare upper body, and he could angle his head to meet Mike in a kiss. Mike's hands roamed across Kurt's body, finally slipping up underneath his shirt, one of them flattening across his toned stomach, the other inching up his body to play with his nipples. Kurt suddenly moaned into their kiss, and Mike broke the kiss so they could both look down and see Britt swallowing Kurt's cock to the base in one go, one of her hands massaging his balls. Britt slowly eased her way back off Kurt's cock, her hand working his spit-slick shaft rapidly, and she looked up at them, "Can you two kiss some more, cause it's super hot." So saying, she wrapped her mouth back around Kurt's head, tongue flicking over his slit before her lips closed, and she sank back down ever so slowly, teasing every inch of the way, Kurt swearing against Mike's mouth before Mike swallowed his moans with another kiss, fucking his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth as he tweaked his nipples.

Kurt was coming apart between them, and it was obvious it wouldn't take long. Mike dropped his mouth to Kurt's long, pale neck, sucking a hicky high up, where the gleek couldn't hide it, Kurt panting and moaning at the combination of that and Brittany's enthusiastic ministrations. Seconds later, the blonde began to hum 'Bust A Move', and Mike could see her throat vibrating around Kurt's cock. After less than a minute of this, Kurt began to pant more harshly, and the pants were interspersed with breathy moans of both their names. His back abruptly arched against Mike, and he released a deep, low groan at the same time as Brittany made a satisfied noise, and he watched her throat bob as she swallowed Kurt's load. She kept his cock in her mouth, suckling gently as he slowly recovered from his orgasm, until he finally winced from oversensitivity, and Brittany pulled off, a 'cat that got the cream' look on her face.

Brittany tucked Kurt's cock back into his pants, and re-buttoned them, crawling up his body to press a kiss to his lips. Judging by the surprised look on his face, he could taste himself on her lips, but unlike when she did the same to Mike, he looked interested rather than faintly disgusted. Mike pressed a final kiss to Kurt's neck, then unwrapped his arms from around the brunette so he could stand if he wanted to. He remained leaning against Mike for a couple minutes, then almost reluctantly hauled himself to his feet, smoothing down his clothing. Mike stood too, and crossed the room to put his shirt back on, hiding a smile at the near identical disappointed looks on Kurt and Britt's faces as his abs were hidden from their view once more. he clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You okay?"

Kurt smiled faintly, "Yeah. Though no offense Britt but I'm definitely gay."

Brittany smiled, "Capital-G."

Kurt leaned down to brush a hand over her cheek, then turned to Mike, "You okay to give me a ride home? I'd like to get there before my dad gets home from the shop, so as to save on awkward questions."

Mike nodded and snatched up his keys from Brittany's bedside table, leaning over to give her a kiss before heading for the door. As they walked down the Pierce's hallway Kurt caught sight of himself in the mirror and turned an evil glare on Mike, "There's no way I can hide that hickey, Chang. I dread to think what my dad will say, never mind everyone else in Glee."

Mike grinned. "Just tell them the truth, that you had a threesome with the two hottest people at McKinley."

Kurt snorted, "You think highly of yourself."

As they approached Mike's car he casually scratched his chest, causing his shirt to rise up, and he heard a whimper from Kurt as his abs were momentarily displayed. When he looked over at the gleek, however, his gave was fixed on the car, though the renewed pink flush in his cheeks was a dead giveaway that he'd looked.

They drove over to the Hummel house in comfortable silence, Kurt having to give directions since Mike had never been in on any of the juvenile pranks so many of the other jocks partook in. As Kurt got out, Mike placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Thanks for doing this Kurt, we both really appreciate it."

Kurt smiled faintly at him, "Not quite how I expected my first kiss to go, never mind my first anything else, but thank you regardless."

As Mike was absorbing the news that he'd given Kurt Hummel his first kiss, and Brittany had given him his first blowjob, the car door shut and his eyes flicked up in time to watch Kurt sashay up the walk to his front door. He unlocked and opened it, then turned on the threshold to look back at Mike, winking and blowing him a kiss before shutting the door.

Even as Mike was driving away his mind was filled with possibilities, Matt had already done the whole threesome thing, and by his own account he'd been more into it than Mike had with Kurt. Maybe his bro would be interested in Kurt? Couldn't hurt to drop some hints, and based on what he'd seen, if Matt did decide to date Kurt, he'd be one lucky guy.

**AN: Written over the course of one day, don't think I've ever seen this particular threesome before, and it's surprisingly hot.**


	20. Big Lights Will Inspire You

**AN: For MDemagogue and cl0vrl0vr**

**I've placed Sam's audition after the end of classes for reasons of a 'Kurt in old, tight clothes due to slushies' nature.**

**Warnings: Schmoop**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, much as I wish it was. I could do a better job than the current lot.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 20- Big Lights Will Inspire You (Audition)

Kurt sighed as he slammed his locker door. As much fun as their courtyard performance had been, they hadn't seen anyone coming into audition for Glee club, and he'd already had to change his outfit three times that day due to repeated slushy attacks. He was down to his final backup outfit, skinny jeans paired with a shirt that he'd bought back in Sophomore year, which was now right on the edge of being too tight even for him, stretched taut over his torso and stomach almost uncomfortably.

Turning to head out into the parking lot, Kurt stopped short as Finn and Artie tore past him, Finn pushing Artie's wheelchair fast enough Kurt wouldn't have been surprised to see black skid marks on the hallway floor. Kurt pursed his lips and let out an ear-splitting whistle, and FInn skidded to a halt, dragging Artie to a stop and spinning them both round to face Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Class is officially over gentlemen. Shouldn't you be racing out of school, not further into it?" Finn gave a big puppyish grin, chest heaving from the exertion of pushing Artie at speed, and panted as he spoke. "The new guy on the football team, Sam, I heard him singing in the shower yesterday and me and Artie convinced him to try out for Glee, he's gonna give us a preview today so we can talk him up tomorrow."

"Which 'we' is he performing for?"

Artie buried his face in his hands as Finn responded blithely, "Us, Puck, Mike. Y'know, all the guys."

Kurt's eyebrow raised still higher, and when Artie dared to life his head he blanched at the look in his friend's eyes. "All the guys? Am I to assume that my invitation to this charming social event got lost in the mail?"

Finn's grin froze on his face, before slowly ebbing away as he glanced away from Kurt, "I was just on my way to invite you." Kurt smirked, enjoying the look of fear growing in Finn's wide eyes. "Well, I'm here now, so let's go see this bright new hope for Glee club." He strode over and batted Finn's hands from the handles of Artie's wheelchair, settling his own into place and steering his friend at a much more sedate pace in the direction of the choir room.

As they walked into the room Kurt's eyes swept the room, taking in and dismissing the known elements, Puckerman and Mike Chang, and stopping short at the sight of the new player, a frankly gorgeous boy with unfortunately bleached-looking blonde hair. Nevertheless, the rest of the package more than made up for the hair, warm hazel-green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. An almost perfect body, sculpted both by nature and environment into something that any sane person should drool over. The boy shifted uncomfortably at all the attention on him, and his t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing an array of abdominals that Kurt longed to sink to his knees and run his tongue over; but he forcibly reined that thought in, he was so over the straight boy crush thing.

Giving the blonde a careful nod of acknowledgement Kurt sashayed over and settled into the seat next to Mike, as far away from Puck as possible. Sam stood in front of them all and gave a frankly adorable introduction that made Kurt just want to take him home and snuggle, and then Finn went round and introduced all the current Glee members present. When he finally got round to introducing Kurt Sam cocked his head slightly to one side and scrutinised the brunette closely, Kurt shifting under the focus. Sam finally smiled slightly, "Sorry dude, I didn't recognise you for a minute there, your hair was kinda different when you were busting that move the other day." Kurt sniffed dismissively, "An ill-advised experiment with product that Rachel Berry will live to regret forcing me into."

Sam just looked at him, "I preferred it the other way, looked like someone had been running their fingers through it. Was really hot."

Before Kurt could respond to this extraordinary statement Puck interjected with a comment about Sam's admittedly large mouth, the blonde's quick riposte bringing an appreciative smile to the faces of Finn, Artie and Mike, while Puck pouted. Kurt gave Sam an amused nod which the blonde received with what looked suspiciously like a wink. Finn brought everything back on track by asking Sam what song he was going to sing, the jock responding with 'Billionaire', which enthused the rest of the group but left Kurt none the wiser as to what he was going to hear.

Sam picked up a guitar, cradling it with a comfortable ease that spoke of long practice. Puck pulled his own guitar from its case, and Finn settled himself behind the drums while Artie rolled into place next to Sam. Mike stood and began stretching as Sam began to play the opening measure, Puck and Finn coming in as Sam began to sing.

Kurt sat and scrutinised the whole performance, taking in the way they played well together without practice, Artie coming in without hesitation to pick up the rap sections, and Mike's freestyling. But it was all overshadowed by Sam's stunning voice. Kurt allowed his eyes to close as the song entered its second verse, Sam's voice washing over him as he started subconsciously planning out songs where the club could feature this voice to their benefit. He was so involved in his considerations that he didn't notice the performance coming to an end until he opened his eyes to see everyone starting at him. He sighed and refocused himself.

"First off, I want to congratulate you on your performance as a group. Considering you've never played together before you pulled that off extremely well. Mike, we definitely need to work on integrating your freestyle dance into our group performances, it's something unique and will play well with judges. Artie, your vocals were flawless as always."

The rest of the guys exchanged pleased glances, knowing how rare approval from Kurt was, then Kurt turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, I think the Glee club would be lucky to have you. Your voice is different from any other in the club at the moment, and would enrich our vocals immeasurably. Having another guitar player will allow us to tackle more complicated pieces without needing to take up the jazz band's rehearsal time, and I'm reasonably certain you'll be a better dancer than Finn, which is the minimum requirement for the club. If you were interested in joining I would certainly recommend you to our faculty sponsor and the rest of the club."

Sam's cheeks flooded with colour as he absorbed Kurt's impassioned statement, and he ducked his head as the other guys hid smiles. There was something about Kurt's compliments that was so genuine that they really affected you. When Sam looked up his blush was somewhat under control, but his hands tapped out a nervous stacatto rhythm on the body of his guitar. "Nobody's ever said anything like that about me before; Thanks, dude."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're welcome, Sam. But please, don't call me dude."

Puck chuckled and patted Sam on the back as the blonde's cheeks flushed again and he shuffled his feet, muttering something under his breath that made Artie fight to hide his smile. Sam looked up and smiled sheepishly, "But, you are a dude?" Kurt smirked, "Yes I am, I just don't like being referred to like that, just a personal preference." Sam nodded acceptance of this agreeably, propping the guitar backed against the risers where he'd picked it up from and nodding to Finn and the rest of the guys. "So let me know when the 'official' auditions are and I'll be there." Finn smiled broadly, "Awesome, we're gonna rock this year!"

Kurt sighed, and swept up his messenger bag, giving a wave to the assembled 'bros' as he headed for the door, he needed to get home if he was going to get dinner started before his dad could come home and insist on ordering pizza again. He was almost to the door when he heard running footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Sam jogging towards him, a smile on his face. The blonde slowed to a stop, and held out his hand, in which he was holding Kurt's iPhone. "It was on the floor by your chair, I think it must have slipped out of your pocket when you stood up or something." Kurt took the phone with a relieved smile, "Thank you, Sam, I don't know what I'd have done without this."

Sam tossed him a casual salute and turned to jog back towards the choir room, and Kurt had just reached out to push the door open when he heard the blonde's voice echoing down the hallway. "By the way, I put my number in there Kurt, call me anytime." Kurt span on his heel meeting Sam's eyes and noting with surprise that they were dark with lust as they raked over his body, lingering on the tight fit of his shirt and the crotch of his jeans. Sam winked at him again before pushing the choir room door open, and Kurt took a second to calm his racing thoughts before he opened his phone, scrolling through his contacts. He smiled to himself when he found the number under 'Sam' and almost opened a text, before stopping himself.

The blonde was very sure of himself, it wouldn't hurt to wait til he got home before texting him. He didn't want Sam to think he was desperate after all. He flashed back for a moment to the brief view he'd gotten of Sam's abs, and he almost turned round to go back to the choir room and plant one on him, but no, he would be strong. Kurt Hummel wasn't easy. Sam Evans was gonna have to pull out all the stops if he wanted to date **this **diva.

**AN: This ended up nothing like my original prompt, but I like it :-)**

**I hope MDemagogue, cl0vrl0vr and everyone else likes it too!**


	21. Got Me On My Knees

**AN: Okay, I've been meaning to write this for a while. Basically, whenever Puck 'dates' a girl for more than a random hookup they tend to be dominant, toppy bitches. See Quinn, Santana and Lauren as examples. In my head this segues nicely into a dominatrix kink. In 1x03 'Acafellas' Kurt is described as wearing a corset to school, and he's a total bitchy top, so it'd be guaranteed to set off Puck's kink. Long-ass self prompt is long.**

**The rest of Kurt's outfit isn't elaborated on in the episode so I took some artistic liberty.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine this would have happened in the episode. So. Not mine.**

**Warnings: Puck being Puck. D/s play. Face-slapping. Boot Worship. Orgasm Delay. Hair (Mohawk) Pulling. Face-fucking. Facials.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 21- Got Me On My Knees (Acafellas)

Puck smirked as he strutted down the hallway, he looked good and he knew it, all the bitches in this school were just desperate to get him between their legs, the Puckasaurus was on fire! True Santana had just dumped his ass because his credit rating was shit, but Puck knew she really just wanted to get her sweet scissors on with Brittany again, and yeah, the Puckster was so good he could turn lesbians bi-curious, but he knew it was never gonna last.

Besides, for all Lopez liked to talk a tough game and throw around the whole 'Lima Heights Adjacent' thing, everyone knew her dad was a doctor and they lived in an upscale suburban neighbourhood. When it came right down to it, she might be a bitch but she didn't have the edge he needed, the edge he craved in a lover. His internet history was jammed with videos of badass chicks in black leather topping the fuck out of hot dudes, and he wanted that for himself, wanted someone to just own him. Even the real housewives of Allen County didn't have it in them, expecting him to do all the work while they just lay there and looked bored, wasn't his fault they were so loose that even his meat didn't touch the sides.

He fist-bumped Az as the dude walked up and handed him a slushy; Puck smirked down into the bright-red ice, cherry was so the best flavour of this shit for slushying, made the dweebs look like horror movie rejects and was funny as fuck. Lagenthal came round the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Dudes, you gotta see Hummel! He dresses all weird and shit normally, but fuck, you wouldn't believe the shit he's wearing today!" A sneer crossed Puck's face at the memory of Homo-Hummel slapping Hudson on the ass in the gay club's little on-stage orgy, and he absently nodded to Az and Langenthal as he set off in the direction of second period World History, he'd catch the fairy on his way to their little singing room for free period and give him a little reminder of his place.

Hummel must be walking faster or something today, cause he was practically through the choir room door before Puck caught up with him, and he just froze as the geek fucking sashayed down the hallway, hips swaying like a chick in heat. From the thigh high black leather boots with skintight crimson jeans tucked into them to the fucking black leather and lace corset that stood out starkly against his pale skin Hummel was like one of his internet bitches had stepped out of the computer screen and into his life. He swallowed at the tapping noise those boots made on the linoleum floor and cringed when it stopped, Hummel right in front of him, disdainful eyes sweeping him from 'hawk to feet.

"Either throw the slushy or get out of my way Puckerman. I don't have time for what passes for thought in your Neanderthal mind."

Puck shuddered at the sheer bitchiness the little queen could pack into his voice, fighting the urge to grab his crotch as his dick started to harden in his pants. Hummel's eyebrow lifted and he stepped a pace closer, invading Puck's personal space with his lips twisted into a vicious sneer. One slender hand reached out and took the slushy right out of Puck's unresisting hand, and the gleek gingerly sniffed at the contents before tipping it back and swallowing some of the contents, licking his lips lewdly with a satisfied smile. "Thank you Noah. I love the cherry flavour." He winked at the speechless jock, his free hand reaching forward and blatantly squeezing Puck's cock, the jock hardening under his hand.

Puck tried to pull away but the queer's grip tightened to the point of pain, his cock jumping in response even as he stopped dead. Hummel's eyes widened slightly, before a dark smile crossed his features. He stepped past Puck, heading for the choir room, but didn't release his grip, Puck being towed along behind him cause it was that or let the bitch rip his junk off. The choir room door slammed shut behind them and the next thing Puck knew the gleek had released his dick, but one of those booted legs swept his feet from under him and he collapsed on the ground, curling into himself in anticipation of a kicking that never came.

He opened his eyes and sprawled out, looking up into Hummel's perfectly composed face. The bitch arched his eyebrow and Puck struggled into a kneeling position, looking up into Hummel's face for a moment before a pale hand slapped him across the face. He scowled up at the gleek but obediently lowered his eyes, that deceptively soft hand landing on the back of his neck as Hummel said, softly, "Get down there and lick my boots clean, bitch." Puck moaned softly and lowered himself to hands and knees, leaning forward with his ass in the air as he breathed in the scent of expensive leather, noting they were already polished to a mirrored shine. The boot in front of him remained still but the other was suddenly resting on the back of his neck, pressing his face against the leather.

Puck tentatively stuck his tongue out, licking lightly at the smooth surface of the boot as Hummel chuckled darkly above him, the boot on the back of his neck pressing down harder. Puck licked more firmly, leaving a slight residue of saliva on the leather as he laved his tongue over it. After he'd finished with one boot, the pressure was released from the back of his neck so the other boot could receive the same attention as the first. Hummel didn't bother putting the first boot on his neck, apparently trusting that Puck was gonna behave now. Puck licked the second boot even more thoroughly clean than the first, and one of Hummel's hands stroked affectionately through Puck's mohawk. "Good boy."

Puck reached down and squeezed his cock through his jeans, and Hummel's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head up until he was staring straight into cold blue-green eyes. "You don't get to touch yourself, you don't get to come til I tell you to. Are we clear Puckerman?" Puck nodded desperately up at the little bitch, and a sneer twisted the pale features, "Unzip and open my jeans, we're gonna see if that whore mouth of yours is as good as it looks." Puck reached up with shaking hands and unbuttoned and unzipped Hummel's tight jeans, opening the crotch and reaching inside, realising with a start as his hand closed around a half-hard cock that Hummel was going commando, the same as him.

He pulled Hummel's cock out into the light, and his eyes widened at the size, the skinny little bitch was better hung than Puck himself, the thick length looking out of place on Hummel's lithe frame. Hummel smirked down at him, and Puck stroked the warm flesh in his grip until it was fully hard, flushed pink with arousal, precum gathering at the head. Puck leaned forward and licked the precum from the head of Hummel's dick, trying to ignore the vaguely salty flavour as he swallowed it down, then wrapped his mouth round the head and sucked gently. Hummel moaned softly and his hips canted forward, forcing the first few inches of the shaft into Puck's mouth and making the jock gag.

Hummel smothered a chuckle, reaching down to cradle Puck's head, stilling him for the moment. "Squeeze the back of my knees if it gets too much for you; other than that just keep your mouth and throat open and I'll do the rest." Puck settled his hands on Hummel's ass, and relaxed as best he could, opening his throat the way he did when belting in the shower. Hummel's hands moved soothingly over his scalp as the gleek's hips pumped slowly forward, his cock sliding inch by inch deeper into Puck's mouth. The jock breathed as deep as he could through his nose as Hummel slid inexorably deeper, until Puck was breathing deep of Hummel's musky scent, nose pressed against the shaven skin of his crotch.

Hummel kept his cock buried in Puck's throat for long moments, the jock swallowing convulsively around him as he fought back his gag reflex, before suddenly pulling out and thrusting back in hard, balls slapping against Puck's chin. Puck's eyes rolled back and he groaned around Hummel's cock at the sensation of being taken, used for someone else's pleasure in this way. Hummel pulled out and thrust again, less tentative now, and he soon set a fairly brutal pace, Puck drooling as Hummel fucked his face relentlessly; the slick wet sounds of Hummel's cock in his mouth almost drowned out by the slapping noise of Hummel's balls on Puck's chin, Hummel's breathy moans and Puck's muffled grunts.

Puck hesitantly removed one hand from Hummel's ass and brought it round to gently cup the bitchy teen's balls, rolling them gently but firmly in his palm, and smiling round Hummel's cock. The queer let out a suprisingly deep and throaty groan and suddenly gripped tight to Puck's head as he buried his cock in the jock's throat, hips still thrusting causing the cock to jerk a little deeper each time. The hands on his head held Puck in place, and he fought desperately to breath through a nose mashed against Hummel's crotch as he choked round the length in his mouth. When Hummel finally pulled away, a thick mass of spit and precum momentarily connected his cock to Puck's swollen lips, before it loosened and hit Puck's chin with a soft splatting sound.

Hummel looked down at Puck for a moment, then his hands abruptly unwound from Puck's mohawk, and his thumbs hooked into the corners of Puck's mouth, spreading his lips obscenely. Hummel's cock slowly slid back between Puck's parted lips, pressing forward until it hit the back of Puck's mouth, before being withdrawn until only the head was inside, resting on Puck's tongue. He began to thrust hard and deep, Puck's mouth open and wet around his cock as it delved into his throat on each thrust before being withdrawn, Puck's face and jaw beginning to ache from the pounding he was receiving as Hummel used his mouth for his pleasure. Puck tried to lave his tongue the length of Hummel's cock on each thrust, but the sheer speed with which Hummel's hips were moving made it difficult; in the end he just surrendered to Hummel, determined to enjoy the ride.

Hummel's driving rhythm was starting to lose its regularity, and looking up as best he could Puck saw the bitch's pale face twisted by pleasure as he abruptly drove deep for a second, startling Puck who swallowed convulsively, then the cock was pulled free, Hummel taking himself in hand and fisting his cock furiously. The queer's voice dropped lower and lower as he moaned, until he had reached a point where he sounded like a normal dude, then with a sudden high-pitched shriek he was coming, warm liquid spattering on Puck's face and causing him to hastily close his eyes. Hummel's cum covered him from chin to hairline, some of it even matting into his 'hawk, and he slowly licked his lips, tasting the cum there and deciding he could get used to the flavour. He startled when one of Hummel's hands landed on his face, swirling through the cum there almost thoughtfully, then those fingers were pressed to his lips, and he sucked the cum from them eagerly. Hummel gathered every drop of cum he could find and fed it to Puck, and by the time he had licked the last drop from soft fingers Puck was poised on a knife-edge of arousal, he knew it wouldn't take much to make him cream his jeans.

He reached down to rub himself, then froze when Hummel seized his ear tightly and twisted slightly, making him whine and look up into the gleek's dancing eyes. "I seem to remember saying you didn't get to cum until I told you to. And I'm not ready for you to cum just yet." Puck gawked at the bitch incredulously, but he just twisted the ear harder.

"You're failing Spanish right? Don't bother nodding, you'll just hurt yourself. After football practice you're coming over to mine for tutoring, I **know **you know where I live. If you can survive my dad and actually work to learn something during the tutoring, I'll spread you open, fuck you til you scream, and if you're very, very good, I might just let you cum."

Puck's eyes rolled back at the mental images the little queen was putting in his head, and his ear was suddenly released, Hummel staring down at him with a serious look in his eyes. "I'll know if you cum between now and tonight Puckerman, and you won't like the consequences, the corset isn't the only risque item in my collection, you're not ready for the rest.

While Puck processed this Hummel calmly tucked his softening cock back into his crimson jeans, tidied himself up and pointedly opened the choir room door, arching an eyebrow at the jock in a silent invitation to go somewhere else now. Puck stood, reaching down to adjust himself for comfort and being stopped short by Hummel's cold glare. He walked gingerly past the little bitch, and jumped when Hummel slapped him on the ass as he headed out the door. He turned to stare at the gleek and was met with a sly wink, before the door was shut in his face. Puck could feel traces of Hummel's cum drying on his face but didn't care; none of the other jocks were observant enough to notice and it felt good walking round with the sign of having been thoroughly used.

He sighed. If Hummel was serious about the tutoring thing he'd better find his Spanish textbook. A second's thought reminded him that the text was propping up his computer desk at home, which meant he'd have to swing by after football practice.

Maybe if he was late Hummel would skip the tutoring shit and go straight to the fun?

**AN: This one took longer than I thought to write, so I'm sorry for the slightly delayed update.**


	22. You Hold Me Right Here Right Now

**AN: I've been looking forward to this one :-D**

**Dedicated to gleefulmusings, Dashertheprancingdancer, MDemagogue, AirNationOracle and all the other Kum Hevans shippers out there.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Be nice if it were though.**

**Warnings: Shower Sex. Schmoop.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 22- You Hold Me Right Here Right Now

Sam closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over him, washing away the sheen of sweat resulting from his workout in the weight room; just cause he'd dislocated his shoulder was no excuse for slacking off after all. If he wanted to keep his abs he had to push through the pain. But it meant he took longer to complete his workout, and he was the last one in the locker room, everyone else having cleared out half an hour ago at least. When the voice rang out from behind him he startled, turning to face the newcomer, grateful for the half-wall between them.

Kurt's body language was guarded, quite unlike the enthusiasm with which he had greeted Sam in the hallway mere days earlier, and Sam frowned slightly as Kurt shifted from foot to foot, not meeting Sam's eyes. The minute Kurt opened his mouth Sam would swear he actually heard Finn's voice, the other jock must have gotten to Kurt too, trying to stop them singing together. The slender teen's subdued mood made sense as he explained how he was setting Sam 'free' to do his duet with another member of the club, that Kurt needed to work with someone who matched his level of passion. Sam could do the math, there were an uneven number in the club, and that meant someone would have to sing alone; one of the reasons he'd been so glad when Kurt asked him was that it meant he wasn't gonna be left out, the rest of the club all knew each other, so why would they want to sing with the new kid?

He made a hasty enquiry if he'd accidentally said or done something to offend the brunette, and was reassured by his assurances that Sam had been honourable about everything, the shadows in Kurt's eyes made it clear that this wasn't his first choice, but that he felt he'd been driven to this. As Kurt turned to leave Sam panicked, not looking forward to finding another duet partner at this late stage Sam acted on impulse, stepping out round the half-wall and shouting "Kurt, wait!"

The slender teen turned, his eyes widened, and he froze in place. Sam halted too, and he could feel the water droplets dripping down his chest, his arms, his legs. His skin heated as Kurt's eyes darted quick looks at him, though he could tell from the panicked look in them that Kurt was desperately trying not to, trying to keep his eyes on Sam's face for his own safety. Sam inwardly smirked as spots of pale pink lit up Kurt's pale cheeks, his chest heaving with deeper breaths, his eyes darkening. The jock took a step towards Kurt, and the brunette seemed to snap out of his trance, backing away, eyes still fixed on Sam, though the blonde noted those eyes never dropped below his waist.

Sam lifted one of his hands, Kurt's hand following the movement as that hand landed on Sam's pecs, then slowly trailed down over his defined abdominals, and lower; Kurt seemingly unable to look away as the hand skated Sam's navel before wrapping round his hardening cock and gave it a couple of firm strokes. Kurt's glasz eyes were fixed on his hand and cock, and Sam relished the look of sheer unbridled **desire **in those eyes. After nearly a minute of Sam stroking himself to full hardness Kurt tore his eyes away and his eyes locked with Sam's. Sam allowed his own desire and arousal to show in his eyes and gave the slender countertenor a lecherous smile, "I'm gonna hop back in the shower. Join me?"

Kurt blinked several times at Sam, expression startled, and Sam chuckled as he turned, putting a deliberate sway in his hips as he stepped back round the half-wall and into the warm spray. He could hear rustling behind him and didn't have to turn to know Kurt was shedding his designer couture; he was expecting it, but was still surprised when a slender body plastered itself to his back. "If this is a joke Sam, I will make it look like you slipped in the shower and cracked your head open." Sam shook in silent laughter and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pressing closer so Sam could feel Kurt's erection digging into his hip.

Sam turned and gathered Kurt in his arms, tugging him forward until they were pressed together chest to chest. Kurt's head was fractionally tilted back, looking straight into Sam's eyes, and his pouty lips were slightly parted as he took deep breaths. Sam leaned in slowly, giving Kurt time to pull away or turn aside if he wanted, and gently, tenderly, pressed his lips to Kurt's. From the way the brunette stiffened in his arms Sam deduced that this was Kurt's first kiss, and he was determined to make it one to remember for all the right reasons. Sam slowly moved his lips against Kurt's, allowing the other teen to get used to the sensation, inwardly marvelling at how soft Kurt's lips were, thinking how good they'd feel against other parts of his body. Almost without him realising his hands slowly began to roam over Kurt's back, one of them drifting down until he could squeeze Kurt's fantastic ass.

Kurt's lips parted on a gasp and Sam tentatively licked those lips, Kurt moaning and opening his mouth fully, welcoming the deepening of the kiss. Sam's tongue slowly slid forward, tangling briefly round Kurt's before beginning a thorough exploration of the sovereign territory of Kurt's mouth. A sweet honeyed taste exploded on his tongue and he groaned, cause it was so perfectly Kurt and he couldn't get enough. Kurt's tongue was conducting a more tentative but equally thorough investigation of Sam's mouth, and from the muffled groans he was making he didn't think Kurt had any objections to their actions. He had both hands on Kurt's ass now, and used his leverage to lift Kurt up and seat him on the half wall, lithe porcelain pale legs wrapping round his waist and bringing their hard cocks into direct contact.

Their mouths separated and they groaned in harmony, Sam immediately descending on Kurt's neck, sucking bruising kisses into the soft, pale flesh as Kurt's hands scrabbled at his back, breathy sighs and moans echoing thanks to the excellent acoustics of the room. Sam rolled his hips, cock rubbing against Kurt's in interesting ways as he lifted his mouth from Kurt's neck, slamming their mouths back together and kissing the brunette dirtily, tongue thrusting into Kurt's mouth filthily, releasing wet, slick noises that made both of them grind against each other harder.

They kissed messily for several enjoyable minutes, grinding against one another in a mutually satisfying manner, before Sam dropped his mouth down Kurt's neck, biting down on his collarbone and making the brunette cry out at the sudden stimulation. He continued down, over perfectly defined pecs, teeth nipping at first one, then the other of Kurt's nipples, the pale teen grinding forward harder at this; Sam made a mental note that Kurt was sensitive there, cause that could be fun to play with later. His tongue traced down Kurt's flat stomach, with the slightest hint of tight abdominals, then dipped into his navel, startling a giggle from Kurt. He looked up, eyes locking with Kurt's own, glasz gone dark and hot with arousal, then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth round the head of Kurt's pretty, pink-flushed cock, tongue teasing the slit.

Kurt groaned deep and sensual, hips automatically thrusting in an attempt to bury his cock in Sam's mouth, but the blonde had been expecting this, and had one arm pinning Kurt against the cubicle wall so Sam could go to town on his cock. He took a deep breath, then sank down as far as he could, gagging slightly when Kurt's cockhead hit the back of this throat; despite going to an all-boy's school, he'd usually been the one receiving the blowjobs, not giving them, but he wanted, needed, to do this to show Kurt he was serious. He pulled back, took a moment to stroke Kurt's spit-slick length, looking up to see Kurt had his head thrown back and was panting, chest heaving as he took deep breaths, then licked his way from the base to the crown, like with a lollipop, took his hand away, and sank his mouth back down, pushing past his gag reflex until he felt the head of Kurt's cock entering his throat. Kurt whined above him, hands twining into Sam's hair and tugging as he gasped, "Sam, I'm gonna..!" Sam stubbornly resisted Kurt's attempts to pull him off his cock, and with a stuttering groan Kurt lost control, his cock pulsing in Sam's mouth as his cum shot straight down Sam's throat.

Sam released his grip on Kurt's hips, and pulled slowly off Kurt's cock, the last few spurts of the brunette's cum landing on his tongue, and he swallowed them down eagerly before standing up, taking in Kurt, face flushed and eyes blown wide and dark with pleasure, gasping for breath in the aftermath of his orgasm. Kurt focused in on Sam as he slowly recovered from his orgasm, slamming his mouth against Sam's and groaning as he tasted himself in the blonde's mouth. Kurt's hand wrapped round Sam's cock and stroked gently up and down, Sam placing one hand over Kurt's, stopping the teasing touches and guiding the brunette to his preferred rhythm. Already on edge from the overwhelming hotness of the delicious brunette, it took only a few sweet strokes of Kurt's soft, deceptively delicate hand to have Sam spilling hot and wet over porcelain skin, Kurt's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

He seized Kurt's wrist as he lifted it from his cock, raising it to his lips and lapping the cum from pale skin, tongue laving over sensitive fingertips before he fellated each finger in turn to make sure he got every drop. Looking up, he met Kurt's eyes, dark and satisfied as they watched Sam cleaning Kurt's skin of his own cum. Lowering Kurt's hand, he cupped the countertenor's chin in his palms, and leaned in close; "In case you weren't paying attention, Kurt. I wanna do this duet with you. Hell, I wanna _duet _with you as often as possible."

Kurt blushed, but his glasz eyes sparkled as he leaned forward to brush his lips over Sam's. "I don't suppose you have any ideas? It seems a bit soon for RENT, though you'd make a delightful Collins."

Sam smiled warmly, "As Long As You're Mine? Mike said you had a fondness for Wicked."

Kurt blinked for a moment, then smiled, hands squeezing Sam's ass as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear "It's just; for the first time, I feel... Wicked."

**AN: Wow, that took way longer than I expected to write, and I ended up deleting like half of it and starting over in order to actually finish it.**

**Anyway, hope my fellow Hevans shippers and everyone else enjoys it.**


	23. I Know, Baby Just How You Feel

**AN: For MDemagogue**

**Disclaimer: I am 100% certain that I do not own Glee. More's the pity.**

**Warnings: Mike being a total sap. Kurt being a tease. Matt being Mike's heterosexual life partner. Fluffy Preslash.**

I Know, Baby Just How You Feel (Mattress)

Mike reflected on the unfairness of his life as they recorded the Mattress Land commercial. He was in a room with Kurt Hummel in pajamas AND a bed, but there were no sexytimes happening.

Kurt was spending the time between takes bitching about the cheap fabric the pajamas were made of to anyone who'd listen (read, Mercedes and Tina) and Mike really just wanted to drag him off somewhere and strip them off him so he'd shut up and use his mouth for something useful, like sucking Mike's cock.

Matt abruptly slapped Mike round the back of the head, Gibbs style, and Mike winced at the judgmental look in his friend's eyes. Matt always knew when Mike's thoughts took a turn for the Puck-ian, and smacked it right out of him. Both boys knew that approach wasn't gonna get Mike with Kurt, the gleek had too much class for that. Witness Puck's repeated failures to get into Kurt's skinnies as proof.

Mike had had a crush on Kurt ever since the lithe teen had swayed his way onto the football field and kicked a perfect field goal; then taught the whole team Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' dance, helping them win their first and only game of the season. The day Kurt quit the team had been the saddest of Mike's Sophomore year, since he could no longer sneak peeks at the gorgeous boy in the locker room showers.

Matt had judged him for that too. Holding that it was unfair for Mike to be watching Kurt shower when they all knew Kurt would never do the same, both out of a fear of being beaten up by the homophobes on the team, and because he was just too nice a guy to take advantage like that. Mike wasn't a nice guy however, and most definitely hadn't been above taking advantage of spying on Kurt's perfectly smooth marble skin, his perky bubble butt and his generous package.

Kurt had used the same shower gel the whole time he was on the team, and now even a whiff of artificial strawberry led to an immediate boner, awkward when the slushy company brought out a special edition strawberry flavour that one of the puckheads had proceeded to douse Mike and Matt in for the crime of being in Glee club. Yeah, that hadn't led to any uncomfortable conversations when he and Matt were cleaning up AT ALL. For the record, his bro was all kinds of crazy hot, but Mike preferred his boys lean and lithe.

He snapped back into the here-and-now as Rachel screeched loudly that they were ready for another take, and this time everything seemed to go perfect. Mike grinned broadly as he sprang back and forth between mattresses, and helped bounce Artie as the handicapable gleek succumbed to a fit of laughter.

But then IT happened. Kurt ran backwards between the mattresses, face set in a provocative leer as he made a come-hither gesture to the camera.

Mike's brain blue-screened and it was game over dude; cause that was just too damn hot. Matt could judge all he wanted but Mike was gonna have to do something or else he was gonna be returning his pajamas with a big stain on the crotch, and the embarrassment of that would probably kill him.

The second the director dude called cut, and he and the store manager both gave the happy smile of someone who'd gotten the take they wanted, Mike darted over to Kurt, seized one deceptively-delicate wrist and tugged, pulling him back into the warehouse. Plastic-wrapped mattresses towered over them as Mike pulled Kurt into a convenient corner, then paused, suddenly speechless as he took in the exertion flushed cheeks and performance-bright eyes.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Mike's silence stretched on, then finally sighed and stepped forward, quickly brushing his lips over Mike's before sauntering away. As he headed back into the main part of the store, he called back over his shoulder, "As cute as the stunned puppy look is on you Michael, you're going to have to use your words like a big boy if you want to ask me out."

Mike cursed himself for being a ten year-old girl as he raised a trembling hand to his lips, as though trying to keep Kurt's kiss there forever. Next he knew he'd be doodling 'Mr Mike Chang-Hummel' in his notebook and giggling with Matt whenever Kurt looked at him. He slapped himself upside the back of his head, hard, and shook himself out before chasing after Kurt and pinning him to a mattress.

"Kurt. Do you wanna get all up on this?" He indicated himself with a langurous hand wave and a smirk, but his face fell when Kurt couldn't stifle a snort.

"Good Lord Chang, that was awful. I suggest you take your dating cues from someone who isn't Noah Puckerman before you try this again. But well done for managing an almost coherent sentence, definitely an improvement on the rabbit-in-headlights look, no matter how adorable you make it."

Mike pouted as Kurt fucking patted his cheek and walked away, swaying his hips in a highly distracting manner and actually wiggling his ass at Mike as he left the dancing jock's line of sight.

Matt rounded the corner into the warehouse and sighed at the look on Mike's face before wrapping an arm round his shoulder in a brief 'bro hug'. He then ruined the moment by slapping the back of Mike's head, shrugging off the resultant pout with the ease of long practice. He then held up his phone, on the screen of which was a new text message from Kurt. (And Mike wasn't at all upset that Matt had Kurt's number when he didn't. Nope, not at all.)

_{Tell the Awkward Wonder that if he's serious about this then if he should happen to be at the revival theatre tonight I would not object to him accompanying me to see Singing in the Rain. I'll spring for the tickets if he buys the snacks. Kurt.}_

Matt snorted and slapped Mike on the back bracingly. "Look on the bright side bro; if you sit through Singing in the fucking Rain for him he's gonna know you're serious and not just trying to get in his pants for a one-off."

Mike perked up at this. Plus his mom loved Singing in the Rain so it couldn't be THAT bad right? Either way he had a date with one Kurt Hummel, and he wasn't gonna mess it up. He suddenly looked down at himself and jumped in panic, he had to be at the theatre tonight and he was still in the pajamas! He grabbed Matt firmly and dragged his bro along with him.

They were gonna get changed and head over to Mike's place. Then Matt was gonna help him get ready for his date. He only had one chance to make Kurt's first date memorable, and he wasn't gonna screw it up. Kurt deserved the best. (and there went his inner preteen girl again)

He realised he'd gotten dressed on autopilot while thinking, and noted approvingly that Matt was likewise ready to go. Matt shuddered at the determined gleam in Mike's eyes, slumping and following his bro out of the store. They climbed into Mike's car and set off, Mike immediately opening his mouth with the first question that bubbled up when he thought of a date with Kurt, "Do you think I could rock a fedora?"

Matt just groaned in response.

Mike grinned. He got to torture his bro with 'does my butt look big in this' questions AND go on a date with Kurt Hummel. Best. Day. Ever.

**AN: I don't think this is what MDemagogue had in mind when he prompted me, but my muse was in a fluffy mood today.**

**Enjoy anyway peoples!**


	24. That Makes You My Equivalent

**AN: Sorry to everyone who's been waiting on updates, but my laptop decided it didn't want to work any more, and took all my unfinished fic with it. I'm back online courtesy of an old laptop I found in the attic, but am recreating everything from scratch. **

**I'm stymied on a couple fics at the moment, so this is my attempt to cleanse my palate with some good old-fashioned non-crossover fic.**

**This was originally conceived as a Kurt/Jeff fic, but I'm still suffering latent Warbler rage from 'Michael'; and so as Sassy Warbler was the only one to not get on my shit list in that episode, I give you Kurt/Trent...**

**Warnings: Fluff and Angst. Blaine-bashing.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, it would be pay-per-view only...**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 24- That Makes You My Equivalent (Silly Love Songs)

Kurt couldn't bring himself to go sit by Blaine. The curly-haired teen was sitting on a bench with a good view of The Gap's entrance, no doubt so he'd be sure to see Jeremiah when he left. Kurt still didn't understand where Jeremiah had come from; Blaine had never mentioned him before, but now he was ready to publicly announce his intentions, and with THAT song no less? And speaking of which, how did he get the Council to sign off on his song choice? David he could understand, but Wes and Thad took the dignity of the Warblers seriously as representatives of Dalton, Blaine really must have the whole group wrapped round his little finger to pull this off.

He had tried his best to be supportive of Blaine's sudden interest in The Gap's junior manager, but it still stung that he'd been wrong once again about a guy actually being interested in a relationship with him. Blaine had given him what Kurt had thought were all the signs; the hand holding, the little possessive gestures like straightening his uniform tie, even the paying for his damned coffee. He'd honestly thought the other teen had been close to making a move, and apparently he had, just not on Kurt. It had been bad enough that Finn had turned out to be almost painfully straight, but Blaine was gay. Was Kurt honestly that bad of a prospect that even gay guys would rather date homeless looking Gap employees than him?

Well, if Blaine couldn't see what a good catch Kurt was then fuck him. His type might be older, badly dressed and with a mop of unwashed hair; and that was all well and good, but Kurt wasn't going to stick around and let Blaine trample all over his feelings. He was starting to hate the way Blaine made him feel about himself, and that shit was so played.

He was shaken from his introspection by a figure settling against the wall next to him, turning with an inquisitive eyebrow raised he was met with the warm features of Trent. His fellow Warbler all but beamed up at him, and Kurt found himself swept up by the force of the other teen's enthusiasm, smiling back automatically.

Trent tipped his head in Blaine's direction, a slight smirk replacing the smile on his features; the gel-headed singer had apparently progressed to biting his nails, so unattractive, and he all but sat up and wagged his tail when Jeremiah walked out of the Gap, and strode purposefully toward him. They were too far away to hear what passed between the two, but Blaine slumped in on himself and by the end of the conversation his lip was quivering; Jeremiah turning his back and walking away without a backwards glance. Blaine was clearly trying to hold himself together while in public, but whatever Jeremiah had said obviously hit him hard, as he stood and made a beeline for the nearest restroom, surreptitiously wiping at his eyes.

Kurt sighed softly, trying to decide if he cared enough to go and help make Blaine presentable after he'd cried himself out, but was thoroughly distracted when Trent leaned into his side slightly; it wasn't an imposition on his personal space, just a light touch to draw his attention. The slightly chubby teen had an odd smile on his face as he spoke,

"You know, the only reason any of us voted yes on his ridiculous 'Gap Attack' idea was because we assumed he'd be singing to you? If we'd known he was gonna drag us out here to serenade some college drop-out shop assistant we'd have shut him down no matter what arguments he presented."

Kurt scoffed almost soundlessly,

"I wasn't the only one who thought he was interested in me then?"

"Not in the least, we all thought it. He's not normally a touchy-feely guy, and with the way he's been acting around you since you transferred we all assumed he was just marking his territory so to speak, warding the rest of us off."

"Don't know why he bothered, not like anyone else was gonna be making a move on me anyway."

Dead silence greeted this comment, and Kurt turned to see Trent's mouth had dropped open comically, his eyes wide. The other Warbler seemed to struggle for words for long seconds before just blurting out,

"You're kidding right? Half the Warblers have been wanting to get into your pants since you showed up to spy on us during Teenage Dream. Hell, I half expected Wes to jump you right there and then, if we hadn't been mid-performance he probably would have. If he weren't dating David now he 'd be making a move on you as we speak. Jeff too, though he and Nick might just invite you for a threesome."

Kurt blushed scarlet at that, making a faint gurgling noise before he regained control of himself. Trent seemed delighted at eliciting such a reaction, one hand coming up to muffle his quiet giggles. Kurt smacked his arm lightly, and the other teen clutched at it while pouting at the countertenor. Kurt himself broke down laughing at the ridiculous expression, and when he was able to meet Trent's eyes again he blushed again at the intent look in them.

"As for myself," Trent mused, "I never even entertained the notion that someone who looked like you could ever be interested in someone who looked like me." He indicated himself with a sweep of his arm, insecurity colouring his voice as he thought on what he saw in the mirror every day. He knew he wasn't what anyone would consider a prize, knew he was too fat; that had been made clear to him by every guy he'd ever shown the slightest interest in. But he refused to give up. Refused to accept he was meant to spend his life lonely and alone.

The downward spiral of his thoughts were interrupted when Kurt placed a soft hand on his arm, and he leaned into the slight contact before he could stop himself, it had been too long since anyone had touched him without it being either violent, or pointedly merely friendly. The willowy brunette gently tipped Trent's chin up with his other hand, meeting Trent's warm hazel-green with his own glasz, unshed tears glimmering in their depths.

"You shouldn't listen to people who say things like that, you might not be the peak of physical perfection, but who is? You're definitely cute, you're smart, and you're a nice guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Trent blushed, and Kurt found himself blushing in sympathy, reaching out tentatively and taking hold of Trent's hand, squeezing it gently.

Trent stared at their joined hands, and his blush grew more pronounced, crimson staining his pale cheeks as he took in the sensation of a soft, smooth, perfect hand holding his own. He slowly raised Kurt's hand so he could brush his lips across the knuckles, startling a gasp from Kurt, whose own cheeks quickly flushed with colour.

Another gasp echoed Kurt's, and they span to see Blaine had left the restroom, eyes red from tears, and was staring at them both, eyes dark with anger. His mouth opened, but Kurt cut him off before he could say anything.

"Save it, Blaine. You've made it clear you prefer your guys older, and with much worse hair. I'm not prepared to sit around forever for you to decide you can't do any better, for you to _settle _for me. Just once I want to be someone's first choice, rather than an afterthought."

Blaine gaped unattractively for a second, then nodded curtly, and marched away, spine stiff with anger. They watched as he marched into Starbucks, snapping at all the Warblers who were grabbing a drink while waiting for the Dalton bus to come back and collect them. Obviously Blaine's tone wasn't appreciated, as Tristan calmly picked him up and carried him out the door, depositing him on the bench he'd been occupying earlier, and levelling a glare at him that had the soloist blanching and shrinking away from him. Tristan looked over at Kurt and Trent, bestowing upon them a minute nod of approval, before rejoining the group in the coffee shop. Seconds later, the faces of several Warblers were pressed unashamedly against the windows, staring out at the blushing pair. A chorus of cheers went up when Kurt impulsively planted a quick kiss on Trent's cheek; the shorter Warbler pressing a hand to the spot where lips had touched, feeling like a blushing maiden.

Kurt softly wrapped an arm round Trent's shoulder, steering them both in the direction of a smaller, non-chain coffee shop he remembered from a previous visit to this mall. He jumped minutely when Trent's hand trailed down his back to settle just above the curve of his ass, but he leaned into the touch after a second, drinking in the sensation of being honestly desired by someone, someone who just wanted **him**. No ifs. No buts. No 'if this other guy isn't interested then maybes'. Just wanted him.

Trent trembled with nervousness as he rested his hand low on Kurt's back, sure he was going to be pushed away. When Kurt instead seemed to melt into his side, he groaned low in his throat and blessed the hideous uniform slacks for their boner-concealing qualities. This beautiful boy was everything he'd ever dreamed of; everything he'd convinced himself he would never have. Never deserve. He was going to do everything he could to help Kurt forget Blaine Anderson. Forget the way Blaine had kept Kurt around as a backup, bestowing scraps of affection so Kurt would stick around in case Jeremiah turned Blaine down. Forget how Blaine had driven away any other boy who might have dared show interest in Kurt.

Trent knew what it felt like to have no-one want you. And he was determined to help Kurt forget that feeling had ever existed. The countertenor was beautiful and brave, and he deserved a hell of a lot more than the world had given him. Trent wasn't sure if _he _deserved Kurt, but he was damn sure going to do his best for whatever time he and Kurt were together. He casually wrapped his arm around Kurt's narrow shoulders as they walked into the coffee shop, pulling the chestnut-haired boy closer to him, and breathing in the warm, delicious smell that was simply Kurt. Kurt hummed softly in approval, planting another kiss on Trent's cheek before leaning up to whisper softly in his ear,

"You know, the whole 'not afraid of public affection' thing you've got going on right now is gonna win you all sorts of points when you meet my dad."

Trent's mind went into overdrive at this statement, his imagination filling his head with images of being introduced as Kurt's boyfriend to the bear-like man who had come with Kurt when he registered as a Dalton student. He whimpered slightly, causing Kurt to burst out laughing at him. He joined in the laughter after a second, as he imagined the look on his face in that moment must have been priceless.

Seated in an intimate booth with their drinks moments later, the two boys slowly began to get to know one another without the looming presence of Blaine or any of the other Warblers. There was laughter, tears and much coffee as the day wore on, until the other Warblers dragged them from the shop because the bus was waiting.

When they got back to Dalton, Kurt walked with Trent to his dorm room, and before they parted for the day, Kurt gathered his courage and pressed a soft kiss to Trent's lips, both of them all but reeling from the contact. As they parted ways, both reflected that it wasn't how either of them had imagined their Valentines plans playing out, but was infinitely better for it. And was perhaps, already shaping up to be the best Valentines day either of them had ever known.

**AN: A bit disjointed, a bit odd in places. But still, it's the first thing I've managed to get written in nearly 6 weeks, so I'm gonna post it up and see what people think.**

**There's an awful lot of me in Trent, more than I usually put into a character, so please let me know how you think the character works.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favouriting my fic during my involuntary hiatus. You're all wonderful :) **


	25. Long Beautiful Hair

**AN: It just occurred to me that this was my first ship in the Glee fandom, way back when I was playing catch up on season 1 before season 2 started showing, but I've never written a fic solely based on this ship. **

**I decided to remedy this**

**Warnings: Wig Porn. Finn is an oblivious moron.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never will be either.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 25- Long Beautiful Hair

Finn's head was reeling as he watched Kurt dancing with Quinn; the rehearsal for their hairography routine was seriously screwing him up. Kurt was all up on her, grinding away like they were in a club and getting down and dirty. But it was more than that, with the long blonde wig Kurt's already kinda femme features were enhanced, and it was almost like two lesbian chicks dancing up on each other right in front of Finn's excited eyes, like they were putting on a show just for him.

He had been fighting the urge to cream his jeans since they'd started rehearsing, and every time Quinn wrapped her legs around Kurt's narrow waist and ground forward into his crotch he whimpered softly and had to palm himself quickly to take the edge off, or he'd have a massive wet patch to explain away in the middle of the choir room. Which. Awkward.

It didn't help that Rachel had gone all sad clown hooker and tried to come onto him last night. She'd been hot and all but it was kind of creepy and desperate, like she thought if she slept with him he'd dump his pregnant girlfriend and become her leading man full time. Which was kind of insulting if he was honest.

But still, between Rachel coming on to him, Quinn ignoring him most of the time and now Quinn and Kurt acting all full on grindy lesbian in front of him, it was just too much. He was blue-balled to fuck and hard as a rock.

At the next rehearsal break Kurt swept out of the room, and Finn waited a minute to assuage suspicion before following, watching as Kurt walked confidently into the girl's bathroom, long hair flowing behind him. Finn walked quickly down the hall, slipping through the door, and turning the lock behind him. Kurt looked at him in the mirror from where he'd been splashing water on himself to cool down from the intense dance routine.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but Finn raised a hand, causing Kurt to stutter into silence. He crossed the room without a word, burying his hands into long blonde locks and tipping Kurt's head back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's, groaning at how soft and giving they were, even softer than Quinn's. Kurt gasped, mouth opening, and Finn took the opportunity to slip him some tongue, delving deep and dirty, twining round Kurt's tongue and licking the taste of pure Kurt out of his mouth.

Kurt was stiff and tense against him, but he pressed his leg between Kurt's, so the pale gleek was riding his thigh. Kurt threw his head back and groaned aloud, and Finn began to bite down the exposed column of his neck, leaving dark bruises on pale skin. Quinn would never let him mark her like this, so if Kurt was willing he was gonna indulge all he could. Finn's hands went to Kurt's waist, spanning the narrow width of his body and hoisting him up, legs wrapping round Finn's waist and bringing their crotches into direct contact. Finn was surprised at how hot it felt having Kurt's hardness pressing against his own as Kurt re-enacted their dance routine, riding against Finn like Quinn had ridden against Kurt himself.

It seemed like only a moment before Kurt was crying out, wailing Finn's name to the heavens as a damp patch appeared on the front of his pants, and he sank, shaking, against Finn's firm chest.

Finn was surprised that he hadn't already finished himself, maybe this whole 'dude thing' was enough to get past his mailman issue, but regardless he hadn't cum yet and that just didn't seem fair. He lowered Kurt to the floor, then rearranged him so he was kneeling in front of Finn, basically supporting himself in that position by leaning against Finn's legs. He kept one hand gently on the back of Kurt's head to keep his head up, and quickly unzipped his pants with the other, pulling his hard cock out and rubbing it on Kurt's lips, smearing his precum over them.

Kurt's lips parted slightly, almost reflexively, and Finn pressed his cock forward, sliding into hot wetness. He swore loudly and gripped tighter onto Kurt, moving Kurt's mouth back and forth on his dick, heat surrounding him and driving him wild. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he began to rock his hips in time with the motion of Kurt's mouth, fucking into him smoothly, glorying in the sweetness of Kurt's mouth around him.

A few strokes later and it was all too much, he groaned deeply, pumping his hips one last time, deeper into Kurt's mouth than he had done so far, and started to cum, harder than he had even that time in the hot tub with Quinn. He came for what seemed like forever, Kurt swallowing around him as he emptied his balls down the gleek's throat. He collapsed back from the force of the orgasm, the last few streaks of his cum painting Kurt's sex-flushed cheeks with streaks of white, and he lay quivering on the floor for long minutes.

By the time Finn had recovered from his orgasm Kurt had washed all evidence of their encounter from his face and was standing over Finn with a calm and controlled expression on his features.

"Until you're actually prepared to do more than use me to get off in a bathroom. Stay the fuck away from me Finn Hudson."

With that, he swept out of the bathroom, door slamming shut behind him with a very final bang.

Finn thought that could have gone better, but had Kurt seriously thought he was gonna dump his pregnant girlfriend for the gay kid? No way. Kurt was a nice enough kid but not gonna happen.

Still, he'd gotten an awesome blowjob out of it, so he'd make sure the rest of the guys laid off Kurt for a while. It was only fair right?

**AN: Wrote this as one long stream of consciousness, so I make no claims to great literature. **

**Let me know what you think y'all.**


	26. You Can't Know How I've Missed You

**AN: This one is down in my prompt notebook simply as 'Tight red pants. Hips hips hips!'.**

**How could I not write a prompt like that?**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, Blaine would have broken his neck in a freak furniture jumping accident during season 2.**

**Warnings: Boy on Boy smut. *gasp***

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 26- You Can't Know How I've Missed You (Born This Way)

Sam was already regretting letting Puckerman talk him into coming to the mall this afternoon to help Rachel with her whole 'nose' issue.

It was nothing personal but his family had just moved into a seedy hotel room, and he was already losing most of his limited free time taking care of Stevie and Stacey. His mom was taking the afternoon off from job hunting, and he'd planned to use the time to catch up on homework before teachers started to fail him out of classes.

Instead, he was here. Being taught some ridiculous dance so that they could change Rachel's mind through the power of song or something stupid like that. The only reason he was here at all was because Puck had said it was all Kurt's idea, and he was interested to see what Kurt had managed to come up with so quickly.

But Kurt was AWOL, and Sam was just stood around with the rest of the guys they'd organised for the flashmob, contemplating slipping away before the whole thing got started.

He was just moving towards the outside edge of the crowd when the music started, Puck shimmying next to the music system they'd set up. From his position Sam could just see Kurt, at the top of the elevator, standing out from the crowd in a brilliantly red outfit. As Sam watched, Kurt's hips began to shake in time to the music, the brief glances Sam caught of his face revealing he had an expression of pure freedom and raw sexuality playing across his features.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as Kurt seized Rachel's hand, pulling her onto the escalator, hips still shaking back and forth like nothing Sam had ever seen before, Every motion sent spikes of lust shooting through his body, and he could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Seconds later Kurt and Rachel reached the ground floor, and darted across the join the rest of the dancers, Rachel hanging back as Kurt immediately started dancing with a hippie-esque woman, pulling her into a faux ballroom move with a slight smirk that caused Sam's pants to tighten painfully.

He still clung to the outer edge of the performance area as the dance progressed, watching with amusement as Kurt performed some of the more ridiculous dance moves ever invented for a glee club performance. When the crowd began forming into circles, however, he moved in with them, making sure he was just begin Kurt as the circle closed, taking advantage of the momentary cover to rest his hands on Kurt's hips for a fraction of a second, before the circle began to pull back and he hastily moved away, catching a glimpse of a startled expression on Kurt's face before he schooled himself back to a passable showface.

The performance wore on, with Puck showcasing his patented 'arm waving gunshow™' moves to the delight of the MILFs in the audience. Sam stuck to the back of the crowd again, and could see Kurt's eyes darting back and forth even as he stayed in time with the rest of the performers. Sam subtly made his way through the crowd until he was behind Kurt, which had the twin benefits of keeping him out of the countertenor's line of sight, and keeping Kurt's talented hips firmly in his. He stayed there until the performance ended, then, using the dispersing crowd as cover, made a break for the exit.

He was almost to the door, and could taste the fresh air of freedom, when a body came out of nowhere, grabbing his arm and hauling him into a quiet nook. He turned, arm raising automatically in self defence, and froze when his gaze met firm glasz eyes. Kurt held his gaze calmly, eyebrow raised in interrogation, and Sam swallowed convulsively, trying desperately to tear his eyes away from Kurt's before he gave in and confessed all his secrets.

Kurt finally huffed a sigh and turned away from him, disappointment twisting his features, and Sam swore internally, reaching out and taking a gentle hold of the countertenor's arm. It wasn't firm enough for Kurt to feel restrained, imprisoned, but enough for him to feel the firm definition of Kurt's arm, the smooth musculature usually hidden beneath layers of fabric. Kurt tensed beneath his grip, half-turning back to stare at Sam, eyes widening at the contact.

Sam tugged softly, reeling Kurt in until the brunette was flush with his sculpted chest, until Sam could look down straight into shimmering eyes as he pressed his lips to Kurt's, a featherlight brush before he pulled away, trying to gauge Kurt's response to his boldness.

The slender gleek raised his free hand to his lips, touching them for a second while staring at Sam through arousal-darkened eyes. A considering expression crossed Kurt's face for a moment, then he was dragging Sam's head down, slamming their mouths together, nibbling on Sam's plush lower lip before the blonde's mouth opened, and they kissed deeply, tongues twining together before licking deep into one another's mouths.

Sam's hands gripped onto Kurt's hips- _those hips_- lifting Kurt up as lithe legs wrapped round his waist, bringing their hardening cocks into direct contact, both of them groaning as they ground against each other almost desperately. Both teens were gasping and moaning the other's name between sloppy kisses, all tongues and teeth and sheer hormone-driven lust.

Their frantic grinding was driving them both to the heights of ecstasy, but they suddenly wrenched apart as they heard loud voices and footsteps heading their way, probably members of the flashmob now leaving the mall. By the time the first people reached the point where they could see into the secluded nook, the two teens were a reasonably respectable distance apart, and had straightened their clothing to make it less obvious that they'd just been getting their mack on in the mall.

Sam silently blessed his loose jeans, as they had more room for him to conceal his aching hardness, and he spared a thought for Kurt's, trapped in the restrictive confines of his skin-tight red pants. Kurt was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, and as soon as the last of the flashmobbers had passed by them, he seized Sam's arm and began heading for the exit, towing Sam along, and throwing a "Let's take this somewhere more private," over his shoulder to the suddenly enthusiastic blonde.

…...

When the club assembled for their 'Born this Way' performance, Sam smirked when he heard Mercedes, aghast, demanding to know what had happened to Kurt's usually immaculate 'do. His fingers ached with the sense memory of running them through sleek chestnut locks just moments before, and he had to hide his face from the rest of the room when Kurt casually brushed Mercedes off with a "I decided to try something new, in honour of our homage to the Mother Monster."

As the curtain rose, revealing Kurt centre stage, Sam watched from the wings as _those _hips began to shimmy and shake again, and knew he'd be lucky to make it through the song before he had to find somewhere private and debauch Kurt... again.

**AN: This one's been worrying at my brain for about a week, but I've finally pinned it to the page.**

**As always, let me know what you think.**


	27. Blush On My Lips, A Man On My Hips

**AN: I had a whole list of 'Preggers' prompts, and this is the one I wind up selecting... IDEK.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you people that.**

**Warnings: None really.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 27- Blush On My Lips, A Man On My Hips

Kurt's mind was racing as his dad stared at Britt, Tina and himself, all dressed up in their leotards for their homage to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Tina had been sweet enough to agree when Kurt pronounced her his girlfriend, knowing that Kurt was still nervous about revealing his sexuality to his father, but judging by the dubious expression on his dad's face, the fact that Kurt was dressed in clinging material and a sequinned glove was definitely working against him on this issue.

He turned to face Tina again, pleading with his eyes in the hope that she would just play along as he stepped closer, gently cupping her chin in his hands and leaning in to brush his lips over hers. Tina gasped softly at the contact, and he deepened the kiss before she could say anything to blow his cover, the Asian girl melting against him as she began responding to the kiss.

His father coughed somewhat uncomfortably in the background, but Kurt was too busy with the whole 'first kiss' issue to really pay much attention. His dad said something to Brittany, then Kurt could hear his heavy tread on the basement stairs as he climbed back into the main house, shutting the door behind him with a decisive click.

Kurt slowly broke the kiss, vaguely disgusted by the strand of saliva that briefly connected his lips to Tina, and drew back, brushing a hand over his slightly swollen lips while waiting for Tina's response. She blinked several times, eyes darker than usual, and licked her lips almost unconsciously, as though she could still taste him. After a moment she sighed softly, then reached out to gently pat his arm,

"Warn a girl next time?"

It was said with a smile though, and Kurt let out a relieved breath, which surprised a chuckle from Tina.

"What about me? I want kisses too!"

Kurt and Tina both turned to Brittany, who was unleashing upon them a truly fearsome pout, lower lip actually wobbling slightly. Kurt took a step toward her, and had to suppress a shriek as she seized him by the arm and pulled him in close enough to press their mouths together, tongue licking at the seam of his mouth and demanding entry. His lips parted in surprise, and she took advantage, her tongue delving into his mouth with a determination to taste every inch of him.

He barely had time to tentatively kiss back, slipping his tongue past her lips, before she was gently pushing him away, and descending on Tina to give her the same treatment. Tina didn't manage to suppress her cry of shock, the noise leading to the door at the top of the stairs opening, followed swiftly by a cry of "God!" from Kurt's dad, and the door slamming closed again.

Brittany's hand latched onto Kurt again, pulling him into a messy, sloppy three-way kiss and then sliding down his body to grab his ass enthusiastically. He twitched in response, breaking the kiss and backing away in mild fear for his virtue. Tina had likewise staggered away from their clinch, and was actually fanning herself, eyes dilated and almost drowning dark.

Britt calmly walked over to her bag and snatched up her cell, scrolling through a list on it and, from the look of it, deleting some data. She met Kurt's raised eyebrow with a, "I was just crossing you off my list." Kurt didn't really want to know, he was sure of it, but he still found himself asking "List?"

Brittany nodded with a smile, "The list of all the people in the school I haven't made out with yet, I've never crossed off two people at once before, I can't wait to tell Sanny!"

Kurt blanched at the thought of all the ammo this whole situation would give Santana, but then internally shrugged, the cheerleaders mostly saved their wrath for Rachel, and he didn't think he was really on their radar, which could only be a good thing as far as he was concerned.

He waited patiently for Britt and Tina to refocus on the reason they were all in his basement- and it wasn't to make out, much as Britt might pout- they still hadn't gotten a proper take of 'Single Ladies' yet. He snapped his fingers, then walked over to the stereo system, resetting it, then doing the same to the camera. He set a delay so it would start filming once they were all in position, then waved the girls into frame, pressing play on the stereo before dashing to take his place.

As the music started, he reflected that if watching Britt and Tina make out did nothing for him, then he most assuredly gay, and he should probably start thinking of a way to break the news to his dad. He couldn't ask Tina to pretend to be his girlfriend indefinitely, it wasn't fair to her OR Artie. And while he was sure Brittany would play along, he didn't want to tempt Santana's wrath.

Definitely safer to just tell his dad.

**AN: I think this took all of half an hour to type, but once the idea popped into my head it would not leave me alone, so I'm glad to get it written.**

**Random threesome is random LOL.**


	28. Cruising So Fast I Want Them To Fly

**AN: Because what if Kurt had worn the kilt in the traditional manner?**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is what I laughingly call plot.**

**Warnings: Semi-incest. Barebacking.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 28- Cruising So Fast I Want Them To Fly (Prom Queen)

Finn muttered to himself as he climbed heavily up the stairs. Kurt hadn't come back down after Burt and Blaine had been less than impressed with his home-made prom outfit, and Blaine had left with only a quiet "tell Kurt I said bye." as the door closed behind his hobbity ass.

He couldn't see what the problem was; Kurt's outfit was one of a kind and totally awesome, just like Kurt himself. Finn knew there were a bunch of homophobic asswipes at McKinley, but the whole glee club and the Bully Whips would be there to make sure nobody started any shit. And regardless of anything else, it was Prom! People should be able to wear whatever the hell they wanted, last year some dude had shown up to senior prom in a freaking toga, and the only objection had come from Coach Sylvester!

He tapped on Kurt's door, then pushed it open without waiting for a reply. Walking in he froze on the spot. Kurt was staring at him in the mirror of his vanity, caught in the act of removing the skinny leggings he'd been wearing under the kilt. The kilt looked even darker against the almost luminous skin of Kurt's toned legs, legs which seemed to go on forever. He was almost sure that the leggings had been the only thing Kurt was wearing underneath the kilt, and as he tilted his head just as Kurt shifted uneasily, he could see nothing but perfect porcelain skin all the way up.

Instinct had him moving forward, door clicking shut behind him as he crossed the room to stand next to Kurt, shaking hand reaching out to slowly stroke a smooth, muscled thigh; Kurt letting out a gasp as he shuddered, leaning into Finn's touch. Kurt's head tilted up to stare desperately into Finn's eyes, obviously trying to figure out if this was a joke. To assure him he was deadly serious, Finn leaned down and brushed his lips over Kurt's, deepening the kiss as Kurt surged upwards, surprising Finn by all but slamming their mouths together.

Kurt bit at Finn's lip, and his mouth parted on a shocked inhalation, allowing Kurt to lick into his mouth, tongue twining around Finn's forcefully as his hands clamped onto Finn's waist, pushing him until the back of his legs hit the edge of Kurt's bed, and he collapsed back onto it, Kurt following him, climbing up and straddling his waist as he kissed Finn fiercely.

Kurt's mouth pulled away from Finn's and began to mouth and nip along his jaw before kissing and sucking down Finn's neck, finally stopping at the collarbone, nipping down just enough for Finn to feel it without leaving marks. Finn groaned and his body went loose-limbed as pleasure thrummed through him, relaxing back into Kurt's soft bed as Kurt's delicate hands slid up underneath his shirt and began to stroke over his stomach, before sliding up to tweak his nipples, startling a gasp from Finn's throat.

Finn's hands were holding firm to Kurt's thighs where he straddled Finn on the bed, fingertips digging in hard enough that there were bound to be bruises left behind. Finn smirked internally, it wasn't like Blaine was gonna see Kurt's legs anyway, and if he did it would serve him right for dissing the kilt. He groaned as Kurt shoved his shirt up and over his head, sliding his hands up under the kilt to cup Kurt's ass as Kurt leaned forward, tongue laving one nipple as his fingers tweaked and teased the other. Finn's hands squeezed the perfect cheeks of Kurt's ass and Kurt bucked forward, bringing his hardening cock into direct contact with Finn's, Kurt's glasz eyes widening with shocked desire as he realised just how hard Finn was, how much he wanted what was happening.

Finn grinned wolfishly up at Kurt and arched his back as he pulled Kurt to him, grinding their cocks together as they moaned in harmony, panting and gasping as their bodies writhed together. Kurt sat back just long enough to yank his own shirt and tux number off, startling Finn by just casting it aside, wrinkles and all. Finn scrabbled at his pants and managed to pull them and his boxers down just in time as Kurt settled back down, kilt flipped up so their bare skin came into direct contact, precum slick cocks sliding together

Kurt's eyes were lust dark as he stared down at Finn, strong thighs rocking him back and forth as Finn leaned up to kiss him hard, tongues wrestling for dominance, nipping and biting; fingers gripping, scratching and digging in as their hot, aching cocks undulated against one another with the motion of their bodies.

Finn gasped and moaned, back arching up off the bed as heat flooded him, pleasure building to a crescendo, Kurt's name on his lips as heat and pleasure broke over him, the force of his orgasm leaving him seeing stars as cum sprayed up his chest, drops even reaching his chin as he panted in the aftermath.

Kurt leaned forward, eyes dancing, and licked the droplets of cum from Finn's chin. He sat back on Finn's legs, stroking himself lazily as he reached out to open a bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it on the bedclothes; waiting for Finn to come back down. When Finn focused on Kurt again, the slender teen stroked himself obviously, then held up the lube, eyebrow arched inquisitively.

Finn's face went blank for a second, but he finally nodded, the hint of nervousness in his eyes almost drowned out by overwhelming lust. The brunette leaned forward and kissed Finn, distracting him as he opened the lube with a _snick_, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers and warming it before reaching down between Finn's widespread legs, trailing behind his spent balls and along his perineum, before circling his tight hole, soothing motions which slowly relaxed Finn, his body still loose in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Kurt swallowed Finn's gasp as the first finger slowly penetrated the tightly furled ring of muscle, his free hand stroking Finn's hip as he whispered soft praises, promises of how good he was going to make Finn feel. He nipped the shell of Finn's ear, and used the resultant groan to cover adding a second finger, fucking them in and out gently but firmly to slowly stretch Finn open; fingers scissoring and splaying, the ring of muscle slowly yielding , Finn's body opening for his pleasure.

He added a third, and finally a fourth finger, Finn gone almost boneless with pleasure beneath him, and Kurt finally deemed Finn ready. He eased his fingers free, and smiled as Finn pouted up at him, unhappy with being suddenly empty. The leftover lube on his hand slicked his aching cock, and he pressed Finn's legs up and back, baring his stretched and lube-dripping hole to Kurt's avaricious eyes. He spread Finn's cheeks with one hand, and guided his desperately aching cock to his hole with the other, the head catching on the ring for just a moment, before sliding smoothly in until he bottomed out, surrounded by tight and gripping heat, and had to stop and bite down on his lip as he fought to hold off his orgasm, fought to make this last.

Finn whined up at him, and clenched down, trying to urge Kurt on. Kurt's hands gripped hard onto Finn's hips, and he pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, balls slapping against Finn's ass, both of them groaning at the sensations. With Finn gasping and moaning approval beneath him, Kurt's talented hip set a vigorous pace, slamming into Finn hard and fast.

Kurt's fingers found Finn's hardening cock, and he stroked him in time with the pounding of his hips, the taller teen writhing beneath him from the simultaneous stimulation of his cock and ass. Kurt lifted himself up on his knees, changing the angle at which he fucked into to Finn, and two thrusts later he was nailing Finn's prostate on every thrust, startling an almost falsetto sound from Finn's throat. Finn's hips thrust up into the tight circle of Kurt's fist, and he moaned Kurt's name like holy writ as he came for the second time; Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, hand making a filthy noise as it spread cum on Finn's cock as it continued to jerk in his fist.

As Finn came his ass clenched down around Kurt's cock, velvety heat squeezing him tight as he pounded in over and over; muffling his own shriek of completion in Finn's neck as his cock pulsed endlessly, sending shot after shot of cum deep into Finn's hot body. He slumped against Finn's firm chest as his orgasm overwhelmed him, and Finn wrapped his arms round him, cradling him gently as his cock continued to twitch in his ass, Finn clenching around him to milk every last drop from Kurt's balls.

They panted and groaned as they came down from their respective orgasms, sweat, cum and lube sticking them together as they slowly regained control, pulling apart with unpleasant sensations and collapsing side by side, breathing deep with their fingers tangled together.

After several minutes, Kurt couldn't stand the sticky feeling of dried cum on his skin any longer, and he hauled himself upright, Finn pawing at him as he swept towards the door, snatching up his bathrobe as he went. Finn rolled out of bed and stood as well, wincing as he felt cum beginning to leak from his well-fucked ass. He walked over, pulling Kurt into a soft kiss before heading for his own bedroom, yelping as Kurt slapped him on the ass.

Kurt chuckled to himself as he closed the bathroom door behind him and started the shower running. His outfit hadn't had the effect he'd hoped on Blaine, but it _had _had the effect he'd wanted overall.

He didn't imagine Finn would be interested in a relationship, but right now he'd settle for semi-regular, semi-incestuous, sex. And let's be honest, whether Finn was with Quinn **or **Rachel, neither of them was going to put out anytime soon, all but guaranteeing Finn would come back to him when he got blue-balled enough.

He couldn't wait.

…...

Watching Rachel dancing with Jesse at prom, Finn knew that she wanted him to go over and interfere, prove that he wasn't over her, that she had a chance to win him back from Quinn. But honestly he'd had it with her games. She claimed to love him, but she'd cheated on him with Puck, and she clearly had no problem letting St Asshole put his greasy paws all over her. He pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek, smiling as she beamed up at him, and settled back into the dance, frowning momentarily at the sight of Kurt stood off to one side, Blaine fidgeting next to him.

He'd make everything up to Kurt later, they'd have a very private 'dance' once he'd escorted Quinn home and Kurt'd gotten rid of his hobbity hanger on.

They were gonna have the best post-prom party ever!

**AN: Last time I tried to write Kinn it didn't come out so well, but I like this one a lot more, I hope you do too.**


	29. So I'll Blame It On The Cuervo

**AN: I finally got a new idea for Sweet Porcelain! \o/**

**I always thought there must be a couple days between April giving Kurt the chablis and Kurt's infamous "Oh Bambi" moment, and he was probably getting progressively tipsier during this time.**

**That obviously opens up all kinds of fun options...**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, then it ain't mine.**

**Warnings: None really.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 29- So I'll Blame It On The Cuervo (The Rhodes Not Taken)

Artie gazed concernedly at Kurt as his fellow gleek slowly stood up from his chair in the choir room, swaying almost imperceptibly. He rolled over towards Kurt as the rest of the club left, most of them trailing after April like a comet's tail.

He came to a halt next to Kurt just in time for the slender teen to trip seemingly on thin air, falling backwards into Artie's lap with a muffled sound of protest. His arms reflexivly wrapped around Kurt, holding him steady while he regained his balance, making sure he didn't fall to the floor.

Kurt turned in his lap, nuzzling at the underside of his chin, before beginning to nip up his jawline. Caught off guard, he could feel his body beginning to respond to the warm weight in his lap, and Kurt's ministrations. He closed his eyes as the sensations sent heat shooting through him.

His dick began to harden as Kurt ground down into him, hips rolling instinctively as his lips found Artie's; Artie was shocked by the smell of alcohol on Kurt's breath before their lips were pressing together. Kurt's tongue licked the seam of Artie's mouth before slipping into his mouth when his lips parted in surprise.

The taste of booze was strong in Kurt's mouth, and Artie broke the kiss after a moment; gently pushing Kurt away until he could look into slightly bloodshot eyes. Those eyes were shimmering with tears as Kurt stared at Artie, and Kurt started to pull away, lips trembling. Artie grabbed his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"No Kurt, no. It's okay. I'm not like, disgusted or upset or anything, it's just, you're drunk. You might not mean this, and I don't wanna take advantage of you."

Kurt leaned in as though to kiss him again, a soft whining noise slipping past his lips as Artie placed a finger against them.

"This isn't a no. If you still want this when you're sober then I'll be the luckiest son of a bitch in Lima; I just don't want to hurt you."

Kurt stared down at him, a strange look filtering through his eyes before his features softened. He stood up slowly, one delicate porcelain hand tracing Artie's cheek before he hitched his bag up and left the choir room, hips swaying.

Artie sat for a long moment, trying to convince himself that they hadn't just potentially ruined their friendship forever, then wheeled himself out.

…...

Two days after Kurt blew chunks all over Miss Pilsbury, and one day after the New Directions' triumphant Invitationals performance, Kurt cornered Artie in the choir room after glee practice, and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly.

"You're a good man, Artie Abrams, and I think I could be the luckiest bastard in Ohio if you'd have me."

Artie whooped and pulled Kurt down into his lap, his laughter mingling with Kurt's as they kissed, long and deep.

Artie turned to wheel them both out of the choir room, and froze in surprise when Kurt whispered in his ear,

"My dad doesn't get off work til five, my house is empty."

He met Kurt's devious smirk with a look of shock and desire, then wheeled them faster, five was gonna come too soon.

**AN: Dashed this one out in less than an hour, a fluffy little chappy for the venerable Sweet Porcelain.**

**Enjoy!**


	30. These Are My Confessions

**AN: Whichever muse controls new chapters of Sweet Porcelain is clearly working overtime...**

**I've abandoned the pattern of alternating season 1 and 2 episodes, because after this chapter there are still 9 more season 1 episodes to cover, and only 5 from season 2.**

**Warnings: Spanking. Circle Jerk. Puck's Dirty Mind.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, it would have to be on pay-per-view.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 30- These Are My Confessions (Vitamin D)

Finn hadn't really being paying attention to anything beyond Rachel calling him and the guys out on using the vitamin Mrs Schuester gave them to get an edge over the girls in the mash-up competition, not at first anyway. But now that he looked back on it he remembered her saying that Kurt had told her, told the whole girls team. Kurt had sold them out and potentially ruining their chances of winning the competition. They'd made Kurt part of their team and he'd gone running to the girls, that shit wouldn't play.

He pulled out his cell and texted the rest of the guys to meet in the choir room after classes left out; there was no glee practice that evening so they'd have it to themselves. He hesitated before including Artie, but figured team solidarity would win out over Artie's loose friendship with Kurt. It wasn't like they were going to do anything too terrible to Kurt anyway, but they couldn't let him get away with betraying the team like this. It was lucky he'd done it in glee rather than football, the rest of the Titans would have killed him for selling them out.

He couldn't help but be concerned when he remembered that Puck would no doubt have some nasty ideas, hopefully the rest of the guys would help Finn talk him out of anything that might cause permanent damage and leave them on Burt Hummel's shit list. Dude was scary as fuck.

…...

Looking around at the rest of the guys Finn was unsurprised to see they looked as outraged as him that Kurt had told the girls about their little 'edge'. Puck looked ready to return to dumpster tossing and locker slams and even Mike and Matt looked perturbed. Artie was the most rational, pointing out that they hadn't exactly made Kurt welcome on their team, so they couldn't expect him to show too much loyalty.

In the end it was Matt who came up with an idea they could all reluctantly agree on; Artie refused to take part, but insisted on being present to make sure Kurt wasn't harmed. The glare he threw at Puck as he said this was impressive, causing Puck to raise his hands in surrender.

They used Artie's phone to text Kurt, finding out he had stayed behind to practice in the auditorium, and asking him to join them in the choir room. Puck taped a piece of paper over the glass in the door, and as soon as Kurt walked in he pushed a chair under the handle to make sure no-one would walk in on them.

Kurt was instantly on the defensive when the door clicked shut behind him, glaring round at them all, arms crossed and one foot tapping on the floor.

Finn took the lead, gesturing Kurt to sit in a chair at the front of the room, in front of them all, waiting until he was seated to start speaking.

"Kurt. Rachel told us that you told her about our taking vitamin d before our mashup."

An arched eyebrow was his only response, and he continued,

"You sold out the team, Kurt. We can't just let this go."

Kurt sighed, and shifted his weight, clearly not paying much attention. Puck growled and stood up, waving Finn off and stepping forward, beginning to circle Kurt's chair, an intent look in his eyes.

"You've been a bad teammate Hummel, we have to punish you. You're gonna get a spanking, your option is who from. Any of us are willing to do it, except Wheels, he's gonna make sure we don't go too far and hurt you."

Kurt's eyes were wide and shocked as he stared around at them all, and Artie rolled forward to place a reassuring hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

Kurt took a deep breath, meeting each of their eyes in turn and seeing calm resolution in each of them.

"If it has to be any of you, then Mike."

Mike blinked in surprise, and they could almost hear him wondering why.

"Finn, no offense but you don't know your own strength, you'd hurt me accidentally. Puck, I don't trust you or Matt not to hurt me deliberately. Mike's the only one who never joined in on any of the bullying, never dumpster tossed me, slushied me, locker slammed me. He's my choice."

By the end of his speech Puck and Matt both looked like he'd slapped them, and Artie was fixing them both with a renewed glare.

Mike stood slowly and moved to stand next to Kurt, offering him a hand and tugging him to his feet, leading him over to the risers. Mike seated himself and looked expectantly at Kurt, raising an eyebrow when Kurt just stared at him blankly.

"Pants and boxers down Kurt, if we're doing this we're doing it properly."

Kurt glared around at the rest of the room, daring them to say anything, then moved his hands to the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down quickly and with the minimum of fuss. The jocks all blinked in surprise when they realised there was nothing underneath the pants, but Artie just nodded to himself, those pants were too damn tight to have anything underneath.

With his pants around his ankles Kurt shuffled forward and allowed Mike to guide him over the Asian jock's lap; Kurt tactfully ignoring the semi-hard cock he could feel pressing into him.

The position he was in blinded Kurt to the rest of the room, and so he missed the looks the guys were giving his ass, Puck actually licking his lips as he stared at the firm porcelain globes. Finn reached down to adjust himself uncomfortably and saw Matt do the same, expression vaguely conflicted.

Mike's hand gently stroked down Kurt's back until it reached the curve of his ass, squeezing softly to calm Kurt.

"We agreed ten spanks, I want you to count them for me Kurt. Ten spanks and this is all over."

Kurt nodded, and Mike gently rubbed his ass one more time before raising his hand.

He paused for a moment, building the tension, then brought it down on Kurt's left cheek, raising a red mark as Kurt gasped out "One."

The second stroke landed on the right cheek to a cry of "Two." And from there on he alternated cheeks on each stroke, Kurt's voice growing progressivly more broken as he continued, until on the tenth stroke his "Ten." was more of a sob.

Mike stopped, and gazed down at the cherry red heat glowing on Kurt's pale skin. He shifted uneasily on the chair, embarrassed by his rock hard cock poking Kurt in the stomach. Every minute movement Kurt made sent pleasure shooting through him, and he couldn't stop himself from dropping his hand back onto Kurt's ass, gently stroking the heated flesh and causing Kurt to moan and writhe on his lap.

Puck growled from across the room, eyes fixed on Mike's hand on Kurt's ass, dick hard in his pants. Finn and Matt had similar issues, and they all traded uncomfortable glances before shrugging, crowding around Kurt and Mike and staring down. Artie rolled across the room to make eye contact with Kurt, who stood up slowly, wincing slightly.

Kurt pulled his pants up, face twisting as they pressed onto his ass, and shuffled across the room to pick up his bag, Artie rolling by his side in case he needed any help.

Artie and Kurt left the room, and as soon as the door swung shut behind them Puck growled out "fuck it," yanking down his pants and stroking his hard and aching dick. The other jocks exvhanged a quick look then followed suit, each trying to pretend that it wasn't the sight of the 'gay kid' getting spanked that turned them on, wasn't Kurt's fantastic ass they were all imagining.

Mike, who had had the direct stimulation of Kurt writhing in his lap, was the first to blow, his load spraying over the risers as he sank back onto his chair. Finn went over the edge seconds later, his legs buckling beneath him as he added his come to the mess. Matt's imagination conjured up an image of his own dark hand on Kurt's pale ass, and he swore violently and came hard, free hand supporting himself on a chair as he shot his load on the floor.

Puck smirked internally at how quickly the other guys had lost it, hand almost lazily working his hard cock. He'd never thought Hummel was packing an ass like that, if he had he'd have given up on the bullying schtick and bent Hummel over the nearest surface instead.

He knew no-one had had the gleek yet, he would have heard about it if they had. Hummel's ass would be tight as fuck, and he was determined now that that tight cherry would be his.

His dick jumped in his fist at the thought of opening up Hummel's virgin ass, stretching him with his fingers then splitting him open on his dick, burying himself balls deep in that tight heat then fucking Hummel til he couldn't walk straight, filling Hummel up with cum until it was dripping out of him.

He growled as his balls tightened, heat rising through him and he started to come, spurts of thick come landing on the chairs and floor. He groaned as his orgasm ran its course, then slowly came back to himself, looking around at the rest of the guys, and taking in the mess for the first time.

All the guys were looking embarrassed now, tucking in and zipping up without meeting each other's eyes. Puck snatched up his bag and stalked from the room, leaving the others to deal with their big bi-curious freakouts. He had a gleek to woo.

He pitied the poor janitor who ended up cleaning the choir room though.

**AN: This one went off in a direction I didn't expect. But apparently my muse wanted spanking, and who am I to deny her?**


	31. It's Cause You Took My Breath Away

**AN: Sweet Porcelain just keep on coming (pun completely intended), and it's time to get my Throwdown on.**

**There's still a severe lack of Mikurt Chummel out there, and I am continuing on my mission to remedy this myself.**

**Disclaimer: If Glee were mine, Kurt would have had all the glocks as his sex slaves by the end of 'The Power of Madonna'. Since this didn't happen we can infur that it isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Schmoop. So very much schmoop.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 31- It's Cause You Took My Breath Away (Throwdown)

Mike sighed inwardly as he stared across the choir room at Kurt Hummel, leaning in to Mercedes and sharing a private joke as they waited for Coach Sylvester to arrive.

He'd hoped that with the glee club split up, and the more homophobic members of their jock contingent safely in the other group, he'd finally manage to actually say something, anything, to Kurt.

But no. Matt had elbowed him several times to try and get him out of his seat and walking across the room, but his bro's efforts had been in vain. Matt was the only person who knew about his big gay crush™ on Kurt, and his bro had embraced trying to set Mike up with Kurt just as enthusiastically as he had pairing him off with various cheerios.

Kurt Hummel. Just thinking his name made Mike sigh internally like the heroine of some Harlequin romance novel. He'd never experienced anything like this, but Kurt had swept onto the football field like a bitchy angel and Mike had been lost. Then with joining glee, seeing Kurt in his natural habitat...

Anyway. He was crushing on Kurt hardcore, but he couldn't work up the courage to tell him, to admit that he wanted to hold his hand, take him on dates, dance with him. God did he want to dance with him. He'd seen Kurt dance on stage with the rest of the club, knew that he was the best dancer after Mike and Brittany. They would be great together.

Coach Sue breezing into the room interrupted his train of thought, and then he was energised when she handed them a fun number to perform, singling him out to show off his pop 'n' lock skills. He was looking forward to giving Kurt a show, and as soon as the music started, and Mercedes started tearing the song a new one, he was out of his chair, springing into clear space and dancing with all the passion he could muster.

When he turned back to the rest of the group they were all up and moving, bringing chairs forward for Mercedes to diva walk onto, eyes bright as she belted the song for all she was worth. Kurt leaned back over the chair in front of Mercedes, legs kicking excitedly in the air as she beamed down at him.

Mike's brain ground to a halt. Kurt lying back with his legs in the air sent his mind to very dirty places, places that he'd sworn not to explore yet, in case he scared Kurt off.

After all, if overtly sexual flirting worked on Kurt, Puck would've tapped that damn fine ass in Freshman year.

He blocked out the memory of Kurt's ass when he'd been demonstrating the Single Ladies dance to the team and focused back on the performance as Kurt sat up, straddling his chair and bopping his head from side to side in circular motions in time with the music, Matt sitting beside him and copying him with a broad smile on his expressive face.

The number slowly came to an end, and they all fell into a group hug, laughing and congratulating one another on how good they'd sounded. How good it felt to be something other than Finn and Rachel's backing singers. How good it felt to do music they were all more familiar with.

In the excitement of the moment, Mike planted a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, pulling back as Kurt raised one delicate hand to his cheek. The gleek span, eyes searching, and Mike met his eyes for a moment and smiled warmly, enjoying the shocked look on Kurt's face, the highly becoming flush in his cheeks.

As Coach Sylvester dismissed them, Mike headed for the door and could tell by the wolf whistle Matt let out that Kurt was following him. He walked down the corridor and could hear Kurt's footsteps behind him, getting closer. He opened the door to the janitor's closet, reaching blindly behind him and gripping Kurt by his fluffy white jumper. He pulled Kurt into the closet and closed the door, fumbling blindly for the light switch.

The light flickered to life, and Mike met Kurt's glasz gaze firmly, allowing the affection he felt for the slender teen to fill his eyes, for Kurt to see, and know his heart. Know that he wasn't pulling some trick or prank, know that he meant it.

Kurt reached out slowly, hand gently grasping Mike's chin, turning his head from side to side as Kurt levelled an assessing gaze upon him.

Apparently satisfied, Kurt leaned into him, until their mouths were scant inches apart, and whispered softly,

"If this is a joke, Mike..."

He trailed off for a moment, humming contemplatively, before continuing,

"... well you've seen my kicking leg in action. If you joke with me I'll put _your _balls through the uprights."

Mike cringed and covered himself instinctively at the threat, and Kurt smirked at him, eyes sparkling wth amusement.

Mike glared at him for a split second, then relaxed and grinned; "Consider me threatened."

Kurt's smirk widened, "You ain't seen nothing yet. You haven't been threatened til you've been threatened by my dad. He's been polishing his shotgun religiously in anticipation of me bringing a boy home to meet him."

Mike's smile almost split his face, "I'd be honoured to be threatened by your dad. And you know he just wants to make sure any guy you bring home is good enough for you."

Kurt blushed at that, slapping at Mike's arm as Mike gently reeled him in, breathing in the sweet scent of Kurt as he whispered in his ear.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for you, but I want to try to be."

Kurt shivered at the sensation of Mike's breath on his skin, at the quiet conviction in his voice. Mike gently pressed his lips to Kurt's ear, pulling back as Kurt moaned softly. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment, and Mike hoped he was reading the signals right as he leaned forward, ever so gently brushing their lips together; they gasped in unison as pleasure shot through them, and broke apart, panting heavily,

Mike stared at Kurt for a moment, he'd kissed people before but never felt anything like that, never even known it could feel so good. He stole another quick brush of lips and if anything the pleasure was even more intense. Kurt's legs were trembling as he brought his hand up to his lips, blushing intensely enough that Mike could almost feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

Kurt leaned back against the closet wall for a moment until he had control of his trembling legs again, glaring at Mike who looked ridiculously pleased with himself at having kissed Kurt into apparent incoherency. He stepped forward into Mike's personal space, running one finger from the hollow of his neck down the centre of his chest until it met the sculpted ridging of his abs, and Mike was left shuddering with pleasure.

Kurt smirked smugly and planted a kiss on the corner of Mike's mouth, turning and opening the door to the closet, walking out and stopping framed in the doorway, looking back at Mike and smiling more warmly.

"The revival theatre is showing On The Town tonight, Mike. I think it'd be perfect for us, musical for me, dancing for you. Pick me up at seven and we can get the meeting my dad thing out of the way."

Mike just nodded, still speechless from Kurt's boldness.

"Don't worry. The shotgun thing really is just for show."

He chuckled for a moment at the look of relief that crossed Mike's face at his words, then swept out of the doorway, allowing the door to slam shut on his parting remark.

"It's the tire iron you have to worry about."

Mike's moan of despair echoed through the door and Kurt beamed as he headed for the parking lot.

He had to get home and make his dad a nice dinner before he got home from the shop. He really liked Mike, and if buttering his dad up with unhealthy foods was what it took to prevent him putting a premature end to Kurt's first date, then so be it.

**AN: Yeah. I apologise in advance for any cavities you may develop as a result of reading this fic. **

**I almost got diabetes while writing it, I did not expect all the schmoop.**

**Enjoy!**


	32. Get Up On This!

**AN: Yep. The muse in charge of this fic is clearly bucking for a raise.**

**So... Have some Puckurt.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, people. **

**Warnings: Smut. So much smut. Sex toys. **

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 32- Get Up On This! (Showmance)

Puck seethed in the audience as he watched the glee club cavorting on the stage; he'd found the whole performance hilarious at first, seeing Berry's desperate need to be popular in the shameless choreography of the whole thing.

It stopped being funny the instant Hummel's hand transitioned from a high five to slapping Finn on the ass, his bro's startled expression letting him know Hummel had copped a quick feel under the pretense of following the routine.

The performance trailed off to an end, the faux grinding and simulated sex on stage coming to a stop and the crowd rising to their feet to applaud possibly the most ridiculous performance ever seen at William McKinley. Coach Sylvester was scowling and gnashing her teeth at the back of the room, which promised much hilarity in the future, and the glee club headed off stage in a whirlwind of congratulatory backslaps and excited chatter.

…...

He spent about ten minutes laughing and insulting the glee club with the rest of the jocks, before slipping away and leaving the auditorium. He walked down the hallway with a smirk on his face, the crowds of losers parting before him as he put a strut into his step, heading for the parking lot.

With no football practice to worry about he climbed into his battered truck and pulled out of the lot, taking a circuitous route so no-one realised where he was going. He pulled up outside the Hummel house, and stepped out of his truck, smirking as memories of TP and lawn furniture bubbled to the surface of his mind.

He glanced up and down the street, then grabbed a small duffel from the back of his truck and walked around the side of the house, to where the low-set window to Hummel's basement boudoir was ajar. A quick shimmy and he was through the window, dropping to a crouch in the dimly lit room and shutting the window behind him.

Dropping the duffel bag on Hummel's ridiculously huge and frilly bed, he stripped off his clothes, folding them roughly and setting them aside on a weird-ass egg shaped chair. He climbed onto the bed and splayed out, breathing in the faintly sweet scent of Hummel even as his own sweat and musk began to overpower it.

Opening the duffel, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and slicked the fingers of one hand, using the other to grab one of the many pillows and place it under his hips, trailing the slick fingers of his hand down behind his balls and along his perineum before circling his hole. He could feel himself relaxing already, and his dick took an immediate interest in proceedings, chubbing up as he pressed in with the first finger, breathing through the burn and stretch until it began to transition to pleasure.

He worked the sole finger in and out until he was panting with eagerness, and then added a second, the burn worse this time but still manageable; scissoring the fingers as he thrust he could feel the ring of muscle slowly adjusting, opening up until he felt ready to add a third.

The third finger made the burn almost too much, and he breathed deep until the urge to cry out passed, moving much more slowly and cautiously, the thrusts shallower as he splayed his fingers more, trying to stretch himself as much as possible without causing any damage. His cock softened from the pain, and he used his free hand to stroke it back to hardness, the endorphins taking the edge off for a moment. It took several minutes but he began to deepen the thrusts again; his wrist ached from the continuous movement but he kept it up under until his fingers began to seize.

He withdrew them reluctantly, a soft keening noise escaping his lips as they slipped out past the ring of muscle. But he quieted himself with the knowledge that better was to come; he reached into the duffle again and pulled out the dildo he'd filched from one of his pool clients (and sterilised about a dozen times cause who knew where she'd put it).

Drizzling more lube on the moulded sillicone he brought it to his hole and began to press it in with a minimum of waiting, the prepared ring yielding almost immediately and the head of the dildo sliding in smoothly. His dick jumped as he moved a hand to the base and gave it a hard thrust, burying it to the wider base in one motion. He flailed around and delved into the duffle, questing fingers locking onto a small piece of plastic and pulling it free. One hand held his hard cock in place while the other snapped the cock ring into place. The faint heat of orgasm receded and he moved his hand back to the base of the dildo, gripping it firmly.

The first thrust was almost achingly slow, but soon he was building up a decent rhythm, slick noises echoing in the quiet room as he worked the dildo in and out of his hole inexorably. The first time the dildo rubbed across his prostate his back arched off the bed and his breathing hitched; he repeated the motion, eyes closing as pleasure spiked through him.

Precome was leaking from his dick and he knew he had to stop soon, but couldn't prevent one last thrust of the dildo that made his bones ache with pleasure. He eased the dildo free and lifted the black rubber plug from the duffel; the narrow head penetrated him easily, but the rounded base made him sweat as he pressed it past his rim, until it was firmly settled, holding him open and slick while rubbing firmly against his prostate.

He slid off the bed, steps hitching from the plug inside him. Quickly sweeping the duffle off the bed, dropping the lube back inside and placing it on top of the pile of clothing on the egg chair. He snatched up the dildo and took it through into Hummel's bathroom, running water in the sink and dropping it in to clean it off a bit.

Returning to the bedroom he lit the candles around the room and turned on Hummel's iPod dock, putting his own iPod in and scrolling to a playlist of down and dirty songs, selecting shuffle and finding an empty patch of carpet to kneel on, facing the door with his head up.

…...

About ten minutes later he heard Hummel's fancy car pull up outside and the sound of booted steps on the floor above. It wasn't long before those steps echoed down the stairway to the basement room, and the door opened almost soundlessly.

He could tell the moment Hummel saw him because a strangled gasp exploded into the silence of the room like a gunshot. The door shut behind Hummel and Puck met his blue-green gaze with a dark smirk, a look which was soon mirrored on Hummel's face.

"I saw your truck outside, and noticed you'd shut the window; but I didn't think I'd find you like this. Not that I'm complaining. This is the best welcome home I think I've ever had."

Puck just grunted at him, shuffling slightly on his knees as the plug rubbed within him. Hummel grinned and theatrically tapped his lips, apparently deep in thought.

"Now, what could have possibly brought this on? Hmm? You were okay this morning when you grabbed my ass while throwing me in the dumpster. I didn't see you in class so I assume you were having your regularly scheduled nap in the nurses' office..."

His eyes abruptly widened and brightened with wicked delight,

"... Of course, the pep rally. Did you like the look on Finn's face? He made a magnificent squeaking noise during rehearsal, but didn't dare object, Berry's downright terrifying when she's choreographing."

Puck growled aloud, glaring up at Hummel now,

"Why'd you have to grab his ass anyway? If you wanna keep up your 'I'm not gay' thing at school grabbing the quarterback's ass with a smirk on your face isn't the way to do it."

"But the running back blowing the glee kid in the janitor's closet is outstandingly heteroexual? Everyone's 'knows' I'm gay anyway Noah, grabbing the QB's ass or not."

Puck snorted at that, but Hummel did have a point, everyone had 'known' about him practically since Elementary school.

He also had a point about Puck; he'd tormented Hummel for so long in some sort of twisted pigtail pulling scenario, and had realised at the start of the year that every time he picked Hummel up to toss him in the dumpster he was copping a feel at the same time. He'd been so thrown off by the whole thing that he'd scaled back on the bullying hoping that it'd make the whole 'liking Hummel' thing go away.

It hadn't.

It had taken less than a week for him to break, crawling in through Hummel's window for the first time in the dead of night and scaring the crap out of him. That night had ended with him on his knees, Hummel's come all over his face as he licked it off like Hummel used to with slushies.

He hadn't looked back since and had all but cried the first time Hummel had fucked him, spread out on that big bed behind them while Hummel's dad was away buying parts, Hummel spending forever opening him up until he was begging for it, pleading for Hummel to just fuck him already. He'd come so hard he'd blacked out, and knew he'd spend the rest of his life chasing that powerful of an orgasm again.

He tuned back into the room from happy sex memory land to find Hummel shaking his head as though he could read Puck's mind, a smile on his face and desire in his eyes. Kurt met Puck's eyes for a moment and the heat there warmed him, then raked hungry eyes over his tanned and toned skin, Puck flexing instinctively as Kurt took him in, every inch on display for Kurt's pleasure.

Kurt shook his head almost exasperatedly, though a fond smile played around his lips.

"I assume this is in aid of some macho display to remind me that I've got you, and therefore don't need Finn?"

"You don't. You've got the sex shark here Hummel; I'm all the man anyone could ever need. And besides, do you honestly think hair-trigger Hudson can match up to me? You wouldn't even get inside him before he shot his load and passed out. Trust me, I've seen it at parties."

Kurt sniffed, but the haughty gesture was ruined by the smouldering fire in his eyes as he reached out almost unconsciously to toy with Puck's nipple ring. Puck closed his eyes as a sharp tug caused the ring to pull against his sensitive nipple, and Kurt's delighted laughter filled the room like silver bells.

"Always so responsive, and look at you, hard and leaking for me already. Have you been playing behind my back again Noah, you know I don't share you."

Puck shook his head,

"Was getting myself ready for you."

He rose slowly to his feet, ignoring the pins and needles shooting through his legs as he straightened them. He turned slowly and delighted in Kurt's sudden indrawn breath as he took in the sight of Puck's ass, held open by dark rubber and still shiny with lube from when he prepped himself. A hand suddely tapped at the base of the plug, moving it slightly deeper into him, and he whined in response.

A darker chuckle left Kurt's lips this time, and Puck tensed as the hand took firmer hold of the plug, twisting it and thrusting it slightly back and forth, squelching noises echoing as the lubed rubber moved within him.

"Get on the bed Noah."

He moved without hesitation, clambering onto the bed before the last word had left Kurt's lips. Looking back he saw Kurt almost feverishly shedding his clothes, and as the last piece of designer couture hit the floor Kurt climbed up behind him, hands gripping at his hips and urging him to turn over. He complied, rising to his hands and knees in response to Kurt's non-verbal instruction. The plug was eased unceremoniously from his ass, and two of Kurt's fingers traced the rim of his hole as soon as it had been cast aside; Kurt's approving growl made him shudder as the fingers slid inside him with no resistance, his hole open and well lubricated.

The fingers were pulled free quickly, and he felt the blunt pressure of Kurt's dick against his hole as Kurt settled himself between Puck's legs, hands firmly gripping his hips. The pressure increased momentarily then the head of Kurt's dick was inside him, and he groaned aloud at the feeling. It had been days since they'd been able to get together at all, even longer since it had been for anything quicker than a blowjob in the janitor's closet. Talented hips ground forward as Kurt's dick slid into him, bottoming out quickly until he could feel Kurt's balls snug behind his own.

Soft groans filled the air, and Kurt's dick moved back and forth in his ass as those hips rotated, opening him up further as he moaned beneath Kurt. He pressed back against Kurt and the fingers gripping his hips dug in further, until he knew he'd have bruises tomorrow. Kurt's hips snapped back, until only the head of his cock was still inside Puck, then snapped forward and Puck could feel the force of it driving the breath from his lungs. He inhaled deeply as the second thrust came harder, leaning forward to rest his sweating forehead on a pillow as his arms gave way, leaving him ass up on the bed with Kurt now beginning to pound into him.

He knew Kurt had missed this too, but between football and glee club they had very little chance to hook up, and even less chance where there was time to do this properly. Kurt's panting breaths came short and sharp as he drove his dick into Puck almost desperately, and Puck relished them, relished knowing how much Kurt wanted him, needed him. He clenched his ass around Kurt's dick and smirked into the pillow as Kurt swore violently, one hand smacking his ass in response as Kurt pulled free for a moment, raising himself up until he was plastered against Puck's back, and he could thrust back in.

The different angle of the thrusts meant that soon Kurt was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Puck moaned and whined beneath him, rutting into thin air, chasing friction that wasn't there.

Kurt reached around, and slender fingers found the cockring, unsnapping it even as he continued to pound Puck; Puck gasping as the pleasure suddenly increased tenfold, and it only took one sweet stroke from Kurt's soft hand to have him screaming Kurt's name to the heavens, head thrown back as he spilled over Kurt's fist and onto the fancy high thread count sheets.

He slumped forward, knees giving way from pleasure until he was laid out almost flat, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of lying in his own jizz as Kurt took advantage of his lax state to drive into him with greater force, Puck's mind still fuzzy from orgasm as Kurt slammed into him over and over. The fingers on his hips were digging in painfully hard now, and he knew from experience that this meant Kurt was close. He managed to clench around Kurt once more and grinned weakly into the pillow as Kurt growled, low and dark, burying his dick as deep as he could into Puck as he began to come, Puck groaning as wet heat filled him up.

Kurt purred almost like a cat and lazily nipped at Puck's tanned back as he spent himself inside Puck, and Puck arched back into it, relishing Kurt marking him, leaving evidence of their 'thing', whatever it was.

He felt Kurt shifting atop him, and he pouted into the pillow as Kurt withdrew slowly from his ass; he raised his ass as best as he could to prevent any of Kurt's come leaking out of him, and he could feel Kurt's approval at his action, communicated clearly when a hand ghosted over his ass, squeezing the cheek. Moments later, he felt the rubber plug being pressed back into him, and he moaned softly as it settled back into place, keeping Kurt's come deep within him, where it was meant to be.

Once the plug was in place he sat up slowly, and once he was upright Kurt slipped away into the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth which he used to clean the sweat, come and lube first from Puck's body, and then his own. While Kurt returned to the bathroom to put the cloth in the hamper, Puck pulled the stained and damp topsheet from the bed, then turned down the undersheet.

Kurt strolled back into the room and smiled when he saw what Puck had done, and they were soon lying side by side under the covers, wrapped up in each other as breathing deep of each other's scent.

They were soon drifting off to sleep, but before they did Puck set an alarm on his phone to make sure they'd be awake before Mister Hummel got home from the tire shop. It wasn't that Puck objected to meeting the parents on principle, but being found naked and post-coital in the man's son's bed was not the first impression he intended to make.

With a smirk he reset the alarm for a half hour earlier, so they'd have time for a second round before he had to leave. He loved the feeling when Kurt fucked him using his own come as lube, and it would be days until they got another chance to do this, so he wanted to leave stuffed full of Kurt's come, the plug holding it in place for as long as possible.

He settled down and snuggled into Kurt's side with a satisfied smile.

Round two was gonna be fucking awesome.

**AN: Yeah, my smut muse is back on the clock and working overtime, this one seized my brain and took less than 3 hours to write, easiest thing I've written in weeks.**

**Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. ;-)**


	33. Sure To Set Your Stuff On Fire

**AN: I am on a roll with new chapters! \o/**

**Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm sure the muse will abandon me again soon, she is fickle that way.**

**Warnings: Scheming Cheerios. Light bondage.**

**Disclaimer: If anyone still thinks Glee is mine, then you haven't been paying attention.**

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 33- Sure To Set Your Stuff On Fire (Funk)

Santana smirked as she strolled down the corridor, pinkies linked with Brittany as the peasants parted like the Red Sea, all but climbing their lockers to get out of the path of the two Cheerios.

Everyone knew that if the Cheerios were terrifying on a normal day, the day after winning their sixth consecutive national championship they were basically the devil incarnate; able to get away with anything as long as Sue Sylvester's victorious good mood lasted.

In the past they'd gotten away with naked victory parades, food fights ending only when Jacob Ben Israel had gotten so much gravy in his 'fro he'd had to have it shaved off, and giving Rachel Berry the most patriotic of wedgies

This time, though, Coach Sue had given them instructions. The whole team knew Kurt had been the only one to keep it together when the Coach went AWOL, had looked after the rest of the team as best he could, and indirectly encouraged Schuester to apologise to the Coach for his actions.

Then they'd gotten to nationals and Kurt's Celine Dion medley had tipped them over the top; his vocals and their moves proving to the whole world that the William McKinley Cheerios were still the best, would always be the best.

So the Coach had instructed them to do something 'nice' for Kurt, the instruction vague enough that they could interpret it themselves, and for Santana, something 'nice' meant only one thing. Sex.

And yeah, Hummel was gayer than a picnic basket and even Brittany hadn't been able to get a rise out of him, but she was Santana Lopez, and she wasn't gonna let that stop her.

Usually she'd just threaten Puckerman into doing what she wanted, but with Quinn's pregnancy showing more and more he was going increasingly gooey-eyed over her, and even the threat of her nails wouldn't be enough to convince him.

Then she remembered Puckerman telling her about the threesome he'd indulged in with Rutherford and April Rhodes, and specifically how into it Rutherford had seemed. It wasn't proof of gay, or even proof of bisexuality, but it was a start. Hummel's epic crush on Hudson had showed her his type was pretty jocks who could sing, and Rutherford definitely fit the bill.

…...

Kurt was confused as he walked into the Cheerios locker room; Coach Sylvester had sent a message via Becky that she needed to speak to him, but with nationals out of the way there was no practice scheduled. He'd been looking forward to a night of catching up on DVR'd tv shows when Becky had found him.

As he entered the room he looked around and immediately clocked two things.

First. Coach Sylvester wasn't present. Brittany and Santana were, and they were giving him the satisfied smirks of cheerleaders who'd gotten one over on him.

Second. Matt Rutherford was also present. He was also stripped down to his boxers. And tied to a chair. And was that a gag? Also did he mention the nearly naked? Sure he'd shared a locker room when he was on the team, but he'd been too scared to ever look around at the other guys, so this was the first time he'd ever seen so much skin from the other boy.

And what skin it was.

Smooth and perfect over beautifully defined musculature; broad chest and wickedly sculpted abs leading to a narrow but corded waist, then powerful thighs and strong legs. His arms weren't as ridiculously 'pumped' as Puckerman's infamous guns, but were still more than enough to have him surreptitiously wiping away a trace of drool from the corner of his mouth.

The narrowing of Santana's eyes told him that the Latina had caught the crack in his facade and noted it. She smirked at him and placed a possessive hand on Matt's shoulder as she locked eyes with Kurt.

"Hummel."

"Lopez. What the hell is going on here?"

"Coach Sylvester decided that you deserved a reward for all the hard work you put in before and during nationals, and told me and Brittany to arrange it."

She took a step away from Matt and gestured expansively towards him, like the host on some old game show.

"Here it is. We took the liberty of gift wrapping him for you."

Kurt could feel his cheeks burning with a combination of embarrassment, arousal and outrage as he stared between Santana, Matt, and Brittany (who just gave him an encouraging wave).

"Matt is a person, Santana. Not some prize to give away."

She snorted at him, eyes flashing with dark amusement.

"Calm down fairy. It's all on the level. I asked his permission beforehand and everything."

She stalked across to Brittany and linked pinkies with her before turning back to Kurt.

"There's no practice tonight and the janitor doesn't come through here til at least six. Take your time boys."

The two girls started walking out of the room, then paused, and Santana craned her neck to add,

"By the way, Hummel. The second part of your present is in the box under the chair. You're welcome."

Without another word they swept from the room, and as soon as the door shut behind them Kurt strode quickly to Matt and eased the gag from his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Matt smiled up at him even as he gingerly licked his lips, dried from the gag.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Santana wasn't lying. I agreed to all this."

Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion as he stared down into Matt's dark eyes.

"You agreed to let her strip you to your boxers, tie you to a chair and gag you as a present for the gay kid?"

Matt shrugged as well as his bound state would allow, and Kurt reached down automatically to begin untying them even as Matt replied, the words coming slowly, as though he was thinking about each before saying it.

"You're not just 'the gay kid'. We've been in Glee together for nearly a year. I thought we were getting past all that old popularity driven bullshit. I thought we were, all of us, becoming friends."

There was an honest warmth in Matt's eyes as he looked up at Kurt; and his lips curved into a smile as Kurt continued to work on his bonds. Kurt had to lean into him to enable him to deal with the stubborn knots, and he could have sworn he heard Matt take a deep breath as his hair brushed the jock's face.

It took him only a few moments more to finish untying the knots, and Matt slowly stood, flexing his muscles as Kurt backed away, trying to pretend that he wasn't watching avariciously as smooth, warm skin rolled over toned muscles. Matt arched his back, stretching his arms out behind him in a manner which emphasised his pectorals and all but thrust his abs in Kurt's direction.

Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hit with an overwhelming urge to drop to his knees and run his tongue over those abs. Anyone would be. They were very impressive.

By the time he broke his staring contest with Matt's abs and looked up, Matt had noticed his attentions and was looking at him with a strange expression in his dark eyes; a heat that Kurt had never had directed at him before shining in them. It took Kurt a moment to notice another reaction Matt had had to his appreciative regard of the jock's body. The figure-hugging boxers that were all Santana had left him to preserve his dignity were tented at the front, Matt's dick pressing at them until the material was stretched almost obscenely by Matt's erection.

Kurt tore his eyes from Matt's crotch, looking back to his face almost desperately; glasz eyes met brown and Kurt was shocked to see amusement and heated desire there. Matt crossed the room in a sudden surge of motion that ended with him crowding into Kurt's personal space, the scent of musk and man overwhelming his senses and causing his head to spin.

His legs weakened beneath him as Matt backed him against the wall, the jock's body heat washing over him as he pressed their bodies together in a long line. His muscled chest against Kurt's, their crotches in line; Kurt's growing erection rubbing against Matt's through his layers and Matt's boxers.

Except Matt wasn't wearing his boxers anymore. Kurt could see them on the floor behind the jock, and he reached out instinctively, hand brushing against something big, and so very hot.

Matt groaned, leaning into him and lipping at Kurt's jawline, working his way down from near his hairline to his chin, then darting up to lay claim to Kurt's mouth. Matt's full lips moved over Kurt's, and he swooned at the sensation, a moan escaping him that was swallowed by Matt even as his tongue traced at the seam of Kurt's lips.

Kurt parted his lips willingly and moaned again as Matt's tongue licked into his mouth, tangling briefly with Kurt's before beginning a slow, thorough, and intensely dirty exploration of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's knees weakened as one of Matt's hands tangled in his hair, and instead of bitching him out for ruining his coiffure he just cradled Matt's cheeks in his palms and began his own exploration of the jock's mouth.

Matt's free hand slowly stroked down Kurt's back, causing him to quiver, and goosebumps rising on his skin in its wake, until it reached the sweet curve of his ass and gently cupped one cheek, squeezing as Kurt whined, breaking the kiss to take panting breaths, Matt murmuring soft words of praise and arousal in his ear.

Matt's hands scrabbled at the hem of Kurt's Cheerio tunic, tugging it up and over his head with Kurt's enthusiastic assistance. Calloused fingers trailed across his chest, tweaking his nipples and leaving trails of fire on Kurt's soft skin. Kurt reached out and ran his hands down Matt's pectorals, pinching at his nipples before travelling down to his abs, Kurt marvelling all the while at the contrast of his pale skin against Matt's.

Kurt toed of his sneakers as Matt wrestled the pants of his Cheerios uniform down, breath hitching when he caught sight of the tiny briefs he was wearing underneath, and the erection that was clearly visible, stretching them at the front. His fingers hooked into the bands of the briefs and pulled them down in one smooth movement, kneeling as he did so, and bringing himself eye to 'eye' with Kurt's dick.

His dick jumped as Matt's warm breath brushed it, and Matt chuckled even as he leaned forward and ever so slowly wrapped his lips round the head of Kurt's dick; sucking gently and causing Kurt's knees to go out from under him as a lance of pleasure shot through him, so sudden as to be overwhelming. Matt caught him as he fell, sweeping him up into his muscled arms and carrying him across to the chair where Santana had bound him. He lowered Kurt slowly into the chair, letting him settle in comfortably even as he knelt between his legs again, making the movement somehow incredibly sensuous, Kurt shuddering at the filthy promise in his eyes as his knees hit the locker room floor.

Kurt allows his head to fall back, and a decadent moan leaves him as Matt licks his lips and swallows his dick to the base in a single motion, throat working around him as his hands rest lightly on Kurt's thighs, tracing patterns and occasionally digging in just enough that Kurt knows there will be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

He can't bring himself to care. Can't find it in him to object to Matt leaving proof that this actually happened, that it wasn't all a fevered delusion.

Matt's head bobbed in his lap, but he moved one hand from it's resting place on Kurt's thigh to scrabble underneath the chair, finally unearthing the small box that Santana had left there, the box that she'd said contained the second half of Kurt's present. Kurt could hear the box open, but was too busy concentrating on the feeling of Matt's mouth, hot and wet and sinfully perfect around his cock, to care.

Matt gently tugged at his hips until he shifted in the chair; reclining more with his legs splayed open, the jock pulling off his cock and dropping down to mouth and suck at his balls, drawing first one, then the other, into his mouth and leaving them aching from pleasure as he started lipping and sucking up Kurt's length again.

He heard a faint snicking sound, but ignored it in favour of groaning as Matt's lips sealed around his dick and he began to sink down it, inch by inch, until his mouth was once again pressed to Kurt's pelvis, and his throat was squeezing and flexing around his cock.

Kurt jumped, accidentally thrusting into Matt's mouth and causing him to let out a muffled sound of protest, as a slick finger suddenly touched him on the sensitive skin right behind his balls. He opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it when the finger trailed back and began to circle his tightly furled opening. At the same time Matt slowly pulled off his cock, until only the head remained in his mouth, nursing at it and keeping Kurt in a continuous state of pleasure.

Matt's finger breached Kurt slowly, twisting and turning as it slowly slid into Kurt's ass, stretching him gently as Kurt keened above him; writhing about and causing him to pull completely off Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned as Matt slowly stood, finger working into him all the while, and leaned up to kiss him; Kurt could taste his own cock on Matt's lips and moaned, chasing the taste into his mouth and licking it out.

Kurt reached out, circling his hand round Matt's cock and stroking it inexpertly as Matt's finger continued to thrust into him. Matt soon added a second finger, thrusting them in and out rougher now, Kurt unable to resist a wince on a particularly hard movement. Matt leaning in to kiss him in apology and softening his thrusts, crooking his fingers up in search of Kurt's prostate. When his fingers brushed it Kurt let out a scream of pleasure, hand jacking Matt's dick faster and harder as the other boy panted and moaned above him.

Struck suddenly by an idea Kurt loosened his grip just long enough to wrap his hand around his own dick as well; both of their hard lengths were leaking precum and he smeared it down them, jacking them together rougher than he normally would, and moaning at the duelling pleasures of the fingers thrusting against his prostate, and the sensation of wanking his cock against another cock. Matt's eyes were wild with desire as he stared down at Kurt, and Kurt grinned up at him, eyes alight with desire and excitement.

Matt's fingers thrust into Kurt again, buried almost to the base as they pressed firmly on Kurt's prostate and rested their, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot through him continuously. He gasped out Matt's name as heat throbbed through him and his back arched, dick jumping against Matt's as he came, spatters of white come landing all the way up his flushed chest. Matt groaned deeply as he watched Kurt come, then growled a protest as Kurt's hand, limp from orgasm, went lax around his cock. One big hand encircled Kurt's resting on top of it and helping him to jack Matt off.

It didn't take long for Matt's voice to go frantic as he gasped and whined his way through his orgasm, his own load streaking Kurt's skin and covering his nipples.

Matt collapsed on top of Kurt on the chair, their loads smearing together between their bodies as he cupped the back of Kurt's head, kissing him fiercely as they rocked against each other through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

As their frantic motions slowly ceased, their kisses became languid, sultry, and unbelievably hot. They kissed soft and needy for several minutes before slowly breaking apart; resting their foreheads together for a long moment as they just lay, basking in the afterglow and too blissed out to move.

In the end it was Matt who moved first, wincing at the feeling of dried come between them as he stood slowly, staring down at the thoroughly debauched figure of Kurt Hummel with a ridiculous pride in his eyes. Kurt sniffed mock-haughtily and gave him a look which made the jock laugh at him warmly, offering him a hand up which he took happily.

Kurt looked down at the sweat and come drying on his skin and fought a grimace, knew he'd failed when Matt clapped a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle and planted a darting kiss on his cheek. The jock headed for the showers with a sway of his ass, whistling as he looked back over his shoulder at Kurt with a wink.

Kurt opened his locker and pulled out his shower caddy and towel, then headed towards the sound of running water with a smile on his face.

Maybe round two in the shower was an option?

**AN: Here, have some Katt Hummelford porn. There isn't nearly enough out there so enjoy!**


	34. I Know You're Lonely, And I Hope You'll

**AN: Sweet Porcelain's muse has temporarily superceded all others, so here we go. Have some Furt.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Fact.**

**Warnings: Tickling? Very mild M/M. Furt bromance.**

I Know You're Lonely, And I Hope You'll Be Alright (Theatricality)

Finn looked up from scrubbing at his KISS makeup as Kurt abandoned his heels and crossed the room to stand next to him, grabbing a small packet from his fancy dressing table thing and pulling out something that looked kinda like the wet wipes his mom had used when he was a baby.

One delicate looking hand reached out towards his face; and for a brief second, he considered flinching away, or even swatting Kurt's hand away from his face. He looked up at Kurt as all this was running through his head, and all it took was one glance at the not quite hidden fear in his eyes for Finn to force himself to relax and allow Kurt to swipe the moist towel or whatever over his face, leaving a trail of clean skin in its wake.

He could feel himself grinning as he looked at himself in the mirror, pink skin showing through the heavy black and white makeup and looking frankly ridiculous. Snatching the packet of wipes from Kurt's hand with a hasty "Thanks!" he pulled a couple out and began to wipe all the makeup off as quickly as possible. With the wipes, it only took a few minutes for the majority of the makeup to be off, and he made a quick trip to the laundry room and splashed his face with warm water to get the remainder.

Dripping faintly with water he strode back into the basement room, sweeping Kurt up into a quick hug before depositing him back on the stool he'd been sitting on, shaking the water droplets off and making Kurt squawk as they sprayed over him. Kurt grabbed the nearest thing he could find, and threw it at Finn with a playful smile on his face, Finn ducking to avoid the low flying Gaga heel, lunging forward to tackle Kurt off his stool to the floor, fingers digging under his ribs and tickling madly, Kurt kicking and giggling helplessly under his grip.

After less than a minute Kurt's giggling was replaced by uncomfortable shuffling, and Finn was shocked to feel Kurt's hardening cock digging into his hip where he was pinning him to the carpet. Kurt had turned his face away from Finn, and he could see he was biting his lip uncomfortably.

Finn drew back slightly, but reached out one hand to gently turn Kurt to face him, eyes steady and serious.

"It's alright, Kurt. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I know sometimes boners just happen."

Kurt's eyes widened as Finn spoke, and he shifted uncomfortably when he saw they were glistening slightly with tears, obviously surprised both by Finn's words, and by the fact that Finn wasn't currently punching him. Finn tugged at one porcelain-pale hand, helping Kurt to his feet and all but lifting him onto the bed, Kurt himself still shaking from the earlier tickling. Finn backed away slowly from the bed, holding Kurt's gaze as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and play some X-Box, dude. I'll have the volume turned up if you need some... 'alone time'."

Kurt flushed and flapped a hand at him, jaw dropping in outrage.

"Finn!"

Finn could feel a smile growing on his face at Kurt's flushed pink face and outraged shout.

"We've all got our needs, dude. Nothing wrong with spending some quality time taking care of them."

He tossed a grin and a wink at Kurt and headed for the stairs, Kurts squawk following him up the stairs until it was cut off by the door.

The X-Box fired up and he sank into the gaming headspace, smiling at the memory of Kurt's shocked face.

This having a little 'brother' thing was gonna be awesome.

**AN: My Furt muse wants some bromance apparently...**

**I'm not gonna argue. They do make cute brothers.**


End file.
